Dormitory
by Heeimadictator
Summary: Ino, putri yang tidak sempurna. Tenten, bunga yang sudah layu. Hinata, bulan yang kehilangan sinar. Ketiga gadis itu hidup dalam kacamata Haruno Sakura. / Sai, seniman yang mati rasa. Neji, pangeran yang kehilangan perasaan. Naruto, matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Ketiga pemuda itu hidup dalam kacamata Uchiha Sasuke. / Mereka ada di sini, di Dormitory. (Chapter 9 is UP!)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, Minna-san!_

 _It's been a year already since our last meeting, right? I'm deeply sorry for not writing this whole time._

Bagi kalian yang ingin mendengar pembelaanku yang tidak penting, silahkan mampir ke profil. Terimalah, kalau sudi, permintaan maafku ini.

Dormitory kali ini masih mengangkat tema yang sama: ketidak cocokan antara Bon Filles dan Bad Four. Bertemakan akademi _Hidden Leaf_ dan alur hidup kedelapan tokoh yang agak kompleks. Semoga berkenan membaca, karena Dormitory selanjutnya akan kuhapus demi kenyamanan bersama.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

 **Presented to you by: dibaliksendu**

* * *

 **.**

 **DORMITORY**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **We're just trying to find some meaning in the things that we believe in.**_

– _**Science and Faith, The Script –**_

* * *

 **[SAKURA]**

Jam di tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang saat mobil yang dikendarai aku dan kakakku sampai di depan sebuah bangunan besar berwarna putih berpadu coklat tua dan abu-abu. Gaya minimalisnya, juga desainnya yang kelewat mewah membuatku hampir tak percaya bangunan ini adalah asrama yang akan kutempati setahun ke depan. Atau lebih, kalau diingat aku berstatus murid pindahan sekarang.

Sasori, kakakku yang kemarin baru mengecat rambutnya jadi coklat tua itu sedang sibuk mengangkat koper-koperku keluar dari bagasi Volvo V60 yang dipinjamnya dari Ibu. Mobil keluaran 2011 itu adalah kesayangan Ibu kami sampai Sasori harus memohon dulu agar bisa meminjamnya. Pria dua puluh empat tahun itu mana mau mengorbankan Koeniggsegg kesayangannya hanya demi mengantarku ke asrama.

"Wow," kata Sasori saat ia selesai membawa koperku yang terakhir. Matanya menatap _asramaku_ (yang mana terlalu mewah untuk ukuran asrama biasa dengan empat orang penghuni) yang baru.

"Kau kejatuhan durian runtuh atau bagaimana?" dengusnya, kali ini sembari menatapku. "Ayah mimpi apa, sih, sampai menyekolahkanmu di tempat semewah ini?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Nasibmu sedang sial atau memang Ayah tidak menyayangimu karena membiarkanmu sekolah di sekolah negeri."

Giliran Sasori mendengus kali ini. "Itu karena aku nakal."

" _Gotcha_. Kau baru saja menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri. Nah, Kakakku sayang. Sekarang bantu aku membawa ini semua ke kamarku di dalam lalu kau bisa menikmati _milkshake_ _vanilla_ buatanku secepatnya."

Sasori sangat menyukai _milkshake_ _vanilla_ yang kubuat. Kakakku itu tidak mau mengakui kalau _milkshake_ buatanku sangat enak. Tapi juga tidak terima kalau kukatai seleranya saja yang rendahan. Mengerti maksudku, kan?

Dengan sisa tenaganya yang hampir habis, Sasori mengangkat kembali koper-koperku yang luar biasa berat itu. Saat berangkat dari rumah tadi, ia hampir menelanku bulat-bulat sambil meneriakiku bertanya apa yang kumasukkan ke dalam tas-tas besar itu. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, dan dia bungkam setelah Ayah memelototinya.

Bagian dalam rumah minimalis itu bahkan lebih gila lagi. Asrama mana (yang berisi hanya empat orang, tolong garis bawahi itu) yang memiliki fasilitas selengkap ini. Ruang tengah, ruang TV di lantai dua, ruang makan, dapur dengan perlengkapan komplit dan pendingin ruangan dimana-mana.

"Sialan, Saki. Aku benar-benar ingin menukar kelaminku sekarang," gumam Sasori takjub. Aku tertawa.

[][][]

Sebulan yang lalu, Ayah tiba-tiba menyerahkan brosur sebuah sekolah tepat saat aku baru pulang. Sekitar jam empat sore, kalau aku tak salah ingat. Tulisan di depan brosur itu tercetak jelas berbunyi _Hidden Leaf Private Academy_. Sekolah akademi; dengan sistem asrama. Aku tidak perlu bertanya untuk memastikan kalau Ayah ingin aku pindah kesana. Tahun keduaku baru tiba, liburan musim panasku bahkan belum dimulai saat Ayah melanjutkan. Katanya, keluarga kami akan pindah dari Suna ke Konoha karena perusahaannya sedang membangun beberapa _departement store, apartemen_ dan sebuah _mall_ baru disana.

Sasori jelas senang sekali. Bagi pria itu, Suna tak lebih dari sebuah kota kecil dengan penduduk yang sedikit. Mungkin hanya beberapa ratus ribu. Beda jauh dibanding Konoha yang sudah mencapai angka jutaan penduduk. Teknologi disana lebih maju, jaringan lebih cepat dan yang lebih baik bagi Sasori adalah; _tequila_ disana lebih enak ketimbang _beer_ di bar kecil di Suna. Yang hanya ada _satu-satunya_.

Omong-omong soal Sasori, setelah susah payah meletakkan koperku di lantai dua, pria itu buru-buru pulang setelah Ibu membawelinya soal mobil. Ibuku, Mebuki, adalah wanita paling sibuk sejagat raya. Hobinya adalah belanja. Dan baginya, tas Hermes jauh lebih berarti ketimbang anak-anaknya sendiri. _Well_ , barusan aku melebih-lebihkan, sih. Tapi begitulah Ibu. Dia bisa menggila saat ada barang baru yang _limited edition_. Cukup gila untuk menghancurkan kaca Koeniggsegg Agera milik Sasori kalau dalam satu jam pria itu tak mengembalikan Volvo kesayangannya.

Bagi Ibu, Volvo-nya adalah sahabat sejatinya.

Aku sudah berganti baju memakai sebuah kaos tanpa lengan longgar dan _hotpants_ ketat warna _baby pink_ saat suara berderak kecil mengusikku. Aku menoleh, mengalihkan perhatian dari secangkir coklat panas yang sedang berusaha kubuat. Seorang gadis pirang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan celana bahan ketat dan _tank top_ abu-abu. Pantatnya sintal dan sangat _eye catching_ sampai aku tidak punya minat melihat wajahnya. Pikiran selanjutnya yang mampir ke kepalaku adalah; apa rasanya meraba pantat sesintal itu, dan menusuknya dengan jariku sendiri?

Sial. Aku baru memberi kalian satu fakta baru.

Aku seorang lesbian.

"Kau orang baru?" tanya si pirang yang wajahnya ternyata lebih menarik ketimbang pantatnya. Pipinya tirus, dagunya runcing dan bulu matanya lentik. Rambutnya panjang berwarna pirang alami dan diikat tinggi menjadi ekor kuda. Dan yang lebih menarik ketimbang semuanya, adalah bibirnya. Penuh dan berwarna merah muda.

Favoritku.

Aduh, sial. Aku basah.

"Ya," jawabku, berharap si pirang tidak mendengar ada getaran di dalamnya. "Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Si pirang tersenyum. Membuatku tak tahan ingin menyerang bibirnya detik itu juga. "Aku Yamanaka Ino. Kamarku tepat di seberang kamarmu. Betah-betah disini, Haruno."

"Panggil Sakura saja, tolong. Kau kedengaran sedang berbincang dengan Ayahku kalau begitu," aku mendengus. Yamanaka Ino tertawa.

"Baiklah. Kupanggil kau Sakura, dengan begitu kau takkan memanggilku Yamanaka. Cukup adil, kurasa?"

Aku ikut tertawa. Tawa bahagia, yang sesaat kemudian hilang saat Ino kembali bicara: "Omong-omong, jidatmu lebar juga, ya?"

[][][]

Ada empat orang yang tinggal di rumah bernomor G-17 ini. Yamanaka Ino adalah yang pertama. Gadis pirang itu adalah penghuni pertama yang bertemu denganku di dapur tepat saat ia menuruni tangga. Cantik, dengan badan kurus yang kujamin akan membuat siapa saja ingin meraba seluruh bagiannya. Aku berani bertaruh, Ino akan jadi _public figure_ tercantik seantero Jepang kalau dia mau. Kamarnya tepat di seberang kamarku, di sebelah kiri tangga.

Kedua, adalah Wu Tenten. Seorang gadis berambut coklat keturunan Cina yang sepanjang hari terus memegang PSP seolah benda besi itu dilem ke tangannya. Rambutnya ia gelung terus sepanjang waktu. Katanya untuk mempermudah main _game_ karena rambut panjangnya seringkali mengganggu. Ia tidak senang bicara banyak soal keluarganya, tapi merupakan gadis pertama yang akan kuhubungi saat ada pria brengsek yang mau melakukan hal menjijikan padaku.

Ketiga, dan yang paling pemalu di antara kami semua, Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang gadis bermata _amethys_ yang nyaris kukira buta. Saat kuperhatikan lebih dalam, iris matanya memang berwarna kelabu nyaris putih. Gadis itu terus bicara gagap sepanjang waktu sampai kukira ia punya semacam gangguan mental. Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu terang-terangan di depan wajahnya. Sejauh ini, Hinata tampak bukan tipe yang terlalu senang bicara.

"Jadi sebelumnya kau tinggal di Suna?" tanya Ino. Tangannya memeluk semangkok kecil salad buah. Di depannya, duduk aku dengan sebungkus keripik kentang kesukaanku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Serius, deh. Tempat itu _nggak_ banget. Maksudku, memangnya kalian bisa ya, hidup dengan segala keterbatasan itu?" ia melanjutkan. "Ayahku pernah tinggal disana selama beberapa bulan untuk menyutradarai sebuah film disana. Tentang seorang gadis desa atau apalah itu. Aku hanya mengunjunginya selama beberapa hari dan tidak tahan karena tidak menemukan kafe dimanapun."

"Serius deh, Ino. Kau ini memangnya tidak bisa hidup sehari saja tanpa ke kafe atau salon atau tempat _fancy_ manapun seumur hidupmu, ya?" Tenten mendengus. Ia mem- _pause_ _game_ di PSP miliknya dan menyambar sebungkus keripik yang masih baru.

"Tenten, _darling_. Perempuan seperti kita mana bisa hidup tanpa memperhatikan penampilan? Tidak heran deh, kau masih _single_ sampai sekarang."

Aku melirik Ino lewat sudut mataku. Kesimpulan pertama; Ino benar-benar tipe kesukaanku. Seorang wanita yang benar-benar _wanita_. Sekali lihat, orang bisa langsung tahu betapa berharga tubuhnya itu untuk Ino. _Appearence is every woman's crown_ , katanya. Merawat diri tak cukup hanya dengan merawat wajah, atau rambut, atau tubuh saja. Untuk cantik, dibutuhkan totalitas. Aku setuju. Aku ingin menyentuh Ino secepat yang aku bisa.

Tapi mustahil. Bagaimana reaksi ketiga gadis ini kalau mereka tahu aku penyuka perempuan? Kurasa sebaiknya tak menunjukkannya dan mari bersikap normal.

"Ta-ta-tapi... kurasa penampil-penampilan tid-tidak se-sepenting it-tu," Hinata susah payah menguatarakan pikirannya. Aku hampir menyuruhnya menulis saja apa yang ingin dikatakannya tapi menelan kembali kalimatku sebelum itu sempat menyakitinya.

Ino menelan kunyahan terakhir stoberinya sebelum meletakkan mangkuknya di atas karpet ruang televisi yang cukup besar untuk jadi tempat kami bicara.

"Sayangku, sekarang ini semua pria hanya peduli pada dua hal; wajahmu, atau apakah kau bersedia mengangkanginya di kencan pertama. Wanita cantik selalu tampak mahal. Setidaknya sampai mereka mulai bertindak murahan. Sementara para lelaki tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk mengenal kepribadian kita. Kau mengerti maksudku?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Aku bertaruh gadis lugu itu tidak sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Aku sepenuhnya setuju pada Ino, sih. Meski aku masih tidak mau membuang waktu untuk tampil berkelas atau cantik di depan siapapun," kata Tenten.

Ino menggeleng. "Dengar, kau harus bisa tampil berkelas untuk menggaet pria berkelas juga."

"Se-seperti U-Uchiha?" Hinata menyebut satu nama. Ino mendengus, Tenten juga. Aku diam saja, tidak mengenal siapa Uchiha yang mereka maksud.

"Uchiha?" aku memutuskan menyudahi keherananku dengan bertanya.

"Kau tidak tahu Uchiha?" tanya Tenten, tampak terkejut.

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja aku tahu Uchiha. "Aku tahu Uchiha itu siapa dan apa saja yang mereka miliki mengingat koran dan majalah selalu menampilkan wajah salah satu dari mereka di halaman depan. Pertanyaanku adalah; Uchiha yang mana yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

" _Well_ , ini akan jadi peringatan pertama buatmu, Jidat," aku mendengus mendengar panggilan baru yang Ino buat untukku. "Uchiha yang kami bicarakan disini adalah si bungsu dari keluarga inti mereka. Anak kedua Uchiha Fugaku. Pangeran yang jarang tampil di muka umum. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ini hanya peringatan untukmu, Sakura," Tenten mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Kuberi tahu, jangan jatuh untuk si Uchiha itu kalau tidak mau jadi gila dalam waktu dekat."

"Hei," Ino berseru, protes. "Aku pernah naksir Uchiha Sasuke dan tidak gila, kalau boleh kutambahkan."

"Kau hanya kembali waras setelah meditasi rutin, Ino. Berhenti bicara seolah kau tidak mengejarnya seperti orang kesetanan dan meletakkan bekal di lokernya setiap pagi di tahun pertama."

Ugh, si Uchiha itu membuatku iri.

"Dengar, itu hanya sebuah kegilaan gadis baru akil balig. Setidaknya, aku tidak cukup gila untuk mengangkanginya di ruang kesehatan seperti Uzumaki," Ino membela diri. Lagi-lagi menyebut nama yang tak kukenali.

"Uzumaki memang yang paling gila," Tenten berkomentar.

Hinata mengangguk malu, setuju.

Aku mendengus, berniat mencari tahu siapa itu Uzumaki dan bagaimana bentuk Uchiha Sasuke esok hari.

[][][]

 _to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**DORMITORY**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story belong to Heeimadictator**

* * *

 _ **Why do we need love anyway? If in the end it was all about feeding, breeding and protecting?**_

– _**Vertebrate Song, Tigapagi –**_

* * *

 **[SAKURA]**

Bukan hal yang sulit mencari tahu tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Karin di hari pertama aku masuk sekolah. Semua gadis di kelasku akan dengan senang hari membicarakan semua yang mereka tahun tentang Uchiha Sasuke di detik kedua setelah aku mengucapkan namanya. Cewek berambut coklat lembut bernama Matsuri dengan senang hati menceritakan segala hal tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Karin. Lengkap dengan peringatan kecil bagiku untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke kalau tidak berminat patah hati dalam waktu dekat.

"Yah, tapi kalau kau mau bermain dengannya sih, tidak masalah. Karin tidak menggubris siapapun yang tidur dengan Sasuke selama pria itu tetap memperlakukan mereka seperti tisu bekas setelahnya," cetusnya lagi. Matsuri menyedot susu stoberi miliknya sambil menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. Aku mendengus.

"Kalau kau berniat mendekati Sasuke, kau harus hati-hati dengan Karin," teman Matsuri, Karui, menimpali. Gadis berkulit coklat tua matang itu menatapku lurus-lurus. Aku mengangkat alis.

"Ayah Karin kan pemilik yayasan. Dia bisa membuat siapapun didepak dari sini seenak pantatnya," lanjut Karui lagi, memahami keheranan dalam ekspresiku.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. " _Well_ , aku tidak minat pada Uchiha, sih."

Karui dan Matsuri tertawa seolah aku baru saja memberitahu mereka kalau aku lahir dari perut seorang laki-laki.

"Dengar ya, Sakura. Semua gadis bicara begitu sebelum mereka melihat Uchiha Sasuke," Karui bicara lagi di sela-sela tawanya. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Tidak setuju.

"Lihat saja di jam istirahat nanti. Meja Sasuke dan teman-temannya ada di tengah, dekat dengan tiang. Beritahu aku kalau kau tidak langsung jatuh cinta padanya begitu melihat dia atau salah satu dari tiga temannya."

Aku mengartikan ucapan Karui barusan sebagai sebuah tantangan. Aku tersenyum miring, menerimanya meski tak mengutarakannya secara verbal.

"Omong-omong, kau ada di asrama berapa?" tanya Matsuri, meremas kotak susu stoberinya yang sudah habis sebelum melemparnya ke dalam laci meja.

"G-17," jawabku, memberitahu Matsuri nama rumah (atau asrama) yang kutempati.

"Sialan, Sakura. Kau beruntung sekali bertetangga dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya!"

[][][]

 _Hidden Leaf Academy_ adalah sebuah sekolah yang berdiri di pinggiran kota Konoha, dengan pegunungan di belakangnya. Berdiri di atas tanah seluas empat puluh hektar, _Hidden Leaf Academy_ punya cukup banyak tempat tersisa untuk dibuat bangunan sekolah dan sebuah komplek tempat tinggal yang disebut _dormitory_. Hanya ada seratus orang yang diterima di sekolah ini setiap tahunnya. Pertama; karena biaya sekolah di HLA (biar aku sebut begini saja) sangat-sangat mahal. Untuk ukuran sekolah yang bahkan punya salon, _mini market_ dan berbagai toko kebutuhan lainnya di dalam komplek, kurasa nominal itu masuk akal juga. Kedua; hanya ada dua jalur masuk kesini. Lewat ujian masuk dengan soal yang lebih sulit ketimbang ujian perguruan tinggi, atau membayar uang muka yang luar biasa tinggi.

Aku rasanya tidak perlu mempertanyakan kenapa Ayah bisa memasukkanku kesini.

Ayahku, Haruno Kizashi adalah pemilik dari CW Group. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang retail dan properti. Pemilik dari kedai kopi, bioskop, _mall_ , _departement store_ , apartemen mewah, supermarket dan masih banyak lagi. Bukan perkara sulit bagi Ayah untuk membuatku lolos ke HLA sebagai murid pindahan.

Bel istirahat berbunyi tepat saat Kakashi _sensei_ memanggilku maju untuk mengerjakan soal kalkulus yang dibuatnya. Guru berambut perak itu menghela nafas, menyuruhku kembali ke kursiku sebelum menutup pelajarannya. Kalau aku perempuan normal, mungkin aku akan mendekati Kakashi _sensei_ alih-alih memikirkan betapa seksinya Ino dalam balutan pakaian sekolahnya.

"Jidat!" _gotcha_. Yang dibicarakan baru saja muncul di pintu. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang-goyang di belakang kepala. Diikat tinggi seperti kemarin. Di belakang Ino, mengekor Tenten dan Hinata. Berdasarkan keterangan Matsuri, sudah selazimnya murid di HLA menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama teman satu _dorm_ mereka.

Aku mendengus, berjalan mendekati Ino sambil mencoba memasukkan dompet ke dalam saku rok. "Jangan membuatku malu, Babi."

Ino nyengir. Ia tidak menjawab dan malah menarikku pergi.

Terima kasih pada kuota terbatas di HLA, kantin disini tidak seperti kantin di sekolahku dulu. Lantainya yang dilapisi keramik putih tampak bersih. Ada empat pendingin ruangan di tiap sudut kantin. Meja-meja panjang lengkap dengan kursi berwarnanya juga kelihatan bersih dan nyaman. Ada empat pilar penyangga di kantin ini. Dan hal pertama yang kulakukan saat kakiku melangkah melewati pintu kantin adalah mencari meja dimana Uchiha Sasuke duduk.

Satu hal lagi yang aku tahu mengenai klan Uchiha, mereka punya rambut warna biru tua gelap yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Rasanya tidak sulit mencari helai _raven_ di antara kerumunan di tengah kantin. Beberapa cewek berisik dengan bau badan beraneka ragam mengelilingi satu buah meja di tengah kantin. Suara mereka cekikikan menyakiti telingaku bahkan saat aku baru menginjak lantai kantin. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin si Uchiha itu tidak tuli kalau dihadapkan pada keadaan macam ini setiap hari.

"Nah, kuberi tahu kau satu hal," Ino mendekatkan diri padaku, berbisik di telingaku. Aku bersumpah nafasnya wangi sekali dan aku tidak keberatan menciumnya sepanjang hari.

"Jauhi meja di tengah kantin kalau kau mau makan siangmu selamat. Menu disini tidak murah, Jidat. Jadi jangan sampai makanan tak berdosa itu habis terinjak-injak para cewek gila disana," lanjutnya lagi yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kudengarkan.

Aku mengangguk, hanya agar Ino tidak merasa diabaikan. Kami berempat berjalan di sisi-sisi ruangan kantin yang cukup luas. Sebisa mungkin menjauhi kerumunan Uchiha dan fans-fans gilanya yang tidak berhenti berisik. Di tengah kerumunan itu, duduk empat orang cowok (yang ahrus kuakui, cukup tampan) dengan makan siang mereka.

"Itu, yang rambut pirang, namanya Namikaze Naruto. Anak tunggal Walikota Namikaze sekaligus kapten Basket _Hidden Leaf_. Yang rambutnya panjang, itu Hyuuga Neji," aku menoleh ke arah Hinata saat kudengar nama Hyuuga. "Sepupu Hinata. Sebelum masuk asrama, mereka tinggal di rumah yang sama. Dia ketua klub Karate. Lalu yang rambutnya hitam itu, Shimura Sai. Cucu satu-satunya bangsawan Shimura."

Bangsawan Shimura, begitulah masyarakat Jepang biasa memanggil mereka. Di zaman Edo, keluarga Shimura adalah Kamon Daimyō, yaitu bangsawan yang masih berhubungan kerabat dengan Shogun. Memasuki abad 20, seiring dengan berakhirnya zaman Edo, keluarga Shimura jadi keluarga kaya dengan bisnis perhotelan mereka.

"Itu yang rambutnya biru tua, adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok yang kemarin kuceritakan padamu," Ino menjelaskan lagi.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Yang berambut merah di sampingnya pasti Uzumaki."

" _Correct_!"

"Kurasa kalian benar," aku terkekeh. "Dia tipe yang mudah mengangkangi Uchiha kapanpun cowok itu mau."

Tenten berjalan menghampiri pria bertubuh besar berkulit hitam dengan pakaian kokinya. Mereka berbincang sebentar sebelum cewek bercepol itu menarik _tray_ miliknya.

"Itu Bee. Dia koki andalan disini. Katanya menu hari ini telur gulung, nasi, sup ikan salmon, salad buah dan yoghurt vanilla," kata Tenten begitu ia mengantri di belakangku.

"Padahal aku berharap ada pasta," keluh Ino. Meski begitu, si pirang tetap menerima telur gulung dan menu lainnya dengan wajah semangat.

Aku terkekeh, tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menimpali mereka. Hinata diam seperti biasa di antara aku dan Tenten. Wajah gadis bermata abu-abu itu kelihatan seperti siap menangis kapan saja. Meski diam saja, Hinata punya kemampuan membuat orang merasa kasihan padanya.

Ujung dari antrian ini adalah tempat seorang pria pirang membagikan yoghurt. Ino selesai lebih dulu sebelum aku, diikuti Tenten dan Hinata, lalu aku yang terakhir. Mereka berjalan menuju salah satu meja di dekat jendela yang memang kosong. Aku berpikir mungkin meja itu memang _milik_ mereka sehingga orang lain tidak mendudukinya.

Aku berjalan melewati meja kedua di dekat kerumunan fans Uchiha saat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat menghalangi jalanku. Mau tidak mau, aku harus mendekati kerumunan untuk mendapatkan jalan karena sisi yang lain terhalang meja. Hanya ada kurang dari dua meter jarak antara aku dan seorang cewek berambut pirang yang ikut dalam kerumunan fans Uchiha saat kerumunan itu mendadak terbuka dan seorang cowok berambut _raven_ berjalan cepat di tengah-tengahnya.

Aku melirik pada cowok itu, gerakan kecil bodoh yang kusesali kemudian saat cewek berambut pirang tadi menyenggol baki yang kubawa sampai jatuh berserakan di lantai. Aku melotot. Uchiha Sasuke dengan rambut pantat ayamnya juga ikut melotot. Mungkin kesal karena sup salmon milikku yang jatuh mengenai bagian atas sepatunya.

Aku memang suka cewek. Tapi si pirang cantik yang tadi menyenggolku rasanya tidak masuk hitungan. DIA MENJATUHKAN MAKANANKU!

"Makananku..." aku bergumam, refleks. Miris sekali mengingat beberapa menit lalu Ino baru saja menasehatiku untuk menjauhi kerumunan, dan lihat apa yang aku alami setelahnya.

"Kau buta atau apa?" sebuah suara bariton tegas menginterupsi kegiatanku meratapi diri sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke menatapku kesal, matanya yang tajam memelototiku dan wajahnya yang agak tampan (agak, tolong garis bawahi kata itu) tampak marah.

Aku mengangkat alis, tidak menjawab sindirannya. Maksudku, hei! Yang rugi disini aku!

"Makananmu mengotori sepatuku, bodoh," desis Uchiha, kentara sekali sedang menahan kesal.

"Sori? Kalau aku boleh tambahkan, fans-mu yang pirang itu harusnya jadi orang yang disalahkan disini," aku mengarahkan jari telunjukku pada si pirang yang balik menatapku galak. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah menatap Uchiha dengan pandangan memelas. Aku berani bertaruh, si sombong Uchiha bakal luluh padanya di detik kedua.

Benar saja. Uchiha cuma menghadiahinya tatapan datar sebelum balik manatapku lagi. Dengan pandangan galaknya, tentu saja. "Kalau kau tidak berjalan disini, perkara ini tidak akan terjadi."

Oh, bagus. Apa Uchiha Sasuke baru saja secara tidak langsung memancingku dalam debat panas? Disini, di tengah kafetaria?

"Dengar ya, Sobat. Ini tempat umum dan siapapun termasuk kau dan aku bebas meletakkan pantatnya disini," aku membalas, mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk meludahi si Uchiha dan muka sombongnya yang minta dihajar.

"Kau tidak tahu aku?" Uchiha berkata lagi. Dagunya terangkat lebih tinggi, seolah berusaha menunjukkan kalau kasta _nya_ dan kasta _ku_ sangat berbeda.

"Aku tahu," jawabku pelan, membangkitkan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. "Kau cuma banci tempramen yang tidak tahu cara mencuci sepatu."

Senyuman di wajah Uchiha Sasuke luntur, tergantikan merah yang menutupi permukaan wajahnya. Tanda kalau ia sangat-sangat marah, juga konfirmasi tak langsung kalau aku baru saja melukai harga dirinya. Bagi orang seperti Uchiha Sasuke, harga diri adalah harga mati.

Aku melengos pergi. Kembali mengantri di depan tempat membagikan makanan. Meletakkan uangku di kotak yang tersedia dan menarik baki yang baru. Meninggalkan Uchiha dan tatapan tajamnya yang seolah membakar tubuhku dari kejauhan.

[][][]

 **[SASUKE]**

Gila. Gila. Gila. Satu meter di depanku, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya tertawa sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Si pirang itu akan berhenti selama beberapa detik, berbincang dengan Neji di sampingnya sebelum tertawa kembali karena hal yang sama. Aku tidak benci melihat Naruto tertawa. Aku _benci_ saat yang _ditertawakan_ olehnya adalah _diriku_. Terima kasih pada perempuan berambut _pink_ gila yang tadi mengataiku banci, Naruto akan punya bahan untuk meledekku selama delapan tahun ke depan.

"Berhenti tertawa, Naruto. Atau Sasuke akan menelanmu bulat-bulat dan memuntahkanmu lagi," kata Sai. Laki-laki berambut klimis itu tersenyum pada Naruto, yang dibalas si pirang dengan dengusan menantang. Bagus sekali, Sai. Seseorang harus menarik Naruto dari ingatan sialannya tentang aku dan si merah jambu.

"Tapi. Sai. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku bisa mendengar ada perempuan yang mengatai _Teme_ 'banci'. Kesenangan seperti ini jarang sekali terjadi," elak Naruto, masih dengan cengiran menyebalkannya.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa si merah jambu itu, Sai?" aku mengabaikan ucapan Naruto dan bertanya pada Sai. Laki-laki itu paling bisa diandalkan soal mencari tahu tentang seseorang. Si merah jambu tentu masuk hitungan.

Sai tersenyum lagi, dengan aura yang berbeda ketimbang tadi. "Namanya Haruno Sakura, murid pindahan yang minggu lalu jadi bahan gossip disini."

"Pantas saja dia tidak tertarik pada _Teme_ ," celetuk Naruto. Matanya menatap Sai takjub. Entah pada kemampuan Sai mencari informasi, atau pada si Haruno Sakura itu, aku tidak peduli.

"Secara logika, normal baginya untuk tidak menyukaimu, Sasuke," Neji yang sejak tadi diam angkat bicara. Ia meletakkan buku yang dibacanya di atas meja dan memutar tubuhnya empat puluh lima derajat menghadapku.

Ruang kosong bekas ruang klub Judo ini sudah hampir tiga tahun jadi tempat kami menghabiskan waktu. Sekedar membolos atau menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Intensitas pemakaian ruangan ini meningkat sejak kelas sebelas tahun lalu karena kelas kami berempat tidak pernah sama.

Aku, Sai dan Naruto menunggu Neji melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Haruno Kizashi dan Ayahmu punya jumlah kekayaan yang hampir sama rata. Bahkan kalau dilihat dari jumlah aset, CW Group punya lebih banyak ketimbang Uchiha Corporation."

"Dan daya tarik utamamu adalah uang, _Teme_. Terima saja kenyataan," Naruto melanjutkan. Ia menenggak soda miliknya sampai tandas. Aku berdecak, tidak suka mendengar fakta yang dibeberkan mereka berdua.

"Daya tarik keduamu adalah tampang. Tapi aku berani taruhan Haruno punya daftar mantan yang hampir menyamai panjang daftar wanitamu. Jadi konklusinya; Haruno Sakura tidak tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke dan itu tidak mencengangkan siapapun."

Sai menutup penjelasan Naruto dan Neji dengan senyum menjengkelkan di wajahnya. Masih gurat yang sama, tapi dengan nuansa merendahkan yang kentara. Aku mendengus, mau tidak mau setuju pada pendapat mereka.

"Karena Uchiha Sasuke tidak menarik di depan Haruno Sakura, kurasa aku bisa mencoba mendekatinya," kata Naruto, nyengir lagi memamerkan giginya. Gigi Naruto putih dan gigi taringnya runcing sekali. Aku pernah digigit si pirang itu saat kami masih SD dan berakhir dengan luka gigitan berdarah di tanganku. Itachi (kakak laki-lakiku) sampai heboh mengira aku digigit vampir.

Berteman lama dengan Naruto membuatku hafal seperti apa dia. Aku berdecak lagi, tidak suka pada kalimat Naruto. Si pirang itu nyengir lebar mendengar kalimatku selanjutnya.

"Haruno Sakura milikku. Sentuh dia, habis kau di tanganku," desisku. Pelan tapi penuh ketegasan.

[][][]

 _to be continued_

* * *

 _Maafkan atas typo dan lain-lainnya. Semoga kalian suka!_


	3. Chapter 3

**DORMITORY**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story belong to Heeimadictator**

* * *

 ** _Hey, Dad. Look at me. Think back and talk to me did I grow up according to plan?_**

 _ **– Perfect, Simple Plan –**_

* * *

 **[SASUKE]**

"Sa-Sasu-ahhh..." desahan Karin membuatku makin mempercepat genjotan. Pinggulku maju mundur, menghentakkan kejantananku menyentuh titik terdalam kewanitaannya. Batang keras milikku terasa seperti disedot saat ia hampir mencapai puncak. Ranjang ruang kesehatan berdecit, bersamaan dengan lenguhan panjang yang berasal dari mulut perempuan berambut merah di hadapanku. Karin sudah melemas saat aku masih terus melanjutkan kegiatan, mencari kepuasan bagi diriku sendiri.

Aku mendesah tertahan saat kejantananku mulai berkedut sebelum sesaat kemudian memuntahkan cairan orgasme di dalam rahim Karin. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah empat ronde, aku benar-benar menatap Karin pada akhirnya. Wanita itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, membiarkan keringat membasahi sergamnya sambil berusaha menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dari udara.

"Pakai seragammu dengan benar," desisku sambil mengancingkan kembali seragam yang tadi kulempar ke atas nakas. Sebelum memulai tadi, aku _menyelamatkan_ seragamku lebih dulu. Tidak mau ambil resiko menjadi bau setelah melakukan seks, tentu saja.

Karin tidak menjawab, dan aku memang tidak butuh jawabannya. Setelah memasang dasi, aku bergegas keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Karin dalam keadaan kacau dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli—seperti biasa. Beruntung guru kesehatan kami, Konan, bukan tipe yang betah berdiam diri di ruangannya. Paling, sekarang ia sedang menikmati makan siang di kantin sambil mengobrol dengan Bee, atau ke ruang guru untuk bergosip dengan Kurenai- _sensei_.

"Aku heran kenapa kau kelihatan biasa saja setelah empat ronde," suara datar Neji menarik perhatianku. Pria berambut coklat itu berdiri menghadap mesin minuman yang ada di dekat tangga. Tangannya memencet salah satu tombol, memilih _oolong_ _tea_ dan menunggu botol itu jatuh.

Aku mendengus sebelum membalas, " _No particular reason_ ," ujarku sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Suara berderak nyaring menjadi tanda bagi Neji kalau minumannya sudah jatuh. Ia berjongkok, mengambil botol minumannya. "Dari semua gadis yang bisa kau tiduri, kau meniduri Uzumaki?"

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanyaku. Lagipula, bukan hanya Uzumaki Karin yang kutiduri. Ada banyak perempuan berkelas yang bersedia menghabiskan malam, atau _sex_ kilat seperti tadi bersamaku. Aku mengangkat sebelah alis.

Mulut Neji terbuka, seperti siap memberi jawaban. Tapi ia tak kunjung bicara. Alih-alih menimpali ucapanku, pria itu malah diam saja.

"Juga," aku memutuskan untuk bicara lagi. Menambahkan sesuatu. "Jangan bersikap seolah kau berbeda denganku, Hyuuga."

Aku menyeringai.

[][][]

Hatake Kakashi- _sensei_ , guru kalkulus berambut perak yang gemar memakai masker itu sedang menjelaskan pelajaran saat aku tiba-tiba merasa bosan. Bukan menyombong, subjek ini sudah kukuasai sejak tahun lalu. Dan hari ini aku sedang tidak minat mengulang pelajaran. Toh, tanpa diulang pun aku takkan lupa.

Naruto sudah tidur beralaskan kedua tangan yang dilipat di atas meja. Si bodoh itu duduk dua meja di depanku, barisan kedua. Bersyukurlah ia terhalang badan Akimichi Chouji yang cukup besar sehingga Kakashi- _sensei_ tidak menyadari kegiatan tidurnya sekarang. _Well,_ aku ragu Kakashi- _sensei_ akan peduli, sih. Naruto selalu tidur di kelas Kalkulus dan kalau aku jadi Kakashi- _sensei,_ kupikir percuma saja memarahinya setiap minggu.

Bermodal kebosanan yang skalanya mulai meningkat, aku mengabaikan penjabaran Kakashi- _sensei_ dan memilih menatap ke luar jendela. Memandangi jalan setapak di bawah rasanya tidak buruk juga. Ada untungnya juga sekolah di HLA. Selain asramanya yang nyaman, kurikulumnya yang lebih mengedepankan pada pengembangan kemampuan pribadi siswa dan fasilitasnya yang kelewat lengkap, HLA mengambil konsep sekolah hijau dimana setiap gedung terpisah saling berjauhan dengan jalan setapak dan taman penuh pepohonan rindang.

Saat itulah, mataku tanpa sengaja menangkap siluet merah jambu di antara siswa-siswa yang berhamburan keluar dari gedung empat. Di sisinya, ada seorang gadis berambut coklat dan temannya yang berkulit hitam. Ketiganya tertawa, dan dengan berat hati harus kuakui—Haruno Sakura benar-benar cantik.

Bukan tipe cantik yang menjemukan mata seperti Mitokado Shion, atau cantik yang membosankan seperti Uzumaki Karin. Tapi jenis cantik yang berbeda. Orang yang baru melihatnya tidak akan percaya gadis itu bisa sangat barbar kalau ia mau.

Seperti mengatai sembarang pria sebagai seorang 'banci', misalnya.

"Uchiha," desis Kakashi- _sensei_ , menarik perhatianku dari Haruno dan dua temannya yang sudah mulai hilang ditelan rimbunnya pepohonan. Aku menoleh.

"Kurasa bagimu pemandangan di luar lebih menarik dari penjelasanku. Bukan begitu?" ada nada sinis dalam suaranya yang datar dan tenang. Aku bergidik. Kakashi- _sensei_ yang marah jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang _chimera_.

Aku menggeleng. Kembali fokus pada buku tulisku sementara pikiranku melayang ke berbagai arah. Menyangkal kalau beberapa detik lalu aku baru mengakui dalam hati kalau Haruno itu _cantik_. Sadarlah, Sasuke. Gadis itu yang kemarin siang mengataimu banci.

Gadis itu satu-satunya yang mengataimu banci.

 _Crap_. Tanpa sadar salah satu bibirku tertarik naik membentuk seringai. Setelah kupikir lagi, selama delapan belas tahun hidup di dunia, belum pernah ada gadis yang terang-terangan mengataiku banci di depan banyak orang. Menjatuhkan harga diriku, memang. Tapi Haruno Sakura lebih dari seorang gadis-yang-melukai- _pride_ -Uchiha-yang-kumiliki. Haruno Sakura adalah tantangan.

Buatku,

Dan dunia tahu aku tidak suka kalah dalam sebuah pertandingan.

[][][]

"Ne, Ne, _Teme_. Aku ke rumahmu hari ini, ya?" Naruto, si pirang _dobe_ merajuk tak henti-hentinya padaku sejak jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Hari ini Jumat, dan Naruto terus meminta hal yang sama sampai kami berdua tiba di depan loker sepatu seperti radio rusak. Aku menatapnya datar selama beberapa detik dan dalam waktu itu, ia tidak mengatakan apapun selain menatapku balik.

Bukan pertama kali Naruto memohon menginap di rumahku saat akhir pekan begini. Bertahun-tahun saling mengenal, tidak perlu waktu lama bagiku menebak motif yang mendasari permohonannya. Aku mendengus kecil sebelum bergumam; "Hn," sebagai jawaban. Si pirang tampak puas dengan jawabanku dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato adalah Walikota Konoha periode ini yang disebut-sebut sebagai Walikota paling bersinar sepanjang sejarah Konoha. Sejak kecil, aku terbiasa mendengar perkataan Naruto tentang seberapa besar keinginannya menjadi sehebat Ayahnya. Saat itu kupikir, punya Ayah sehebat Paman Minato tentu menimbulkan kebanggaan tersendiri dalam diri Naruto.

Tapi kekaguman Naruto pada Ayahnya runtuh saat kami duduk di tingkat tiga sekolah dasar. Ibunya, Kushina, meninggal saat sedang melahirkan adik laki-lakinya. Namikaze Menma. Keduanya tidak selamat. Dan yang lebih buruk dari itu, Paman Minato sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri di rumah sakit. Dengan bantuan Kakeknya, Jiraiya, Naruto mengadakan upacara pemakaman tanpa Ayahnya.

Di akhir minggu, saat tidak ditenggelamkan oleh segunung tugas, biasanya kami suka menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Kebetulan, hari ini Kakakku pulang dari Inggris setelah wisuda di London School of Economics and Political Science. Dan Neji dipanggil ke kediaman Hyuuga bersama adik sepupunya Hinata. Lalu ada Sai, yang sejak dua hari lalu mengurung diri di kamar menyelesaikan lukisan miliknya.

Harusnya Naruto hari ini pulang setelah tadi siang Ayahnya menelepon bilang mereka punya janji makan malam penting. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa si _dobe_ diajak ikut makan malam penting. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu kalau aku jadi Paman Minato.

"Aku ikut mobilmu ya?" Naruto mengekor di belakangku saat kami berjalan menuju gerbang depan HLA.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Memangnya mobilmu kemana?"

"Kau lupa aku kabur dari makan malam ini? Ayah pasti sudah menyita mobilku agar aku tidak bisa lari," dengus Naruto. Dari nada bicaranya, ia seolah mengataiku bodoh. Sialan, memang.

"Hn," aku bergumam lagi. Memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan tentang Naruto saat asisten Ayah, Ebisu dan Kotetsu muncul dan ber- _ojigi_ singkat padaku. Di belakang mereka, ada satu unit Audi dan satu unit Porsche Macan yang dihadiahkan Ayah untukku tahun lalu. Aku menoleh lagi ke belakang, mengecek Naruto saat kulihat ia sibuk melamun menatap gerbang.

"Kau mau diam terus disana atau ikut aku?"

[][][]

 **[3RD PERSON]**

Sabtu pagi. Masih sekitar jam delapan pagi saat alarm di atas nakas berdengking-dengking memaksa Sakura membuka mata. Sakura berdecak gemas. Mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk melemparkan jam itu ke pojok ruangan. Si merah jambu bergeliat pelan di atas ranjang sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Seharusnya ia tidur lebih lama mengingat ia baru memejamkan mata sekitar jam empat pagi. Membaca novel.

Malas-malasan, Sakura membuka pintu. Membiarkan dingin kamarnya menyapa hangat di lorong lantai dua asrama yang ia tempati. Melirik sekilas ke kamar Ino sebelum menuruni tangga. Samar-samar wangi manis tercium dari lantai bawah. Baru seminggu ia sekolah di HLA, baru seminggu pula Sakura tinggal di asrama G-17 dan ia sudah hafal kegiatan penghuni asramanya. Itu, yang memasak pasti Hinata.

"Kudengar kau pulang ke rumah," kata Sakura saat ia tiba di dapur. Sakura melirik Hinata sekilas sebelum memberikan senyuman ala kadarnya.

Hinata menegang, meski luput dari pandangan Sakura yang sekarang sudah sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemari. Mencari coklat seduh.

"Ti-ti-tidak jadi," jawab Hinata, masih dengan gagapnya yang biasa. Sudah seminggu, tapi Sakura masih belum tahu kenapa Hinata bisa gagap begitu setiap bicara.

"Ino dan Tenten kemana?" tanya si gadis merah jambu. Ia menumpahkan isi kemasan coklat seduh miliknya ke dalam gelas sebelum menyiram isinya dengan air panas. "Aku tidak lihat mereka."

"In-Ino selalu pu-pulang k-ke rumah di a-akhir pe-pe-pekan," kata Hinata. Detik berikutnya, Sakura merasa bertanya pada Hinata bukan keputusan tepat. Ia sendiri pegal menunggu gadis itu selesai bicara.

"Te-Tenten b-belum ba-bangun," Sakura mulai berpikir untuk memberikan catatan kecil pada Hinata. Lebih baik gadis itu bicara lewat tulisan saja daripada harus gagap begini, pikirnya.

"Oke. Kau buat _waffle_? Boleh aku makan ya kalau sudah jadi? Jawab saja dengan anggukan atau gelengan," kata Sakura cepat. Hinata mengangguk.

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi setelah itu. Sakura segera melengos pergi ke ruang tengah, menonton acara televisi sementara Hinata kembali disibukkan dengan adonan _waffle_ yang dibuatnya.

[][][]

"Ayahmu mau menikah lagi?" adalah pengganti dari ucapans selamat pagi yang seharusnya mampir ke telinga Naruto pagi itu. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan _the one and only_ Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabat sejak kecilnya. Naruto menegang, meski dalam hati tahu—dan paham betul—bahwa pertanyaan seperti ini akan datang juga pada akhirnya.

Sasuke diam, menunggu dengan sabar sampai Naruto buka suara. Tidak mau memaksa, karena mengerti sepenuhnya bahwa berita itu memberatkan hati Naruto. Sasuke tidak butuh jawaban atas pertanyaan retoris yang ia luncurkan barusan. Pertanyaan itu hanya pancingan agar Naruto mau bicara padanya. Dingin begini, Sasuke punya sisi kemanusiaan juga. Apalagi yang dibicarakan disini adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Naruto menghela nafas. Pria pirang itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya di sofa kamar Sasuke. Selanjutnya, meletakkan stik _play station_ di atas sofa tepat di tengah-tengah antara dirinya dan sahabat _raven_ nya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Naruto. Jawaban atas pertanyaan itu sebenarnya sudah ada di kepalanya. Naruto hanya ingin memastikan mana di antara ketiga kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan—yang merupakan jawaban Sasuke.

"Kakakku," jawab Sasuke singkat. Air mukanya masih datar seperti biasa. Sejenak, Naruto rasanya tidak percaya Sasuke benar peduli pada dirinya.

Kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, adalah seorang jenius muda lulusan London School of Economics and Political Science. Ia menyandang _Bachelor Degree_ di usia dua puluh. Jelas pencapaian yang sangat brilian. Saat ini, Itachi memegang jabatan _General Manager_ di Uchiha Corporation meski usianya masih dua puluh tiga. Untuk yang satu ini, rasanya Naruto paham betul kenapa Sasuke sangat berambisi mengalahkan kakaknya.

Sasuke melihat Itachi sama seperti dirinya melihat Sasuke. Senang rasanya punya seseorang di dunia ini untuk dikalahkan sepenuh tenaga.

"Benar," Naruto memberikan jawaban. Penegasan atas pertanyaan Sasuke, sebenarnya. Mengingat cowok itu sudah memegang jawaban pasti atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Sebulan yang lalu, saat liburan musim panas baru dimulai Ayah bilang padaku ia sedang merencanakan pernikahan. Kau tahu kan, _Teme_ , aku masih belum menerima keberadaan Ayah sejak saat itu," Naruto tersenyum kecut. Sasuke mengerti, maksud dari 'waktu itu' yang disebut si pirang adalah saat dimana Ibunya meninggal.

"Lalu Ayah bilang dia akan menikah lagi. Maksudku, kukira dengan kepergian Ibu dan rasa bersalah yang mungkin menumpuk di hatinya, ia akan menduda seumur hidup. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Setelah mencampakkan Ibu, Ayah dengan mudahnya bilang akan menikah lagi."

Sasuke menarik nafas. "Jadi semalam kau kabur dari makan malam Ayahmu dan calon ibu tirimu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku ingin Ayah tahu kalau aku tidak setuju. Agak kekanakan, memang. Kurasa besok kartu kreditku pasti sudah di blokir."

"Siapa?" Sasuke bertanya, agak ambigu. Tapi Naruto mengerti. Cowok pirang itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya keras-keras.

"Akemi Hyuuga," Naruto menahan nafas sejenak. "Ibu dari Hinata Hyuuga."

* * *

 _to be continued_

* * *

 _Doakan saja bisa update cepat. He he._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again, readers. Terima kasih untuk komentar kalian yang tidak bisa saya balas satu persatu. Because I'm too lazy to do it dan aku yakin kalian tidak mau berlama-lama sampai bisa membaca Dormitory he he he (alibi abezz). Just so you know, aku selalu baca komentar kalian semua, kok. Bahkan mengeceknya setiap sebelum nulis. Those comments gave me a lot of motivation._

 _Untuk yang bertanya apakah ini SS atau NH? Ini cerita tentang SS._

 _Kenapa konflik NH kok rasanya lebih greget? Well, aku memang sengaja membuatnya seperti itu. Jadi, cerita ini adalah tentang Sakura dan Sasuke yang memandang permasalahan teman-temannya, dan permasalahan mereka sendiri. Atau singkatnya, sudut pandang SasuSaku tentang hidup mereka di HLA. Tenang saja. Satu per satu konflik akan saya keluarkan so just be patient :)_

 _Nah, selamat membaca. Untuk kalian yang kemarin bilang chapternya kependekan, ini kubuat lebih panjang. Semoga suka!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Heeimadictator._

* * *

 **DORMITORY**

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story belong to Heeimadictator**

* * *

 _ **God must hate me. He cursed me for eternity.**_

– _**God Must Hate Me, Simple Plan –**_

* * *

 **[3RD PERSON]**

Sakura ingat kapan pertama kali ia sadar ia punya ketertarikan yang tidak biasa pada sesama gadis. Saat itu, gadis bersurai merah jambu itu masih duduk di tingkat dua _chūgakkō._ Gadis itu bernama Maki. Teman sebangku Sakura saat ia duduk di kelas delapan. Maki sangat cantik dan tenang. Anehnya, hanya di depan Sakura gadis itu bisa bersikap urakan, menyebalkan dan menanggalkan semua keanggunannya.

Hari itu, pertengahan bulan Mei. Beberapa minggu setelah upacara pembukaan semester baru, Maki dan Sakura beciuman untuk pertama kalinya di bawah guyuran bunga sakura yang hampir gugur seluruhnya. Ciuman itu begitu panas seolah mereka berdua akan mati di detik kedua setelah tautan bibir keduanya terlepas. Sakura membelit lidah Maki, mendominasi. Sementara Maki menyerah di bawah pelukan Sakura. Berpasrah diri. Membiarkan dirinya dimonopoli.

Hubungan itu berkembang. Dari yang saling memeluk, berubah jadi saling meraba. Keingin tahuan mereka berkembang sampai titik dimana seluruh tubuh mereka jadi objek sentuhan satu sama lain. Tapi kemudian Sakura bosan. Jadi setelah perdebatan alot dengan Maki yang ngotot tidak mau dicampakkan, mereka berpisah.

Peristiwa itu tak lantas membuat Maki jadi satu-satunya perempuan di ranjang Sakura.

Hinata melangkah keluar kamarnya sambil memegang sebuah _hair dryer_ di tangan kanan. Samar-samar wangi lavender menguar memenuhi lorong lantai satu. Sakura, masih dalam balutan piyama merah mudanya, tersenyum lebar ke arah gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Pagi, Hinata," sapanya riang. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mata hijau zamrudnya menjatuhkan fokus pada dada Hinata yang—well, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya—besar.

Hinata refleks menutupi bagian dadanya yang tercetak jelas di balik kaos biru yang ia kenakan. Kaos itu memang tidak ketat. Tapi entah kenapa bagian dadanya selalu berhasil membuat pakaiannya terlihat demikian.

"Pa-pa-pagi Sa-Sakura- _chan_ ," balas si sulung Hyuuga dengan nada malu.

Sakura berdeham, membuang wajahnya ke sembarang arah. "Kau buat sarapan lagi hari ini?" tanyanya, menatap Hinata setelah berhasil mengumpulkan akal sehatnya kembali.

Hinata mengangguk. Pertanyaan Sakura benar-benar tidak berguna, sebenarnya. Di antara keempat gadis yang tinggal disini, Hinata adalah satu-satunya yang paling bisa diandalkan soal urusan dapur. Terakhir kali Ino dan Tenten mencoba membuat sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, keduanya malah nyaris meledakkan _microwave_ mereka.

"Lain kali kubantu, ya?" tanya Sakura, tersenyum lagi.

Kalau Sakura sekarang masih sama seperti Sakura yang dulu, ia sudah pasti akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Hinata. Kalau ia masih Sakura yang dulu, maka tidak perlu waktu seminggu sampai Sakura bisa ada di ranjang Ino. Dengan kemungkinan mereka berdua _hetero_ , Sakura masih cukup hebat untuk menggoyahkan pendirian itu. _In case_ , kalau dia masih Sakura yang dulu.

 _Unfortunately, some things changed._

"Ba-baik," Hinata menjawab lemah, tapi masih tak menutupi semangat di balik suaranya.

 _Nothing in this world that can be saved from changing._

[][][]

 **[SAKURA]**

Tenten, si cewek dengan rambut cepol berwarna coklat sudah duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menggenggam PSP kesayangannya. Atau kalau yang biasa Tenten bilang; benda itu _soulmate_ nya. Sesekali, aku yang sibuk membaca majalah sambil minum es coklat dingin akan mendengar gerutuan dari bibir Tenten. Atau kalau tidak beruntung, cewek itu akan berseru bahagia sambil menari kecil di tempatnya duduk. Merayakan kebahagiaan karena berhasil menyelesaikan satu level.

Game yang biasa dimainkan Tenten biasanya bertema _action, thriller_ atau _horror_. Cocok sekali dengan _image_ tomboy yang melekat kuat di dalam dirinya. Orang awam bisa langsung menebak karakter itu dari Tenten sedetik setelah cewek itu berteriak.

"Kalian malas banget, deh," suara feminim Ino terdengar dari ujung tangga. Aku mendongak, begitu juga dengan Tenten.

Ino meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggang. Tubuhnya dibalut kaos putih polos dan _boyfriend jeans_ sementara kakinya dibungkus sebuah _boots_ hitam berbahan kulit. Rambut pirangnya dikuncir tinggi seperti biasa. Aku bersumpah, Ino benar-benar perempuan paling cantik yang pernah kutaksir.

"Ini hari libur, Yamanaka. Sudah seharusnya aku bersantai kalau libur bergini," dengus Tenten, kembali fokus pada game yang dimainkannya. Aku mengerjapkan mata, mencoba memungut kembali sisa kesadaranku saat melihat Ino dalam balutan pakaian itu.

"Kulihat kegiatanmu hari ini dan kegiatan sehari-harimu yang biasa tidak ada bedanya, Nona Wu," ketus Ino. Sudah seminggu aku di asrama G-17 dan ada satu hal yang kupahami betul; sudah hukum alam kalau gadis _stylish_ dan feminim seperti Ino takkan cocok dengan cewek cuek dan urakan seperti Tenten.

"Bisa tidak kalian tidak bertengkar di detik kedua setelah kalian bertemu?" aku menghela nafas, menyuarakan protes yang sudah kupendam sejak beberapa hari lalu. "Kau sudah pulang, Babi?"

"Itu pertanyaan retoris, Jidat. Daripada kalian diam disini seperti seonggok mayat, membiarkan liburan kalian hangus dengan kebosanan tingkat tinggi, lebih baik kalian ikut aku."

Tenten kembali mem-pause gamenya. "Kemana?" wow. Tak kusangka ia akan tergoda juga.

"Kiri," Ino menjawab singkat. "Ayo, dong. Aku bawa mobil, jadi kita tidak usah capek-capek naik kereta yang pengap dan bau."

" _Just so you know_ , Ino. Sekarang ada yang namanya Uber," kata Tenten. Ia mengantongi PSPnya dalam kantung _overall jeans_ yang ia pakai.

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Plis deh, Tenten. Kau memangnya mau tanggung jawab kalau ternyata jok penumpangnya bikin kulitku alergi? Atau bagaimana kalau sopirnya bau ketiak?"

Aku tertawa. "Kurasa tidak akan separah itu, Babi. Kau jangan melebih-lebihkan, deh."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Ada mobilku, yang jelas-jelas wangi dan bersih, kenapa harus pikirkan alternatif lain?" Ino memutar kunci mobil di tangannya. Dari logo yang menempel di benda hitam itu, aku bisa tahu kalau mobil Ino adalah sebuah _Volvo_.

"Nah, daripada kalian bicara terus, lebih baik sekarang kau dan Tenten ganti baju," Ino melirik aku dan Tenten yang masih memakai setelan rumahan kami. "Aku tidak mau dibilang berteman dengan anak pembantu."

[][][]

Setelah tiga puluh menit penuh siksaan bagi aku, Tenten dan Hinata, akhirnya kami duduk manis di kursi penumpang Volvo S90 miliknya. Aku hampir meneteskan liur saat melihat mobil ini. Maksudku, gila memang si Yamanaka. Mobil ini bahkan belum turun ke pasaran dan si pirang sudah mengendarainya di jalanan Konoha.

"Kita mau kemana sih, Ino?" tanyaku yang memang belum kenal betul jalanan Konoha. Maklum saja, aku lahir di Iwa dan pindah ke Suna saat umurku sembilan tahun. Kalau Ayah tidak ngotot mengajakku pindah ke Konoha juga, entah sampai kapan aku akan menginjakkan kaki di kota ini.

Ino mendengus, fokus mengemudi. Tangannya dengan lihai mengoper gigi. "Aku kan tadi sudah bilang. Kita mau ke Kiri," katanya sambil memasang ekspresi seolah aku ini bodoh sekali.

"Aku tahu kita mau ke Kiri," tukasku jengkel. "Tapi Kiri bukan cuma satu buah rumah kecil, kan?"

Mengerti sarkasme yang kukeluarkan, Ino mendengus lagi. Ia memutar setir saat kami sampai di sebuah perempatan. Beruntung, lampu jalan belum berubah merah saat kami tiba. "Ke mall, dong. Memangnya mau kemana lagi? Mall di Kiri paling bagus dari seluruh kota di provinsi ini."

"Maklumi saja dong, Ino," kata Tenten, asyik lagi dengan PSPnya sejak kami mulai keluar dari kompleks asrama. "Dia kan dulu tinggal di gua."

Aku melirik Tenten lewat spion, memelototinya meski ia sedang tidak melihatku. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat Hinata yang sibuk memandangi jalan lewat jendela di sampingnya. Matanya terlihat sendu, kosong dan tampak putus asa. Sejak kemarin Hinata terus memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama. Aku ingin tahu kenapa.

Langit biru yang menemani perjalanan kami berganti gelap saat mobil Ino memasuki _basement_ bangunan besar bertuliskan Kiri _Mall_. Nama yang agak aneh, menurutku. Tapi kuputuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan itu.

"Makanya kubilang kenapa kau tahan hidup di Suna selama itu, sih?" tanya Ino seiring dengan berhentinya mobil di salah satu spot parkir yang disediakan. Cewek pirang itu membuka _seat belt_ nya dan keluar dari mobil.

Harus kuakui, kalimat Ino dan Tenten memang tidak salah juga. Dibanding Konoha, Suna jelas bisa dianggap seperti gua. Jalan menuju kesana tidak mudah karena satu-satunya jalan raya yang tersedia menuju kota Suna adalah sebuah jalanan sempit yang dikelilingi hutan. Wajar rasanya kalau fasilitas disana tidak sebaik Konoha.

Satu-satunya tempat _refreshing_ di Suna adalah sebuah mall kecil di tengah kota yang lebih cocok dianggap sebagai sentra grosir kecil ketimbang sebuah mall. Alih-alih menemukan butik H &M atau Mango, aku malah selalu menemukan grosir eceran murah disana. Kepindahan Ayah kesana juga karena Kakek dan Nenekku meminta agar kami tinggal bersama mereka sampai mereka meninggal.

Makanya, saat Kakek meninggal tiga tahun lalu, disusul Nenek dua bulan yang lalu, Ayah tidak membuang waktu mempersiapkan kepindahan kami. Ditambah Sasori memang sudah merengek terus karena tidak bisa berfoya-foya disana dan Ayah tidak mengizinkannya tinggal berpisah dengan kami. Konflik keluarga yang rumit, memang. Tapi toh, aku menikmati saja tinggal di Suna.

Mall di Kiri jauh berbeda dengan mall Suna yang sering kudatangi. Pendingin disini benar-benar berfungsi dengan baik. Berbeda dengan mall Suna yang akan jadi sauna saat musim panas. Butik-butik terkenal berjejer di setiap sudut mall. H&M, Uniqlo, Hermes, Prada dan banyak sekali model terkenal dari luar negeri yang bisa kutemukan. Ah, pantas saja Ibu sering kali pergi keluar sejak kami pindah.

"Mau Marks and Spencer dulu atau Uniqlo?" tanya Ino saat kami berdiri di antara kedua butik terkenal itu. Meski tidak segila Ino, aku tetap wanita yang doyan belanja. Mungkin keturunan dari Ibu, pikirku.

"Aku mau ke toko disana saja," Tenten tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Cewek itu menunjuk sebuah toko elektronik yang memajang gambar iPad keluaran baru di depannya. Sekali lihat, aku sudah bisa menebak dengan akurat kemana kira-kira Tenten akan mengalirkan uangnya hari ini.

Tapi Ino bukan orang yang mau mengalah.

"Tidak, tidak. Sekali saja, dong, kau bersikap seperti seorang perempuan," ketusnya. Tampaknya bagi orang seperti Ino (yang kadar kefeminimannya melewati angka seratus), sikap cuek Tenten benar-benar mengganggu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana mereka bisa melewati hari-hari sebagai teman seasrama dengan damai. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kasihan pada Hinata yang terjebak di antara mereka berdua.

"Tidak harus pakai _floral dress_ untuk menjadikanku perempuan, Yamanaka," Tenten tidak mau kalah. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Kesan pertama itu penting, Tenten. Dan sebagai informasi saja, kesan pertamaku padamu tidak begitu baik."

Aku menelan ludah. Perdebatan mereka mulai panas.

"Masa'?" Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tampak tersinggung. "Sebagai informasi buatmu juga, Yamanaka. Aku mendapat kesan pertama yang sama buruknya."

[][][]

Perlu waktu lama dan menghabiskan tenaga bagi aku dan Hinata untuk membawa Ino dan Tenten masuk ke butik M&S tanpa membuat mereka menjambak rambut satu sama lain. Ino masih kelihatan kesal dan Tenten masih tampak tersinggung. Mendadak, rasa kasihanku pada Hinata memuncak. Kasihan sekali dia harus mengatasi ini semua sendirian sebelum aku datang.

"Aku mau ini, bagaimana?" aku menarik satu buah _sleeve shirt_ berbahan _linen_ warna biru laut polos. Ino sedang ada di deretan _blouse_ , Tenten melihat _jeans_ dan Hinata tampak tertarik pada barisan _short dress_.

"Bagus juga matamu," kata Ino, menarik kemeja itu dari tanganku. " _Well_ , kupikir sebaiknya kau tanya ada warna pastel atau tidak. Warna ini terlalu terang buatmu, kurasa."

"Kurasa begitu," aku mengangkat alis. Selanjutnya berjalan pada pramuniaga untuk memintanya membawakan warna lain yang tersedia.

"Tenten!" Ino hampir meloncat girang saat dirinya menemukan sebuah atasan kotak-kotak dengan lengan tiga perempat dan potongan leher lebar. Mendengar suaranya, aku ragu orang akan percaya bahwa semenit sebelumnya mereka tampak bisa menelan bulat-bulat satu sama lain.

Tenten, meski dengan wajah malas, berjalan mendekati Ino. "Apa?"

"Kurasa ini cocok buatmu, deh. Feminim, tapi tidak mencolok," ia mencocokkan atasan yang ditemukannya itu di tubuh Tenten, mengukurnya. "Aku masih pada pedirianku bahwa kau harus membawa pulang beberapa pakaian perempuan."

Tenten mendengus, tapi tidak menolak. Kurasa hal ini bisa dianggap bahwa hubungan mereka sudah baik-baik saja.

" _Well_ , aku harus mengakui ini, Tenten. Selera Ino lumayan juga," komentarku, menatap pakaian yang dipilihkan Ino untuk cewek bercepol itu.

"Tentu saja," Ino memutar bola matanya.

"W-wajar saja..." Hinata yang sejak tadi diam ikut _nimbrung_. Ia tampak belum menemukan apapun itu yang ingin dia beli.

"Sakura, kau tau YMNas?" Tenten mengambil atasan yang dipilihkan Ino tadi dan menyerahkannya pada pramuniaga. Sementara si pirang, sudah pergi ke deretan _dress_. Mungkin berniat memilihkan satu untuk Hinata.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Nah, itu merk dari Ibu Ino," Tenten melanjutkan. "Koyuki Yamanaka, itu Ibu Ino."

Mataku melebar. Meski Ino bilang aku hidup di gua, semua orang di Jepang tahu siapa itu Koyuki Yamanaka dan sebesar apa merk YMNas. Harus kuakui, tidak banyak designer Jepang berkesempatan tampil di New York dan Paris Fashion Week. Apalagi punya _brand_ sendiri di negara-negara besar itu. YMNas adalah salah satu dari kelangkaan itu.

"Wow," tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, aku hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Ayahnya sendiri produser terkenal. Wajar saja kalau Ino akrab dengan hal-hal seperti fashion dan trend," Tenten melanjutkan lagi.

Aku sudah siap berkomentar saat Ino kembali dengan sebuah _floral dress_ di tangannya. "Nah, Hinata. Aku ingin kau coba ini."

[][][]

Makan setelah _shopping_ benar-benar jadi pelepas lelah yang bagus. Apalagi setelah Ino memaksa kami keluar-masuk butik di mall ini satu demi satu. Cewek pirang itu sudah kewalahan membawa belasan tas dari butik berbeda yang ia sambangi. Beli sepatu, beli baju, _dress_ , aksesoris, bahkan sampai memborong beberapa mantel meski musim dingin masih sangat lama.

Aku membawa tiga tas. Satu dari H&M, satu dari M&S tadi dan satunya lagi merupakan tas bagi _flat shoes_ cantik yang kudapat saat mampir ke Forever 21. Hinata juga membawa tiga tas. Masing-masing dari H &M dan Mango sementara Tenten bertahan pada belanjaannya dari M&S tadi. Hanya satu itu, tanpa berniat mengalirkan uangnya untuk hal lain lagi setelah Ino memelototinya untuk tidak melangkah memasuki toko elektronik.

"Aku mau minum soda!" kata Tenten, menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi kafe.

"Serius deh, Babi. Gaya _shopping_ seperti ini bisa membunuhmu," kataku, menatap Ino serius.

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Aku masih hidup sampai sekarang, tuh," timpalnya cuek.

"Tunggu, ralat," aku mengangkat tangan. "Bukan membunuh _mu_. Tapi membunuh _kami_ yang ikut _shopping_ denganmu kesini."

"Ku-kurasa Sakura- _chan_ benar, I-Ino- _chan_."

"Ya ampun, Saku. Kau kebiasaan hidup di pedalaman, sih. Beruntunglah kau berteman denganku. Biar kuajari cara melampiaskan _stress_ _a la_ orang seperti kita," Ino melambaikan tangan, memanggil pelayan.

"Orang seperti _kita_?" sebelah alis Tenten terangkat.

"Satu _milkshake vanilla_ , satu _lemon tea_ , satu _mojito_ dan satu _chocolate ice blend_ ," ia menyebutkan pesanan kami cepat ke arah pelayan.

"Orang _kaya_ ," Ino memperjelas setelah di si pelayan pergi. "Kau tahu kemana uang Bill Gates yang banyak banget itu pergi? Harus dihamburkan! Kenapa? Karena kalau kau simpan saja, uang itu tidak akan mengalir. Kau tahu siklus perputaran uang? Kau kerja, dapat uang, belanjakan, lalu si pembeli itu akan memakai produk darimu, kau dapat lagi uang yang kau belanjakan."

"Tanpa kau pakai juga, uang di simpananmu itu akan terus berputar, Ino," Tenten mendengus. "Uang di bank kan bisa dipakai sebagai pinjaman. Nah tabunganmu secara tidak langsung kan membantu kalangan menengah ke bawah untuk merintis usaha baru."

"Aduh, Tenten. Lalu darimana kesenangannya datang?" Ino memainkan ujung poninya.

Tenten diam, tampak masih tidak satu pemikiran dengan Ino tapi memilih menyikapinya dengan bijak dan diam saja. Aku menghela nafas. Setidaknya, satu perdebatan tak penting akan terhindarkan.

"Aku heran, deh. Kau dan Ino sangat berkebalikan tapi kalian bisa hidup di bawah atap yang sama tanpa saling meludahi wajah masing-masing. Aku penasaran bagaimana Hinata bertahan di antara kalian berdua," ujarku, menatap Ino dan Tenten bergantian.

Ino dan Tenten bertukar pandang. "Sakura, sayang. Mungkin kau belum tahu ini," kata Ino padaku. Suaranya manis sekali saat memanggilku _sayang_ , sial.

"Aku, Tenten dan Hinata baru jadi teman seasrama musim semi lalu," lanjut Ino. "Dan kalau kau tanya bagaimana menahan diri untuk tidak meludahi Tenten selama beberapa bulan pertama; jawabannya adalah aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"Jadi kalian juga—penghuni baru di G-17?" tanyaku lagi. Sekedar memastikan.

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata serempak mengangguk. Detik berikutnya, Tenten angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kita tidak coba mengakrabkan diri sejak hari ini saja? Disini?" tanyanya.

Aku menggumam. "Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. _I'm in_."

"Ku-kurasa i-itu ba-bagus..." Hinata berkata malu-malu.

Ino menarik nafas. "Karena Tenten bicara begitu, jadi kurasa langsung saja," ia melirik Hinata. "Hinata, apa benar kalau keluarga Namikaze dan keluarga Hyuuga berniat bersatu dalam pernikahan?"

Aku menganga, terkejut. Sekali lihat, aku bisa langsung tahu kalau Tenten sama terkejutnya. Diam-diam aku melirik Hinata yang sudah menegang di tempat duduknya. Wajahnya pucat. Jadi, sejak kemarin, inilah yang mengganggu pikiran cewek pemalu itu.

Hinata tidak menjawab, wajahnya pucat sekali sampai aku refleks melingkarkan tanganku di bahunya. Aku tidak bermaksud menggodanya, sungguh. Hanya merasa bahwa hal ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya sekarang. Sekedar mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak sendirian.

Lalu Hinata menangis. Dan aku, dan Ino dan Tenten sadar betapa pedih tangisan itu terdengar di telinga kami.

[][][]

 **[3RD PERSON]**

Sebuah Mercedes Benz warna hitam metalik berhenti di depan bangunan minimalis dengan plang bertuliskan B-17 di depannya. Ebisu dan Kotetsu keluar sebelum masing-masing membuka pintu kursi belakang. Memberikan jalan bagi tuan muda mereka dan sahabatnya turun dari mobil. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana _khaki_ yang ia pakai. Tanpa berkata apapun, Uchiha muda itu melengos masuk ke asrama.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan asrama para gadis, asrama tempat Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Neji berada punya fasilitas yang sama mewahnya. Empat kamar lengkap dengan kamar mandi, ruang makan, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga dan dapur dengan fasilitas kelas satu. Satu hal yang paling Sasuke suka dari HLA adalah; siswa diberikan kebebasan untuk memberi dekorasi pada kamarnya sesuka hati.

Kamar Neji adalah kamar paling lengang dan paling rapi di asrama mereka. Lantainya dilapisi karpet garis-garis warna _nude_ dan perabot lain yang memenuhi kamar hanya dua kursi kulit, sebuah nakas dengan lampu tidur di kedua sisi ranjang, lemari besar dengan _sliding door._ Berhubung Neji dan Sai adalah orang-orang pertama yang mengisi asrama B-17, keduanya berhasil mendapat kamar terbesar.

Kamar Sai selanjutnya—bisa ditebak—dipenuhi oleh lukisan yang pemuda itu buat. Didominasi hitam-putih, kamar Sai adalah tempat yang dindingnya paling penuh. Ada lukisan seorang perempuan berambut hitam di atas ranjang. Lukisan itu merupakan lukisan terbesar dari semua karya yang dipajangnya di kamarnya sendiri. Lukisan ibunya.

Selanjutnya kamar Sasuke adalah satu dari dua kamar dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Ada meja belajar lengkap dengan susunan rak kecil bagi buku-buku yang cowok itu punya di bagian atasnya. Nakas samping Sasuke juga dilengkapi rak kecil sebagai tempat menyimpan buku.

Dari keempat kamar di asrama B-17, kamar Naruto adalah yang paling berantakan. Lain dengan Sasuke yang memilih mengoleksi buku pengetahuan atau ensiklopedia berbagai ilmu, Naruto memilih memenuhi kamarya dengan majalah olagraga. Ada dua bola basket di rak kecil di sudut ruangan. Ada gitar elektrik hitam bersandar di samping rak dan puluhan kaset musik serta piringan hitam menjejali bagian lainnya.

Kalau keempat sahabat itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam dengan main poker sampai pagi, atau main _game_ di _play station_ sampai tengah malam, kamar Naruto jelas bukan pilihan yang bijak.

" _Trims_ , Ebisu- _san_ , Kotetsu- _san_!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. Berkebalikan dengan tuan muda mereka, si tunggal Namikaze ini jelas lebih punya tata krama.

Neji dan Sai sedang menghabiskan waktu di ruang keluarga saat Naruto dan Sasuke masuk. Sai asyik menonton BBC sementara Neji khusuk membolak-balikkan majalah arsitektur di tangannya.

"Kau sudah pulang," Neji bicara tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari majalah yang ia baca.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab santai lantas mendudukkan dirinya di samping Neji.

Dalam satu gerakan mendadak, Neji menutup majalah yang dibacanya. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Mata abu-abu miliknya tak bisa terbaca. Dengan pandangan lurus, ia menatap langsung ke mata biru Naruto yang berdiri tegang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang semalam?" tanya Neji. Naruto tahu, cepat atau lambat bahasan ini akan masuk ke percakapan mereka berdua. Klan Namikaze dan Hyuuga memutuskan untuk bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan. Tentu saja Neji dan Naruto tak bisa lepas tangan dari peristiwa besar ini.

"Kau tidak setuju," kata Neji lagi. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Naruto menelan ludah gugup. Neji dan Sasuke punya aura tegas yang hampir serupa. Meski dalam beberapa hal, Naruto harus mengakui kalau Neji lebih pandai mengintimidasi.

Obrolan antara Naruto dan Neji tampaknya jadi tontonan yang lebih menarik bagi Sai dan Sasuke. Keduanya memilih duduk dengan tenang di tempat masing-masing alih-alih melerai kedua sahabatnya yang saling berhadapan. Satu siap menerkam, satu siap diterkam.

"Aku tidak setuju, Neji. Kau harusnya mengerti," Naruto akhirnya bicara. Ia menatap Neji tepat di mata. Ada kilatan kekecewaan mendalam di kedua iris biru itu dan bukannya Neji tidak tahu.

Ia tahu. Karena itu ia tak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Dengar, Naruto," Neji bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan perlahan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "Kurasa ini saatnya memperbaiki semuanya."

Neji tidak perlu memperjelas kalimatnya karena Naruto mengerti dengan baik apa maksudnya. Sasuke dan Sai menghela nafas, mengerti kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah. Hyuuga Neji, si anak jenius yang dibilang penerus Hyuuga paling brilian sedang memberi Namikaze Naruto sebuah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya.

Hubungan Naruto dengan sepupu kesayangan Neji. Hyuuga Hinata.

[][][]

Kalau boleh jujur, bukan hal mudah mengabaikan ketidak cocokan antara Naruto dan Neji dalam hal pendapat. Apalagi sejak kedua keluarga mereka memutuskan untuk menyatukan diri. Naruto jelas menentang keputusan ini mati-matian sementara Neji, di sisi lain, bersikap seperti penerus yang baik dengan memberikan dukungan penuh.

Mereka sudah kelas dua belas sekarang. Dan semakin dewasa mereka, Sasuke makin merasa bahwa ada banyak permasalahan yang makin terasa menghimpit. Apalagi Naruto bukan orang yang mudah bangkit setelah depresi. Cowok itu harus dipukul, ditendang dan dikembalikan pada kesadarannya dengan cara kasar. Bukannya tidak mungkin masalah ini menurunkan mentalnya sampai titik terendah. Begini-begini, Sasuke punya empati juga.

"Lho? Si Pantat Ayam!" suara cempreng yang tidak ramah di gendang telinga Sasuke terdengar mengganggu. Mungkin hanya beberapa langkah di arah jam tiga dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kepala _raven_ itu menoleh, menangkap sosok cewek berambut merah jambu yang tempo hari membuatnya malu di kafetaria sedang berdiri membawa setumpuk buku. Wajah gadis itu datar-datar saja tapi rasanya mampu menyulut amarah Sasuke dalam sekali tatap.

"Si Merah Jambu," dengusnya. "Jangan memberi julukan aneh padaku, sialan."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. " _Look the one who talked_ ," ujarnya sarkastik. Sakura meletakkan buku-buku yang dibawanya di atas meja sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kau belum minta maaf padaku."

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah.

"Apa?" tidak, tidak. Sasuke tidak tuli. Dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau otak si cewek tidak sedang bergeser saat mengatakan itu.

"Minta maaf, padaku, kau," Sakura menjawab per-kata. Tatapannya seolah sedang berkata; _masa sih kau tidak mengerti?_ Dan demi _Kami-sama_ itu membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Cowok itu memilih melanjutkan membaca dan menandai buku miliknya yang tinggal beberapa halaman lagi.

"Hei, cepat minta maaf!" Sakura beringsut mendekat.

Sasuke diam.

Sakura mendengus. "Minta maaf!"

Sasuke mempercepat bacaan bukunya.

"Dasar tuli. Cepat minta maaf padaku!"

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi. Berharap dengan begitu Sakura akan berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan dan pergi. Ia berjalan menuju rak bertuliskan _ekonomi_ dan menyusuri susunan buku disana.

Presentase keakuratan prediksi Sasuke: 0%. Bukannya pergi, Sakura malah mengekori Sasuke. Mencari celah untuk kembali menghujani cowok itu dengan permintaan egoisnya. Sasuke—yang belum sadar kalau diikuti—berhenti di tengah rak, meletakkan kembali bukunya dengan rapi sebelum berbalik.

Saat itulah, Sakura mengurung Sasuke dalam kungkungan kedua tangannya. Tinggi keduanya yang jauh berbeda tidak menghalangi Sakura untuk mengunci pergerakan Sasuke. Di lain pihak, si _raven_ yang masih kaget karena serangan mendadak lawan bicaranya berdiri diam di tempat. Padahal kalau dirinya bisa, ia mungkin saja mendorong Sakura dan melengos pergi. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, seperti yang _kemungkinan besar_ akan dia lakukan kalau ada yang berani melakukan ini.

"Minta. Maaf. Sekarang," Sakura berujar penuh penekanan. Kepalanya mendongak, mempertemukan iris _emerald_ miliknya dengan iris _onyx_ hitam kelam milik Sasuke.

[][][]

 **[SASUKE]**

"Minta. Maaf. Sekarang," kata si merah jambu tepat di depan wajahku. Atau bagaimana menjelaskannya, tepat di depan dadaku mengingat tubuhnya yang kerdil itu hanya bisa sampai sebahuku. Dia mendongak, memberiku akses penuh memandangi irisnya yang hijau teduh. Dalam hati aku mempertimbangkan kemungkinan untuk menciumnya disini. Dengan panas. Saat ini juga.

Demi Tuhan bibir penuhnya itu minta dilumat.

Aku mendengus. Tidak pernah seumur hidupku aku dipaksa meminta maaf. Bahkan pada Ayah, kata sakral itu tak pernah berhasil meluncur dari bibirku. Dan si kurcaci ini dengan seenak jidat memintaku melakukan itu? Minta maaf?

"Bukan gayaku," jawabku singkat. Masih enggan memutus kontak mata antara aku dan si merah jambu.

Dia mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku."

Dia tidak membalas lagi, masih menatapku lama. Dan dorongan untuk menciumnya makin lama makin kuat. Sudut bibirku berkedut. _OK, it's worth to try_. Pelan-pelan aku menundukkan wajah, berusaha meraih bibirnya dalam gerakan paling perlahan yang pernah kulakukan untuk mencium cewek.

Lalu si merah jambu tertawa. Kencang sekali sampai ia menurunkan tangannya yang tadi mengurungku dan melangkah mundur. Sial. Sedikit lagi bibir itu bisa kucicip dan dia malah tertawa. Lagipula, dimana bagian lucu dari jawabku.

"Aku tahu," katanya ambigu. Aku mengangkat alis, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Cowok angkuh sepertimu mana mau meminta maaf, Uchiha. Kau itu gampang ditebak sekali," ujarnya di sela-sela tawa. "Kau dan aku sama. Aku tidak mengira kita akan sebegini mirip."

Aku masih terpana, meski tidak memperlihatkannya jelas-jelas. Cewek itu menghentikan tawanya dan menyeka air di sudut matanya. Aku baru sadar kalau si merah jambu ini sangat cantik.

Tunggu, apa?

Si merah jambu melangkah meninggalkan aku. Tapi berhenti di langkah ketiga dan menoleh.

"Lain kali kalau mau menciumku, lakukan lebih cepat," tukasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Aku mematung. Sialan si merah jambu itu.

* * *

 _to be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

**DORMITORY**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story belong to Heeimadictator**

* * *

 _ **When you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them.**_

– _**Fifteen, Taylor Swift –**_

* * *

 **[3RD PERSON]**

 _A few hours before Sasuke and Sakura bump into each other in the library..._

"Haruno Sakura?" seorang cowok berkacamata mendekati Sakura saat cewek itu sibuk bergosip bersama Matsuri dan Karui. Sakura tahu cowok ini. Shino, ketua kelas mereka yang jadi murid kesayangan guru Biologi mereka—Kurenai.

"Ya?" Sakura menimpali singkat. Tidak biasanya Aburame Shino menghampirinya begini. Bahkan saat disuruh menemaninya keliling sekolah saat Sakura baru pindah beberapa hari lalu, Shino menolak mentah-mentah. Katanya dia punya kegiatan yang lebih penting—yaitu mengecek fase hidup serangga biakan miliknya—ketimbang mengantar Sakura keliling. Sialan memang.

Shino diam selama beberapa detik, menatap Sakura dalam-dalam sampai cewek itu risih. "Kau dipanggil ke ruang OSIS," katanya setelah diam cukup lama.

Beruntung Shino segera bicara sebelum Sakura sempat mendampratnya. Lupakan soal marah-marah, cewek berambut merah jambu itu mengerutkan dahi. Tampak jelas kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Shino mengangkat bahu. Cowok itu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan segera pergi.

"Aduh bagaimana ini Sakura?" Matsuri tampak bersemangat secara tiba-tiba. "Hidupmu itu beruntung banget, sih? Setelah pindah dan kena hoki tinggal di seberang _dorm_ cowok-cowok keren geng Sasuke- _senpai_ , kau malah dipanggil ke ruang OSIS, pula!"

"Memangnya itu keberuntungan, ya? Kalau aku ternyata dapat kasus, bagaimana?" Sakura mendengus. Ia membereskan mejanya yang berantakan, memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam laci dan menata bagian dalamnya serapi mungkin.

Karui mencebik. "Kau harusnya tahu ada hampir separo cewek-cewek di sekolah ini yang rela dapat kasus hanya agar bisa ketemu ketua OSIS."

Alis Sakura terangkat lagi, kebiasaannya saat merasa heran. "Jangan bilang ketua OSIS disini _such a hot guy_."

"Bingo!" Matsuri menjentikkan jarinya. "Beritahu aku kalau kau tidak tergoda pada Gaara- _senpai_ dan aku akan menyematkan titel 'tak normal' padamu."

Sakura meringis kecil. "Ya, ya. Kita lihat saja nanti," timpalnya sebelum menyambar kotak yoghurt stoberi miliknya dan pergi.

Ruang OSIS ada di bangunan yang terpisah dari gedung belajar. Pada dasarnya, HLA terbagi menjadi beberapa gedung yang saling terpisah. Gedung belajar dan gedung praktikum masing-masing untuk setiap angkatan, kafetaria besar, gor olahraga, gedung perpustakaan, gedung kegiatan siswa dan gedung tata usaha berikut ruang-ruang bagi guru dan kepala sekolah di pusat komplek. Terpisah di bagian lainnya ada komplek _dormitory_ siswa yang terdiri dari puluhan rumah bergaya minimalis yang _keren abis_ itu.

OSIS atau dewan siswa di HLA dikepalai seorang ketua murid yang dipilih berdasarkan _vooting_ di awal caturwulan tiga. Menurut keterangan Matsuri yang didapat Sakura beberapa waktu lalu, cowok bernama Gaara yang berstatus sebagai ketua murid itu merupakan satu dari cowok-cowok _hot_ di HLA. Sakura mendengus mengingat betapa semangat Matsuri membicarakan Gaara di detik-detik terakhir Sakura keluar dari kelas.

Sejujurnya, ia agak ragu. Matsuri bilang Uchiha Sasuke adalah cowok paling _hot_ di sekolah dan hanya butuh dua menit sampai Sakura mengatainya banci. Rasanya selera cewek-cewek disini butuh di _install_ ulang.

Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura memutuskan untuk langsung mengetuk pintu. Berhubung waktu istirahat akan segera habis dan kelas selanjutnya adalah kelas Sastra Jepang Anko _-sensei_ dan Sakura belum berminat kehilangan sebelah kakinya karena berdiri di koridor berjam-jam.

"Masuk," sebuah bariton halus terdengar dari dalam. Sakura tidak yakin apa suara bariton seperti Gaara dan Sasuke masuk kategori _hot_ versi perempuan sejak dirinya bukanlah _cewek normal biasa_.

Pintu berdecit pelan saat Sakura membukanya. Dingin dari _air conditioner_ yang ada di dalam ruangan sedikit meremangkan bulu tengkuknya. Dilihat dari jumlah pendingin ruangan disini, ruangan ini kentara sekali lebih diistimewakan ketimbang ruangan lainnya.

Seorang cowok berambut merah dengan tato _ai_ di dahinya duduk di meja paling besar di ruangan itu. Beberapa map bertumpuk di ujung kiri mejanya sementara laptop menyala terbuka di sisi kanannya. Hal pertama yang mampir ke kepala Sakura saat melihat Sabaku Gaara adalah; cowok ini _hot_.

"Kau Haruno Sakura?" Gaara mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Sakura tepat di mata.

Sakura mengangguk. Hal kedua yang mampir ke kepalanya adalah; kenapa HLA memperbolehkan siswanya bertato? Jadi ketua OSIS, pula!

"Kau kenal Lee?" tanya Gaara lagi. Cowok itu menyangga wajahnya dengan dua tangan yang ditautkan. Mata coklat tuanya menatap Sakura tajam sekali sampai si merah jambu merinding di tempat. Aura mengintimidasi orang ini hebat sekali.

"Ya," jawab Sakura dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Gugup.

Gaara kelihatan tidak puas. Cowok itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kulit hitam yang ia duduki. "Minggu lalu Lee mengundurkan diri dari dewan karena akan mengikuti lomba karate di China. Peraturan dewan mengharuskannya memberikan satu nama yang akan menggantikan posisinya di dalam dewan kalau ia berhenti."

Gaara diam sebentar. "Dan nama yang diberikan Lee adalah kau, Haruno."

Perlu beberapa waktu bagi Sakura untuk mencerna penjelasan ringkas yang diberikan Gaara. Kata Lee, dewan, pengganti dan karate berputar-putar di kepalanya seperti gasing. Sakura tentu tahu Lee. Cowok berambut mangkok yang sekelas dengannya. Berisik dan penuh semangat. Tapi kenapa tanpa tedeng aling-aling cowok itu menyetorkan namanya?

"Lee bilang, dia ingin kau berkontribusi sebagai siswa meski masih baru," seolah bisa membaca kepala Sakura, Gaara menjawab. Cowok itu berdiri, membuat kursinya agak berputar. Gaara—perlahan tapi pasti berjalan mendekatinya. Dan semakin terkikisnya jarak di antara mereka, Sakura makin sadar betapa _hot_ dan tingginya cowok ini. _Plus_ , dia tampan.

"Jadi bagaimana, Sakura? Berminat masuk ke dewan? Kau punya pilihan untuk menolak dengan catatan kau memberi kami nama baru lagi."

 _Pikirkan, Sakura_. Benak Sakura berbisik. _Kalau kau terima tawaran ini, kau punya kedudukan di dewan siswa. Yang pasti melelahkan, tapi cukup beken di HLA. Kau punya kesibukan sehingga bisa melupakan bokong seksi Yamanaka. Dan tambahan plus plus lainnya, kau punya banyak waktu dengan si merah seksi di depan ini_.

Hari itu, Sakura resmi jadi anggota baru dewan siswa HLA dengan satu anggukan.

[][][]

Musim panas masih belum sepenuhnya pergi. Masih sebulan lagi sampai musim gugur tiba dan suhu masih setinggi biasanya. Dalam beberapa hari tidak beruntung, hujan akan turun dan udara akan menjadi lembab. Berada pada penghujung musim panas adalah hal yang paling tidak Neji sukai. Latihan karate akan menjadi lebih singkat karena udara lembab kerap kali membuat semangat latihan anggotanya karam.

Matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat. Langit masih sebiru tadi pagi, belum ada tanda-tanda kalau hujan akan turun sepanjang sore yang tersisa. Dengan langkah-langkah lebar, setelah menuntaskan kuis Fisika Ibiki- _sensei_ , prodigi Hyuuga itu berjalan ke arah gedung latihan karate. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat bergoyang, beberapa helai nakal tertiup angin. Makin dekat jarak antara dirinya dengan gedung latihan karate, makin keras suara tendangan di telinganya.

Dari semua anggota karate yang terdaftar di klub karate HLA, Lee adalah yang paling berbakat. Seolah tidak cukup dengan talenta alami itu, Lee juga tidak kenal menyerah. Untuk itulah, nama yang Neji ajukan pada Gai- _sensei_ adalah namanya.

"Hyaat!" suara matras yang beradu dengan kaki Lee lebih kencang saat Neji sudah memasuki gedung latihan. Adik kelasnya itu sedang mempraktekan _ushiro mawashi geri,_ yaitu tendangan yang menargetkan kepala lawan dengan cara menyerang dari sisi kepala.

Neji memutuskan bersandar di samping pintu gedung latihan, memperhatikan dalam diam.

" _Neji! Gerakanku sudah benar, kan?" cewek dengan rambut coklat panjang yang dicepol di kedua sisi kepala itu menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil. Berlari-lari kecil, ia menghampiri Neji yang hari itu memang bertugas sebagai pengamat._

 _Neji mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil. Kecil namun manis. Lantas, tangannya bergerak menepuk kepala lawan bicaranya. "Ya, sudah benar," katanya lembut._

" _Ada untungnya juga pacaran dengan ketua karate," cewek itu nyengir, nadanya terdengar bercanda. "Kau jadi bisa mengajariku karate di waktu senggang."_

" _Aku masih bisa mengajarimu di waktu klub," Neji menimpali singkat._

" _Tidak, tidak. Waktumu di klub akan terbagi dengan anggota lain. Aku tidak mau," setengah merajuk, cewek itu mengerucutkan bibir. Tawa Neji berderai._

"Neji _-senpai?"_ suara Lee menginterupsi kegiatan Neji mengingat masa lalu. Cowok itu sedang mengelap dahinya dengan handuk kering. Persis posisi cewek itu saat dulu selesai latihan. Neji meringis dalam hati.

"Ada apa _senpai_ kesini? Bukankah hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub?" lagi, Lee menyematkan nada tanya dalam kalimatnya.

"Hanya melihat-lihat. Sekaligus ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, Lee."

Dahi Lee yang sangat tebal mengerut. "Apa itu, _senpai_?" tanyanya.

Neji menarik nafas. "Mulai hari ini, aku menunjukmu jadi ketua klub karate."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Lee untuk mencerna kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Neji. Selain karate, cowok itu memang agak bodoh. Tentu saja cowok sempurna seperti Neji tidak bisa diproduksi semua orang.

"A-apa? Ba-bagai... ke-kenapa harus a-a-aku?" Lee sekarang terdengar mirip sepupunya, Hinata.

Neji mengangkat alis.

"Ma-maksudku aku bahkan ti-tidak pintar," Lee mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Cowok itu adalah adik kelas Neji yang paling bersemangat dan melihatnya gelagapan begini membuat Neji sadar bahwa jabatan ketuanya tidak semain-main itu.

"Jadi, kau merasa kau belum pantas jadi ketua, Lee?" Neji memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Lee sampai tersisa satu meter.

Lee mengangguk.

Tangan Neji mendarat di bahu Lee. Memberikan _support_ terbaiknya. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman kecil yang hampir tak kasat mata. "Oleh karena itulah, kau kupilih."

Selepas mengatakan itu, Neji langsung keluar dari gedung latihan.

[][][]

"Jadi sekarang kau resmi anggota dewan?" beberapa kepala langsung menoleh saat suara Matsuri naik dua oktaf. Sakura mendesis, tidak suka. Ia menyalak galak yang hanya dibalas tatapan tak bersalah ala Matsuri.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," akunya, memutar-mutar pena dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk.

"Taruhan denganku, kau menerima itu karena terpesona pada Gaara- _senpai_ ," Tayuya menunjuk Sakura tepat di depan wajahnya dengan sebuah lolipop.

Sakura tidak menjawab, meski mengamini dalam hati. Ia sibuk mengacak-acak pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain bernafas. Ketimbang obrolan Matsuri dan Tayuya tentang betapa beruntungnya dirinya diundang Gaara ke dalam dewan siswa, Sakura lebih tertarik mencari tahu tentang kenapa ia bisa merasakan ketertarikan semacam _itu_ pada Gaara. Pada seorang _cowok_.

Ini pertama kalinya.

"Gaara _-senpai_ itu ada di kotak yang sama dengan Sasuke- _senpai_ dan teman-temannya. Jadi wajar saja kalau Sakura tertarik," Matsuri menghela nafas. Ia sudah naksir Gaara sejak kelas satu dan belum berhasil untuk sekedar menatap mata _jade_ cowok itu.

Dahi Sakura berkerut saat mendengar nama yang familiar di telinganya. "Sasuke?"

"Ya, tetanggamu itu. Aku tidak tahu deh kalimat apa yang cocok menggambarkan cowok seperti dia. Jenius, tampan, kaya dan punya perangai yang buruk. Tipe cowok yang bakal dikejar-kejar nyaris seluruh populasi wanita di dunia ini."

Tayuya mendengus. "Ya, dan tipe cowok yang bisa kau temukan sedang menyodok kemaluan wanita di dalam ruang kesehatan setiap Kamis siang."

Sakura berusaha menahan tawa. "Jadi dia _playboy_?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan, bukan. Aduh _playboy_ itu terlalu halus untuk menggambarkan Sasuke," Matsuri menggerakkan jari telunjuknya gusar, mengetuk meja. "Sasuke- _senpai_ itu _libertine_. _Libertine_ yang _classy,_ jenius, kaya dan sangat hot _._ "

"Singkatnya, dia itu _libertine_ yang langka," tambah Tayuya.

Tawa Sakura berderai. "Plis, deh, Tayuya, Matsuri. Sekali _libertine_ ya tetap saja _libertine_. Dan kalimatmu barusan itu kontradiksi, tahu. Bagaimana bisa seorang _libertine_ digolongkan _classy_?"

[][][]

 **[SASUKE]**

Perpustakaan sekolah menemukan waktu tersepinya di hari Jumat sore. Bangunan tiga lantai itu terasa jauh lebih lengang di waktu itu. Aku mendorong terbuka pintu kaca besar dan membiarkan pendingin ruangan menghapus keringat di dahi dan leherku. Musim panas tinggal sebentar lagi sebelum menemui akhirnya dan aku tidak sabar menghadapi musim gugur tahun ini.

Ada beberapa siswa kelas dua belas duduk berkelompok di lorong pelajaran biologi. Berdiskusi dengan suara terpelan mereka, menjaga kesakralan perpustakaan. Selain ruang kesehatan yang dijaga Konan _-nee_ , aku senang menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Disini tenang, dan Kabuto si penjaga perpus akan dengan senang hati menendang bokong siapapun yang berbuat kerusuhan.

Ketenangan ini berarti, menjauh dari bau badan memuakkan cewek-cewek yang selalu mengikutiku.

"Hai, Sasuke," Kabuto menyapaku sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot dengan jari tengah. Kabuto adalah salah satu dari manusia pintar yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan tepat. Ia jenius, karena itu alih-alih membuat dirinya sendiri repot dengan urusan kuliah, ia langsung bekerja di badan arsip yayasan HLA kemudian ditempatkan di tempat tenang ini. Kadang-kadang Kabuto akan terlibat dengan beberapa _research_ yang dilakukan para guru sebagai asisten ahli, atau membantu penyusunan jurnal ilmiah tertentu karena penulisannya baik sekali.

"Hn," aku menggumam seadanya, menyerahkan kartu perpustakaanku padanya dan berjalan menyusuri lorong matematika.

"Sasuke~" suara seduktif yang sudah kuhafal di luar kepala menginterupsi kegiatanku memilih buku latihan kalkulus. Uzumaki Karin berdiri dua meter di arah jam tiga dengan seragamnya yang selalu tampak kesempitan. Kemeja sekolahnya tampak susah payah dikancingkan. Meski tidak berdampak banyak karena aku masih bias melihat belahan dadanya bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini.

"Hn," gumamku ambigu. Aku tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk menyodok kemaluan siapapun hari ini, termasuk Karin. Jadi yang kulakukan adalah kembali menyusuri judul-judul buku kalkulus di hadapanku dan tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya.

"Kau sudah menentukan akan memberi _voting_ ke mana untuk kunjungan musim gugur?" masih belum menyerah, Karin berjalan memangkas jarak antara kami. Aku mendengus. Sudah berkali-kali aku tidur dengan Karin dan aku masih benci bau mawar memuakkan yang keluar dari setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Belum," jawabku. "Dan menjauh dariku, Uzumaki. Baumu memuakkan."

Selepas mengatakan itu, aku langsung membawa empat buah buku yang tadi sudah kupilih pergi dari rak buku matematika. Sekedar menghindari Karin dan baunya yang makin membuatku pusing. Aku tidak punya rencana untuk mengerjakan latihan soal selain matematika, tapi kedengarannya mencoba yang lain bukan hal yang buruk. Jadi, kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke deretan rak buku biologi dan siap memilih saat suara cempreng yang kedengaran asing menyapa telingaku lagi.

"Si Pantat Ayam!" _that was definitely not Karin or one of her comrades_.

[][][]

 **[3RD PERSON]**

"Bisa seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku ada apa dengan _Teme_ kali ini?" suara cempreng Naruto membelah kesunyian nyaman yang melingkupi tiga orang _dorm mate_ nya yang lain. Neji yang sedang duduk membaca buku melirik malas. Cowok itu tampak masih belum bisa memaafkan Naruto atas kekacauan yang ditimbulkan si pirang tempo hari.

Sai, yang baru kembali sambil membawa satu cangkir coklat panas, tidak menanggapi. Sudah berhari-hari ia diam di kamar saat senggang untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya dan kegiatan sederhana seperti memerhatikan Sasuke jadi luput sama sekali dari kesehariannya. Sementara objek yang sedang di bicarakan, si Bungsu Uchiha sedang asyik menyelesaikan soal-soal sulit kalkulus dari buku yang dipinjamnya di perpustakaan. Sesekali, cowok itu akan meremas belakang kepalanya, atau menggeram tertahan. Bukan karena tak bisa menyelesaikan soal, tapi karena kembali mengingat perkara yang tidak sempat ia tuntaskan siang sebelumnya.

Ciuman di bibir Haruno Sakura.

"Sialan," Sasuke menggumam—memaki—lagi untuk yang entah-ke-berapa kalinya. Ia melempar pensil mekaniknya ke atas meja lalu berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar ke dapur. Berniat membuat secangkir kopi demi mengembalikan kewarasannya yang dibawa lari tawa Sakura siang tadi.

"Psst, Sai," Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan pada kegilaan sahabatnya, berbisik. "Dia kenapa sih?"

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dipermalukan Haruno lagi."

Mendengar nama Haruno Sakura, seluruh kepingan-kepingan keanehan Sasuke seolah menyatu dengan sempurna di kepala Naruto seperti _puzzle_. _It makes sense_ , batin Naruto, diikuti keraguan-keraguan kecil lainnya. Bertahun-tahun berkawan dengan Sasuke membuatnya mengerti cowok itu luar-dalam. Dan Sasuke yang dikenalnya dengan baik tidak akan uring-uringan hanya karena seorang gadis.

"Tapi ini cuma Haruno..." Naruto terdengar menyangsikan. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah melihat Sasuke memikirkan seorang gadis lebih dari lima detik kecuali saat mereka bersetubuh.

"Haruno yang kau bilang 'cuma' ini sudah melukai harga diri Sasuke tempo hari. Kau tentu tahu _pride_ Uchihanya itu bukan cuma pajangan saja," kali ini Neji yang menginterupsi. Ia sudah meletakkan bukunya di atas meja, bersebelahan dengan buku latihan Sasuke.

"Dan dari tampilannya, Sasuke berniat membuat Haruno bertekuk lutut untuk mengembalikan harga dirinya yang sudah diinjak-injak," jelas Sai.

"Dan sayang sekali Haruno tidak segampang cewek-cewek lain..."

Neji dan Sai menjentikkan jari mereka hampir di saat yang bersamaan. "Tepat."

"Bagi Sasuke yang biasa dipuja, Haruno itu manusia langka," kata Neji, kembali meraih bukunya setelah menandaskan teh di cangkir abu-abunya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke kembali dengan cangkir biru tua beruap di tangannya.

"Kudengar kunjungan tahun ini akan diadakan ke Kirigakure atau Korea. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sai?" Naruto, tidak mampu menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik. Sai meringis, bersiap kalau-kalau Sasuke menangkap ada yang aneh dari cara Naruto bicara. Cowok itu selalu saja sangat tajam kalau dia mau.

Tapi Sasuke hari ini sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik bahkan untuk melayangkan tatapan curiga ke arah Naruto yang sudah kikuk luar biasa. Ia hanya melirik Naruto acuh lalu kembali berkutat dengan latihan kalkulusnya. Keberuntungan bagi Naruto.

"Kiri cuma beberapa puluh mil dari sini," komentar Neji. Ia sedang ber- _multi tasking_ dengan membaca dan menimpali Naruto sekaligus. "Aku memberi _vote_ ke Korea."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Kiri," protes Naruto. Entah karena bawaan gen atau apa, cowok pirang itu selalu lebih menyukai hal-hal local.

Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, buka suara. "Masalahnya bukan tidak cinta Jepang atau apa, Naruto."

"Lalu apa?"

"Maksud Neji adalah, kita tidak bisa melakukan kunjungan tahunan rutin ke tempat yang biasa-biasa saja," jelas Sai sabar. Bicara dengan Naruto memang lebih menguras tenaga dibanding bicara pada orang normal biasa.

Naruto diam selama beberapa detik. Tampak mencerna maksud Sai sebelum kemudian ikut setuju dilihat dari raut wajahnya. "Ah, sayang sekali aku sudah _vote_ untuk Kirigakure."

"Tenang saja," Sasuke menyesap kopi hitamnya tanpa melihat Naruto saat menjawab. "Semua siswa HLA akan memberi _vote_ untuk Korea."

[][][]

" _Pulanglah, Hinata,"_ suara di seberang sambungan telepon menelan kata-kata yang sudah susah payah Hinata rangkai. Gadis itu duduk di ujung ranjang asramanya, memilin ujung selimutnya sambil berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisan yang bisa meluber keluar kapan saja.

"A-ak-aku ti-tidak ma-mau," satu paragraf lepas yang sudah Hinata rangkai akhirnya ia interpretasikan dalam tiga susun kata yang susah payah ia suarakan. Kakinya saling tertaut di bawah selimut, memberi kekuatan pada dirinya yang sudah kepayahan. Di waktu seperti ini, Hinata seringkali membayangkan ada Ayahnya yang akan memeluk dirinya dengan sabar dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, hanya tinggal seukir nama di batu nisan yang bahkan potretnya tak lagi tersisa di rumah mereka di _Hyuuga estate_.

" _Berhentilah memberontak dan jadilah anak yang baik seperti Neji_ ," ibunya terus melayangkan berbagai jenis rayuan agar putri sulungnya mau menampakkan diri di mansion mereka. " _Kau akan menyukai Minato saat kau sudah bertemu dengannya, sayang._ "

Bagi Hinata, tidak ada pria yang akan ia sukai lebih dari ayahnya. Apalagi Namikaze Minato, yang delapan bulan lalu dengan lancang muncul di rumahnya dan berkata akan jadi Ayah barunya. Hinata tidak bisa—tepatnya ia tidak akan mau—menerima kehadiran Minato dan anak tunggalnya Naruto sebagai bagian dari keluarga barunya. Katakanlah, ia tidak sepenurut Neji. Tapi Neji bahkan tidak hidup dengan keluarganya sejak lama untuk mengerti posisinya saat ini. Keinginannya untuk mempertahankan apapun yang bisa dipertahankan dari keluarganya yang dulu.

" _Hanabi juga sudah memberikan persetujuan_ ," kata ibunya lagi, kali ini menyebut nama Adiknya dengan harapan Hinata mau memberi restu. Yang mana tidak akan mungkin. Hinata tahu adiknya seperti apa dan Hanabi lebih memilih mati ketimbang membiarkan keluarganya berada di bawah kendali pria asing bernama Namikaze Minato.

" _Karena itu pul—"_ Hinata tidak mau mendengar kata lainnya keluar dari mulut sang ibu. Jadi ia menutup telepon dan melempar ponselnya ke dinding sampai hancur berkeping-keping sebelum kemudian menangis tanpa henti.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam saat dua ketukan di pintu masuk menginterupsi suara sesegukan Hinata yang mungkin tidak akan berhenti sampai waktu makan malam nanti. Mengusap hidung dengan tisu di atas nakas, cewek bermata _amethys_ itu merangkak ke ujung ranjang dan turun untuk membukakan pintu. Mata kelabunya melebar tatkala menemukan ketiga teman satu rumahnya sudah berdiri dengan wajah cemas di depan pintu.

"Sori, Hinata. Aku mendengar suara sesegukan dan… yah… kau tahu…" Tenten adalah orang pertama yang menjelaskan padanya kenapa mereka bertiga bisa berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Hinata sudah siap melontarkan berbagai macam alasan masuk akal yang kemungkinan bisa mereka terima saat Ino membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Diikuti Sakura dan Tenten dengan kedua tangan melingkupi mereka berdua.

Hinata tadinya ingin mengusir ketiga temannya itu. Tapi alih-alih sebuah pengusiran, mulutnya malah kembali menyuarakan suara tangisan. Lebih keras dan lebih pilu dibanding sejam yang lalu.

Butuh waktu satu setengah jam untuk membujuk Hinata agar cewek itu selesai menangis dan mau memasukkan ayam goreng yang dipesan Tenten ke dalam mulutnya. Dan setelah itu, butuh waktu sampai cewek itu benar-benar siap sampai Hinata bersedia membeberkan seluruh masalah keluarganya di hadapan Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan Hinata. Cewek pendiam seperti dirinya kadang memakan waktu yang lebih panjang dari berbulan-bulan untuk mempercayai seseorang.

"Kau yakin kau menentang hanya karena kau tidak mau posisi ayahmu digantikan oleh orang lain atau ada hal lain, Hinata?" Ino berujar tepat saat Hinata meletakkan piring yang masih penuh di nakas di sisi ranjang. Cewek bermata _amethys_ itu membeku.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" Tenten, yang merasa bahwa bukan saatnya menjadi tidak peka, menatap Ino seolah siap mengoyak wajah cantik cewek itu kapan saja.

Ino mendengus. "Maaf-maaf saja, aku tipe yang ingin semua masalah beres sekali pukul," tukasnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dan di mataku, penolakan Hinata tidak masuk akal. Kalau ia mau menolak, ia tinggal datang ke rumah lalu minggat. Atau menjilat Minato sambil melakukan sesuatu pada perusahaan Ayahnya yang besar itu. Tapi kenapa bahkan pulang saja Hinata tidak mau? Tidakkah menurutmu ini aneh? Untuk orang seperti _kita_ , pernikahan karena bisnis tentu bukan hal yang wajar dan Hinata lebih dari mampu untuk mengatasinya."

Sakura benci mengatakan ini tapi Ino benar. Sehebat apapun pukulan dari pernikahan ini untuk Hinata, cewek itu seharusnya bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Apalagi ini sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak pertama kali ibunya memperkenalkan Hinata pada Namikaze Minato. Gadis itu seharusnya sudah bisa melakukan sesuatu kalau saja tidak ada yang menahannya.

"Apa sikap jijikmu yang berlebihan pada Namikaze Naruto jadi alasan ketidak masuk akalan ini, Hinata?" _gotcha_ , Ino dan intuisinya yang setajam pisau. Sakura menatap wajah Hinata yang seperti mayat hidup, pucat seolah tidak dialiri darah, saat Ino membawa nama Naruto masuk ke dalam percakapan mereka. Dan demi _Kami-sama_ , ia ingin tahu kenapa.

"Kau sudah kelewat batas, Yamanaka," Tenten berdesis tak suka.

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Sejak kau dan aku dan Sakura memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata, kita bertiga sudah kelewat batas. Lucu sekali melihatmu baru mempermasalahkannya sekarang."

Kalimat Ino berhasil membungkam Tenten. Cewek bercepol itu tidak berkomentar lagi dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Hinata yang masih _shock_. Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Jantungnya hampir berhenti membayangkan Tenten dan Ino akan bertengkar lagi tepat di hadapannya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"A-aku pernah me-menyukai Namikaze Naruto," Hinata akhirnya buka suara. Diselingi segukan-segukan kecil yang menyayat hati, cewek itu akhirnya benar-benar membuka diri.

Sakura memperbaiki posisi duduknya, mencari kenyamanan sambil telinganya fokus mendengarkan cerita yang keluar dari mulut Hinata yang terus terbata-bata. Di sisinya, Ino duduk sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata seolah dengan melakukan itu, Hinata bisa menyelesaikan ceritanya tanpa harus menangis hebat lagi. Di sisi lain, Tenten menatap kosong Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Gadis itu mungkin ikut bersedih, atau hanya kasihan saja, Sakura tak bisa memastikan.

"Ga-gadis kikuk sepertiku te-tentu saja tidak punya keberanian untuk me-menyatakan cinta pada Naruto. Apa-apa-apalagi fansnya ba-banyak sekali. Jadi yang kulakukan hanya mem-memperhatikannya. Lalu aku mulai berpikir... aku ingin ber-berguna untuk Naruto meski ia tak perlu tahu. Ja-jadi, aku selalu membuatkannya bekal setiap dia punya ja-jadwal latihan basket.

"Ha-hal itu berlanjut selama be-beberapa bulan. Naruto se-sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah de-dengan Neji- _niisan_ ta-tapi ia tidak pernah tahu ka-kalau akulah yang meletakkan bekal itu di-di lokernya setiap Jumat sore. Sampai suatu ha-hari... aku ter-tertangkap basah."

Hinata diam, dan Sakura bersumpah ia tidak pernah terjebak dalam keheningan semengerikan itu. Lewat sudut-sudut matanya, air mata Hinata mengalir lagi. Tidak ada segukan, cewek itu menangis dalam diam. Sakura meraih tangannya yang bebas, meremasnya pelan guna memberikan kekuatan sebanyak yang ia mampu beri. Tenten meringsak maju, memeluk Hinata dari samping. Sakura yakin, apapun yang Naruto lakukan pada Hinata, tidak akan berakhir baik untuk keduanya.

"Na-Naruto ka-kaget karena ternyata a-akulah yang memberikan be-bekal-bekal itu untuknya. Lalu dia... wajahnya... dia berkata bahwa..."

" _Mengerikan sekali setelah tahu kalau kau yang memberiku semua bekal itu_."

Hinata ingat dengan jelas kalimat itu sejelas ia melihat sinar temaram dari lampu tidur di sisi ranjangnya. Sejelas ia bisa merasakan remasan Sakura dan Ino di kedua tangannya. Kalimat Naruto, juga ekspresi cowok itu saat mengatakannya terus menghantui Hinata berhari-hari, bertahun-tahun setelahnya. Seolah mengingatkan pada dirinya bahwa ia adalah gadis yang menyedihkan. _Stalker_ yang mengerikan. Bayangan Naruto yang tersangkut di kepalanya seolah tak henti-hentinya berteriak pada Hinata setiap waktu... setiap ia mengingat nama Namikaze Naruto.

Dan Hinata benci itu.

Tangan Hinata dalam genggaman Sakura bergetar, tanda betapa besar peristiwa sederhana itu mempengaruhinya kesehatan mentalnya. Bahu gadis itu berguncang hebat, dan ia mulai menarik nafas keras-keras seperti semua oksigen di sekitarnya akan habis. Sakura ingin memeluk cewek itu, tapi ia yakin bukan itu yang Hinata butuhkan saat ini. Sialnya lagi, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang Hinata butuhkan agar segala kenangan buruk itu bisa meninggalkannya.

"A-aku tid-tidak ingin memperbesar ma-masalah ini ta-tapi kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiag di kepalaku. Tidak peduli berapa kali aku me-mencoba melupakannya... ia terus menghantuiku..." Hinata susah payah menyelesaikan ceritanya di tengah tangisannya yang makin menganak sungai. Iris kelabu gadis itu bersiborok dengan netra kehijauan Sakura.

"Aku harus apa... Sakura?"

Detik itu, setelah Hinata menyelesaikan pertanyaan, jawaban yang bisa Sakura berikan hanyalah tangisan iba yang sama pilunya.

* * *

 ** _to be continued_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Selamat siang, pembaca sekalian. Terima kasih sudah membaca Dormitory. Maaf aku baru bisa update sekarang bcs life is kinda hectic lately. Bulan ini aku sidang skripsi! Doakan cepat sarjana :( Mulai bulan September, aku mungkin akan update secara rutin karena sudah agak free so, thank you for waiting!_

 _lots of love, heeimadictator_

* * *

 **Presented to you by: dibaliksendu**

* * *

 **.**

 **DORMITORY**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Yeah, I'm strong and very fierce. Someone like you can't ever handle me.**_

– _**The Baddest Female, CL –**_

* * *

 **[SAKURA]**

"Anggaran tahun ini tidak bisa dihitung sama seperti tahun kemarin. Karena itu, aku mau Temari merincinya dengan sangat baik. Jangan menghitungnya dengan pas karena pihak yayasan pasti akan memangkasnya habis-habisan," Gaara meletakkan salah satu berkas dari bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas yang dibahasnya hari ini ke ujung kanan meja. Itu berkas yang dua jam lalu baru di selesaikan Temari, berisi anggaran kasar kunjungan sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi.

Jemari kurus Gaara menarik berkas lainnya dari tumpukan yang belum dibahas dan semua yang mampu kupikirkan adalah menu makan malam hari ini, punggungku yang mulai sakit dan kebiasaan Gaara menjilat bagian bibir bawahnya setiap selesai memecahkan suatu masalah. Catatan di bawah tanganku terasa panas setiap cowok itu kembali membasahi bibir bawahnya.

"Bagian publikasi?" mata _jade_ Gaara yang tajam berkeliling ke seluruh ruangan, mencari Toneri yang bertanggung jawab terhadap publikasi. Cowok itu tampak tidak puas saat tidak menemukan Toneri di manapun.

"Siapa perwakilan bagian publikasi?" suara dinginnya seolah menusuk telingaku, menyebarkan gelenyar dingin yang aneh di tengkukku yang tertutup rambut. Takut-takut, aku mengangkat tangan.

"Hanya Haruno?" ia kembali melayangkan pertanyaan dan semua anggota dewan terlalu takut untuk membuka mulut.

"Toneri- _san_ sedang sakit sejak minggu lalu," tidak punya pilihan lain, aku akhirnya menjelaskan keadaan. "Ikuto- _san_ ada jam kalkulus tambahan dengan Kakashi- _sensei_ yang tidak bisa ditinggal dan Erumi- _san_ bilang sudah izin pada Gaara- _san_ kalau dia tidak bisa hadir karena ada pertemuan keluarga."

Air muka Gaara jadi lebih bersahabat setelah aku memberinya penjelasan. Ia meraba tengkuknya, memijat bagian itu sekilas sebelum melempar berkas seksi publikasi ke sisi lain meja setelah memberi tanda di ujung kertasnya. Matanya melirik jam di dinding tepat di belakang kursi yang kududuki, lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Sudah larut. Kita akan membahas anggaran dan teknis yang belum sempat dibahas pada Jumat sore. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya," selepas mengatakan itu, Gaara menarik kursinya dan duduk. Kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di mejanya saat hampir seluruh anggota dewan berkemas dan keluar dari ruangan. Aku menyempatkan diri melirik Gaara yang tampak sibuk sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Pasti sulit jadi dirimu, ya," suara Temari yang mendadak muncul di sampingku hampir membuatku meloncat karena kaget. Cewek pirang berkuncir itu tampak lelah, terlihat jelas dari kantung hitam di bawah matanya.

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Sedikit," jawabku sekenanya. Temari tidak sepenuhnya keliru. Sejak pertama kali setuju bergabung di dewan siswa, Gaara langsung memasukkanku ke bagian publikasi untuk kunjungan sekolah. Hanya ada empat orang di bagian itu. Aku, Toneri, Ikuto dan Erumi, sementara kami berempat harus mengurus seluruh publikasi yang akan dilakukan _pra_ dan _pasca_ kunjungan musim gugur nanti. Ditambah Toneri yang sedang sakit dan Ikuto yang kerap terjebak kelas remedial, aku cukup kewalahan juga.

"Tapi beruntungnya divisi publikasi hanya tinggal kau seorang tadi," ia merapikan salah satu kunciran rambutnya sambil berusaha mempertahankan map biru plastik yang diapit lengan dan bagian bawah ketiaknya.

Aku mengangkat alis, tidak mengerti.

"Gaara punya kebiasaan buruk lupa waktu kalau sedang melakukan rapat. Dan berhubung kau duduk di dekat jam dinding ia jadi punya kesempatan untuk melihat jam saat mendengar keteranganmu. _Well_ , terima kasih lho, Sakura."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa setelah Temari selesai bicara. "Sama-sama, Temari- _san_."

"Nah karena sudah malam, aku akan sangat mengapresiasi kalau kau mau pulang bersamaku. Kebetulan asrama kita hanya beda dua blok saja."

[][][]

Tenten, Ino dan Hinata sedang duduk di meja makan dengan nasi kari di masing-masing piring saat aku sampai di _dorm_. Sejak peristiwa tangisan Hinata minggu lalu, cewek itu berangsur-angsur membaik dan mulai terbuka. Meski tentu saja, ia masih belum punya keberanian yang cukup besar untuk pulang ke rumah dan menghadapi masalahnya langsung. Aku masih terus memikirkan hal yang sama sejak Hinata bercerita tentang traumanya pada Namikaze Naruto. _So, we may think our words doesn't affect people that much but in fact, it does_.

Setelah meletakkan tas, berganti pakaian dan cuci tangan, aku bergabung dengan ketiga cewek itu di meja makan. Hinata memberikan piring berisi nasi kari dengan porsi yang sama padaku lengkap dengan secangkir teh hangat.

"Trims, Hinata," ucapku tulus. Entah apa jadinya _dorm_ kami kalau tidak ada Hinata yang dengan setia memberi asupan makanan bergizi setiap hari.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil perhitungan _voting_?" Tenten bertanya padaku di tengah kunyahannya.

"Ew, Tenten. Jangan bicara sambil makan, dong. Menjijikan tahu!" protes Ino. Tenten mendengus, menganggap omelan Ino sebagai angin lalu. Aku ikut mendengus. Ino bisa jadi seperti bibi-bibi cerewet kapanpun cewek itu mau dan sialnya ia melakukan itu setiap hari.

Aku menyesap teh milikku, lalu menjawab, "Mutlak, Korea. _By the way_ Hinata, teh ini lebih enak dibanding yang kau buat dua hari lalu."

"Tentu saja semua orang akan memilih Korea. Sekolah kita sudah gila, ya? Kenapa membuat _voting_ tidak masuk akal begitu sih?" lagi, Ino menyuarakan protesnya. Cewek itu mendorong piringnya yang masih setengah penuh menjauh.

"Ada juga beberapa yang memilih Kirigakure," aku mengangkat bahu, menyuapkan nasi kari ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya cepat-cepat.

"Ya ampun, kita bisa ke Kirigakure setiap akhir pekan dan naik gunung disana kalau mau. Bagaimana kita bisa menggadaikan Korea untuk Kirigakure?" hidup selama hampir dua bulan di bawah atap yang sama membuatku mengerti satu hal tentang Ino; cewek itu benar-benar tidak mau kalah.

"Masuk akal juga, sih," kata Tenten, nasi karenya sudah tinggal seperempat lagi. "Lagipula di Kirigakure memang ada apa, sih? Aku pasti sudah gila kalau memilih Kiri ketimbang Korea."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak punya nasionalisme sama sekali, sih."

"Sakura _darling_ , ini bukan masalah nasionalisme. Aku malas sekali deh ikut kunjungan musim gugur kalau cuma ke Kiri. Kita harus membuat kenangan setiap kunjungan tahunan dan Kiri jelas bukan pilihan yang paling baik."

Ino dan mulut pintarnya kadang membuatku gemas dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain setuju.

"Omong-omong, kau tahu kenapa di rumah depan ada banyak sekali mobil?" tanyaku, kembali menyesap teh yang diberi Hinata karena entah kenapa aku merasa sangat kehausan.

"Oh itu," Ino mendengus. "Paling ada semacam kunjungan keluarga."

Satu hal lagi yang bisa kupastikan setelah aku menjejakkan kaki di HLA adalah; Ino adalah orang pertama yang akan kucari kalau aku butuh keterangan atas sesuatu. Cewek itu tahu semua informasi penting di HLA yang kemungkinan akan kubutuhkan. Aku ingat Matsuri pernah menyebut Ino _ratu gosip_ dan mengamini hal itu sekarang.

"Kunjungan keluarga?" aku mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti. Hinata masih diam saja sementara Tenten tampak memberikan kesempatan pada Ino untuk menjelaskan.

"Ya, paling-paling Uchiha Itachi dan teman-temannya sedang datang mengunjungi Sasuke," Ino ikut menyesap tehnya. "Kalau aku disuruh memilih antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi, dengan sangat waras aku akan memilih kakaknya."

"Tentu saja. Uchiha Itachi punya _manner_ yang lebih baik dari Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sampai kaget saat tahu mereka berbagi rahim yang sama," kata Tenten. Jarang sekali aku mendengar Tenten memuji seseorang dengan _gender_ berbeda.

"Dan mungkin sudah jadi bawaan gen, semua keturunan Uchiha punya wajah ganteng dan badan seksi yang jadi impian semua cewek," aku bisa melihat sekilas ada liur menetes dari bibir Ino saat ia mengucapkannya.

Aku mengusap pinggiran cangkir, tidak lagi mendengarkan penuturan Ino soal cowok bernama Uchiha Itachi yang wajahnya beberapa kali kulihat di majalah bisnis Ayah. Kepalaku berputar cepat seperti gasing, memikirkan alasan logis kenapa aku bisa merasakan ketertarikan seksual pada seorang cowok.

Setelah bertahun-tahun berpikir aku seorang lesbian, mungkin sebenarnya aku _bi_? Atau _panseksual_? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengetahui orientasi seksualku sendiri secara pasti!?

"—ra? Sakura?" tangan Tenten yang terkibas di depan mataku jadi hal pertama yang menarikku keluar dari lamunan.

"Ya? _Sorry, I'm kinda spacing out_ ," aku menggaruk pelipisku yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Tenten mengangkat bahu. "Ino sudah naik ke atas, katanya besok ada kuis dengan Kakashi- _sensei_. Aku dan Hinata mau ke kamar. Kalau kau masih mau disini, jangan lupa matikan lampu saat kau naik, oke?"

Aku mendorong kursi, memberikan anggukan dan 'oke' singkat pada Tenten sebelum berjalan ke _counter_ dapur. Segelas _milkshake_ rasanya bisa jadi pelampiasan yang pas dari semua pikiran sialan yang menghantui kepalaku.

[][][]

 **[SASUKE]**

Jam di dinding sudah hampir menunjuk tengah malam dan Itachi dan kawan-kawan anehnya masih betah menghancurkan ruang keluarga _dorm_ kami. Cowok yang berstatus sebagai kakak kandungku itu bahkan rela membawa beberapa botol soda berukuran satu liter, keripik kentang, coklat batangan dan camilan lain yang sebenarnya tidak sehat dimakan di jam-jam seperti ini.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Itachi berkunjung dalam dua tahun terakhir sekolahku di HLA. Setiap cowok itu pulang dan aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumah, ia akan memboyong teman-temannya untuk mengadakan semacam reuni kecil di _dorm_ kami. Hidan, Kisame dan Kakuzu jadi nama-nama yang kerap datang dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

"Jadi, kapan kau lulus, Kakuzu- _nii_?" Naruto bertanya dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang. Aku mengernyit, mencoba menghindari remahan yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ia bicara.

Kakuzu mendengus kasar. "Masih satu tahun lagi."

"Kau ketinggalan Itachi- _nii_ dong kalau begitu," timpal Naruto. Aku bisa melihat Kakuzu menggertakkan giginya gemas.

"Wajar saja, bocah. Itachi langsung meneruskan studinya begitu lulus _bachelor degree_ sementara aku menghabiskan waktu satu tahun magang di perusahaan multinasional. Tentu saja waktu lulusku lebih lama!"

"Santai saja dong, Kakuzu," Hidan menepuk bahu temannya main-main. "Aku bahkan heran kenapa kau dan Itachi ngotot sekali ingin lanjut magister," kata Hidan. Aku memainkan ponsel dalam genggamanku, tidak tertarik pada bahasan mereka.

Hidan, Kisame dan Kakuzu adalah teman lama Itachi di SMA dan kuliah di Universitas Kyoto bersama-sama meski berbeda jurusan. Kisame masuk fakultas kelautan, departemen oseanografi dan sekarang bekerja sebagai manajer lapangan di pengeboran lepas pantai di Amerika. Gajinya mampu membeli Audi R8 yang terparkir di depan _dorm_ kami. Setali tiga uang denga Kisame, Hidan yang memilih bekerja setelah lulus kuliah sekarang tinggal di Amerika. Mengurus bisnis bar keluarganya.

Itachi dan Kakuzu adalah orang yang memilih melanjutkan studi ketimbang bekerja. Kakuzu suka uang, dan alih-alih mengurus yayasan sosial keluarganya yang menurutnya tidak menguntungkan, ia sudah dikontrak bekerja di sebuah perusahaan multinasional sebagai _accounting manager_ setelah ia lulus nanti sementara Itachi— _well_ , Ayah sudah menyiapkan posisi presiden direktur untuknya kelak.

"Hidan benar," Kisame memutar kaleng bir dalam genggamannya. "Kukira saking cintanya kau pada uang, kau sudah pasti langsung bekerja setelah kuliah."

"Karena aku cinta uang, kuliah magister memungkinkan bagiku mendapat uang lebih banyak ketimbang lulusan _bachelor_ ," Kakuzu menutup kalimatnya dengan sebuah kekehan menjengkelkan.

"Kalian sendiri, setelah dari sini akan melanjutkan kemana?" tanya Itachi, ia melirikku lewat sudut matanya dan berdeham pelan.

"Kalau Sasuke, sih, sudah jelas ke Manajemen Bisnis," kata Naruto, ia menenggak soda miliknya. "Aku ingin lanjut Hukum."

"Neji dan aku juga ke Manajemen Bisnis," kata Sai yang sejak tadi diam saja.

Aku mendengus keras, menarik perhatian hampir seluruh orang di ruangan itu. Tapi aku tidak tertarik memandang siapapun kecuali Sai. Cowok itu masih memasang senyuman memuakkannya, lalu minum soda dari gelasnya.

"Sai akan ke seni lukis," aku berhenti memainkan ponsel, masih mematri pandanganku pada Sai dan senyumannya yang mulai luntur.

Itachi mengerti ada tensi yang tidak menyenangkan dalam ruangan sesaat setelah aku bicara. Ia mengubah topik, membicarakan tentang hal menjengkelkan yang Kisame lakukan dalam wisudanya beberapa minggu lalu. Aku bisa mendengar samar-samar Kakuzu mendesis tentang aku yang tidak pandai membaca atmosfer, tapi aku tidak peduli. Senyuman Sai sudah luntur, berganti tatapan kosong yang kerap kali ia perlihatkan kalau tidak ada siapapun yang memperhatikannya.

Ha. Begini-begini aku punya sisi empati juga.

[][][]

Tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari menjadi keturunan orang kaya seperti kami. Aku, Neji, Sai dan Naruto maksudnya. Makan malam berkelas, pelajaran tata krama sejak kecil, tidak pernah merasakan liburan keluarga, malam-malam pesta dan _mansion_ yang sunyi, ditambah tujuan hidup yang sudah digariskan saat masih berbentuk jabang bayi.

Tidak ada yang menyenangkan, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menikmati semuanya alih-alih menjadi gila dan loncat dari atap rumah. Aku tahu Sai sangat ingin melakukan yang terakhir.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengucapkan itu," kata Neji di Sabtu pagi setelah pesta semalam suntuk bersama Itachi dan teman-temannya. Aku meliriknya malas-malasan sambil menyeduh kopi di mesin pembuat kopi. Neji selalu tahu cara merusak _mood_ orang di pagi hari. Aku ingin sekali mematahkan hidungnya kalau saja tidak ingat dia sabuk hitam karate.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengerti apa maksud Neji. Seperti perempuan, Neji punya kecenderungan untuk mengamati dan mengomentari berbagai hal yang tidak sesuai preferensinya. Dan aku langsung paham, cowok itu membahas soal Sai.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apapun yang kumau," jelasku singkat, menuangkan kopi yang masih panas ke cangkir porselenku yang berwarna biru tua.

"Di hadapan kakakmu dan teman-temannya? Kau bisa sangat gegabah kalau kau mau, Sasuke."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Di depan siapapun aku bicara, bukan persoalan."

"Kau tahu betul Sai sangat memikirkan hal ini."

"Aku tahu," aku menjawab cepat, duduk dengan sangat tidak nyaman di atas kursi meja makan. "Karena itu kurasa aku harus mulai menyadarkannya."

"Danzo orang yang sulit," Danzo yang diungkit disini tentu saja Kakek Sai. Shimura Danzo, si tua keparat yang _old-fashioned_ dan keras kerapa.

"Menggosip tentangku di pagi buta, kalian perhatian sekali," suara setengah sadar Sai dari atas tangga memaksa aku dan Neji menoleh.

"Bagus kau dengar," aku mendengus, tidak benar-benar memaksudkan kalimatku. Kalau boleh jujur, aku cukup kaget saat tahu Sai mendengarkan percakapan kami. Tapi toh, aku tidak bisa menelan lagi kalimatku tadi jadi sekalian saja.

"Mau kopi?" tanya Neji, yang sudah mengambil alih teko kopiku dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkir.

Sai mengangguk. "Dengan dua balok gula," ujarnya yang langsung dijalankan Neji tanpa komentar lebih jauh. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun soal Danzo dan seni lukis sepanjang hari itu.

[][][]

 **[3RD PERSON]**

Musim gugur sudah hampir datang, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Daun-daun di sekitar _Hidden Leaf Academy_ sudah menguning, siap menutupi rerumputan hijau dengan daun-daunan kering. Hinata—yang sudah mulai ceria kembali—bilang, nyaris berbisik, bahwa pemandangan HLA di musim gugur adalah favoritnya. Dibumbui gagap-gagapnya yang sekarang mulai Sakura pandang sebagai sisi manis, cewek itu tidak henti-hentinya menekan _shutter_ di DSLR miliknya. Menangkap daun-daun kuning yang hampir gugur dalam lensa kamera.

Kunjungan tahunan HLA hampir tiba, dan Sakura jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kafetaria, ruang dewan siswa atau taman sekolah. Dimanapun tempat divisi publikasi berkumpul. Ia tidur hampir larut membuat desain pamflet yang ujung-ujungnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Gaara. Sakura bahkan rela menginap di G-8, tempat Erumi, untuk menuntaskan membuat anggaran divisi sehari sebelum rapat akbar. Ino sampai mengatainya _busy body_ , si Jidat Yang Sedang Puber (karena cewek pirang itu entah bagaimana tahu Sakura naksir Gaara) dan Tukang Modus.

"Pamflet ini sudah oke," Gaara meletakkan pamflet yang susah payah Sakura _design_ di atas meja. Si merah jambu menghela nafas. Ini sudah _design_ ketiga dan ia berniat pulang sambil menangis saja kalau Gaara masih tidak menyukai _design_ nya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura, nyaris berbisik. Ia sudah siap balik kanan bubar jalan saat Gaara bangkit dari kursi. Jantung Sakura seperti digebuk-gebuk, berdebar keras saat wangi _mint_ bercampur _citrus_ dan sedikit aroma jeruk khas Gaara mampir ke bawah hidungnya. Cowok itu memangkas jarak.

"Kau kosong malam ini, Haruno?" tanya Gaara, menatap Sakura langsung di iris _emerald_ miliknya yang agak berair. Efek gugup.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak langsung menjawab. Kepalanya mencerna dengan cepat maksud dari kalimat Gaara. Apa ini ajakan kencan? Tidak, harusnya Gaara sedikit gugup, tangannya terkepal atau berkeringat dan cowok itu tidak menatapnya tepat di mata seperti saat ini kalau benar ia sedang mengajak Sakura kencan.

"Tidak ada, _senpai_ ," jawabnya, suaranya mencicit seperti tikus kecil.

"Bagus," Gaara menggumam, ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau bisa gantikan Toneri untuk ikut kumpul panitia inti di kafe Byakugan?"

Detik itu, Sakura bersyukur ia tidak membiarkan harapannya naik seperti orang idiot. "Ya, aku bisa."

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu jam 7," kata Gaara sebelum menjauh, kembali ke kursi kebesarannya. Sakura membuang nafas kasar, mohon diri dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

[][][]

Ino hampir memuntahkan kembali _yoghurt_ rasa _raspberry_ yang sedang diminumnya saat Sakura menceritakan tentang Gaara dan ucapan PHP cowok itu di ruang dewan. _Dorm_ mereka yang sepi jadi terisi kekosongannya karena suara tawa Ino yang agak melengking memantul di dinding. Sakura bersyukur Tenten sedang latihan _muay thai_ dan Hinata sedang ada pertemuan klub merajut. Ditertawai Ino seorang sudah cukup buruk.

"Jadi kesimpulannya adalah, Sabaku Gaara tidak tertarik padamu," kata Ino setelah Sakura susah payah memelototinya agar berhenti tertawa.

Sakura mendesis. "Yeah, aku _menangkapnya_ dengan _sangat jelas_."

"Oh ayolah, Saku. Aku cukup yakin kau berpengalaman dalam hal gaet-menggaet cowok."

Niat awal Sakura adalah tertawa, tapi yang keluar hanya sebuah ringisan-ringisan kecil yang tampak miris. Sakura memang _pandai_ menggaet siapapun yang ia inginkan, tapi tidak pernah seorang _cowok_. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud _secara sengaja_ ingin menarik perhatian _cowok_ tertentu. Beruntung, ringisan kecilnya luput dari pandangan Ino karena cewek itu sejenak melihat ponselnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menggaet cowok," katanya, pelan seperti bisikan. "Dan ini pertama kalinya aku merasa _tertarik_ pada cowok, Babi. Bisakah kau pahami posisiku?"

Ino menjilat bibir, membuat Sakura hampir _khilaf_ dan menyambar daging kenyal kemerahan itu dengan bibirnya. "Ya, ya. Sombong sekali kau mentang-mentang populer."

Sakura meremas poninya, gemas. Sudah berhari-hari ia dibuat _stress_ dengan _design_ pamflet pesanan Gaara, anggaran dana divisi publikasi, orientasi seksualnya yang menggantung dan ketertarikan sialannya pada Sabaku Gaara dan Yamanaka Ino. Ditambah masalah-masalah orang lain yang mau tak mau masuk dalam kepalanya. Masalah Hinata, contohnya.

"Jangan meremas ponimu begitu, Jidat. Kau bisa mengalami kebotakan dini dan aku bersumpah akan kusiram kau dengan obat penumbuh rambut kalau itu terjadi," Ino menyerocos panjang. "Dari sudut pandangku, kau tidak bisa langsung menggaet Gaara begitu saja. Cowok seperti dia itu harus main pelan-pelan."

Sakura sedikit meremas botol _yoghurt_ nya sampai isinya menyembur keluar. "Kau kedengaran tidak sepengalaman aku, Babi."

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Aku boleh kelihatan begini, tapi aku masih perawan."

Sakura hampir mengeluarkan _yoghurt_ yang diminumnya lewat hidung. "Wow, Babi," mulutnya menganga tak percaya. "Aku tidak menyangka."

"Semua orang bilang begitu. Dari reaksimu, aku mengira kau sudah tidak perawan. Sialan, berapa kali kau melakukannya?"

Sakura meringis. " _Well_ , tidak banyak sih. Kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama, di pesta ulang tahun kerabat keluargaku."

"Sialan kau," Ino melempar sedotan _yoghurt_ nya ke arah Sakura sembari tertawa. Sakura meringis, melewatkan keterangan tentang berapa banyak ia melakukan _itu_ karena seluruhnya ia lakukan bersama seorang wanita.

" _Back to topic_. Jadi menurutmu aku pelan-pelan saja nih dengan Sabaku?" tanya Sakura, matanya jelalatan ke belahan dada Ino yang menyembul lewat kaos _V-neck_ yang dipakainya.

Ino tampak tidak sadar. "Ya, saranku sih begitu. Tapi hati-hati…"

"Kenapa?"

Ino tertawa, lalu melanjutkan. "Tidak menutup kemungkinan Gaara tidak tertarik padamu karena— _well_ , mungkin saja dia senang yang berotot seperti Hyuuga Neji."

Sakura melempar sedotan _yoghurtnya_ dan berkata; "Sialan," tapi meringis dalam hati.

[][][]

Salah satu tugas dari bagian publikasi adalah menyebarkan pamflet yang berisi keterangan lengkap tentang iuran yang harus dibayar setiap siswa dan informasi jadwal kegiatan. Merasa bentuk selebaran saja tidak cukup, Gaara mewajibkan semua panitia untuk bagi tugas melakukan sosialisasi di setiap kelas. Sakura hampir terjungkal dari tempatnya duduk saat Gaara memberinya tugas membagi jadwal piket. Dalam hati cewek itu mengutuk Toneri yang bisa-bisanya kena cacar di waktu-waktu tersibuk mereka.

Siang itu, selepas makan siang yang tidak lagi diwarnai cekcok panasnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke seperti hari pertama sekolah, Sakura berjalan terburu-buru masuk ke ruang dewan siswa. Ia memberi _briefing_ singkat pada lima orang anggota disana dan segera memanfaatkan waktu kosongnya untuk berjalan ke gedung lima. Tempat tingkat tiga kelas pertama mengisi pelajaran Biologi di jam selanjutnya.

Di tangan Sakura sudah ada dua puluh pamflet siap dibagikan. Cewek itu sudah mengikat surai merah mudanya dalam sebuah cepol tinggi di belakang kepala. Seragam musim gugur berupa kemeja dan _sweater_ yang dipakainya rasanya menempel di tubuhnya akibat keringat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya selebar yang ia bisa untuk mencapai ruang kelas Biologi dan menemukan hampir sebagian besar kakak kelasnya ada di dalam ruangan. Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya keras-keras.

"Selamat siang," ia muncul, berdiri di depan pintu seolah ada garis teritori tak kasat mata yang membatasinya untuk tidak masuk.

Kelas dua belas sangat bising sampai suaranya tenggelam. Sakura berdeham. "Selamat siang," lagi, ia menyuarakan sebuah sapaan sopan. Kelas masih berisik.

"Kau harus mengencangkan suaramu, Haruno," sebuah bariton yang sangat khas menyusup masuk telinganya. Sakura meremang, buru-buru membalikkan badan.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri bak model tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Posturnya yang tinggi menghalangi Sakura meliat apapun selain dada bidang cowok itu yang cukup lebar. Tidak perlu mengintip untuk tahu tiga temannya berdiri di belakang Sasuke seperti pengikut yang patuh.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia bergeser sedikit memberi jalan bagi Sasuke. Tapi alih-alih masuk ke kelas, cowok itu berdiri di tempatnya tadi seolah kakinya dipaku disana. Namikaze Naruto, Shimura Sai dan Hyuuga Neji berjalan santai melewati Sasuke dan masuk ke kelas. Ajaibnya, saat ketiga cowok itu masuk, kelas langsung senyap meski hanya bertahan beberapa detik.

"Kau mau apa, Haruno?" Sasuke tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Matanya yang berwarna hitam keabu-abuan melirik pamflet dalam pelukan Sakura sebelum beralih pada leher cewek itu. Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Kurasa kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk menebak, _senpai_ ," Sakura menjawab sarkastik, menekankan kata _senpai_ seolah sedang mengejek Sasuke.

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi.

Memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikan Sasuke, Sakura kembali ke ambang pintu. Ia berdeham sebentar sebelum hampir berteriak; "Selamat siang!" dan semua mata sukses beralih padanya.

"Oh, dewan?" seorang cowok berambut jingga berwajah lembut menghampirinya. Sakura punya _feeling_ yang kuat kalau cowok itu adalah ketua kelas. Ia mengangguk.

"Silahkah masuk," kata cowok itu, memberikan senyuman singkat yang terkesan kaku.

Sakura tidak mau membuang waktu lagi. Cewek itu berjalan ke depan kelas, diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Cowok itu berdiri kaku di dekat pintu masuk, tiga meter dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian. Aku disini sebagai perwakilan dari dewan siswa, berniat melakukan sosialisasi singkat soal kunjungan musim gugur sebulan lagi," Sakura melakukan introduksi singkat. "Boleh kutahu ketua kelasnya?"

Di luar dugaan, Hyuuga Neji mengangkat tangan. Sakura melirik si cowok berambut jingga yang sekarang sudah sibuk bisik-bisik dengan temannya yang berambut kelabu.

"Tidak keberatan kalau kau membantuku membagikan pamflet ini, Neji-san?" tanya Sakura, memberikan pamflet yang dibawanya tadi pada Neji yang sudah maju ke depan.

"Sesuai jadwal kegiatan yang dapat dilihat di pamflet, kunjungan akan dilakukan selama seminggu penuh. Empat hari studi dan tiga hari _off_. Selama itu, siswa diharap mematuhi aturan-aturan yang sudah disebutkan di belakang pamflet. Segala bentuk pelanggaran aturan seperti tidak mematuhi agenda, keluar dari rombongan atau melakukan hal yang dianggap bisa mencemari nama sekolah akan dikenakan detensi."

"Aku tidak menerima pertanyaan, maaf sekali," kata Sakura saat seorang siswa mengangkat tangan.

Sasuke mendecih, menarik atensi Sakura. "Kau memberi sosialisasi tapi tidak menerima pertanyaan. Lucu sekali."

Protes Sasuke itu, diterjemahkan Sakura sebagai bentuk pembalasan dendam cowok itu karena dikatai banci olehnya kemarin cewek terkikik di barisan belakang, memberi dukungan pada si prodigi Uchiha.

"Aku hanya menjalankan instruksi," Sakura mengangkat bahu, berpura tak acuh padahal ingin sekali mematahkan hidung Sasuke. "Untuk mengefisiensikan waktu, kalau ada pertanyaan, disana ada kontak yang bisa dihubungi. Untuk yang keberatan karena aku tidak membuka sesi pertanyaan, silahkan layangkan protes secara resmi pada ketua dewan yang memberi instruksi. Sekian, selamat siang."

Kelas itu sibuk berbisik-bisik. Entah meributkan apa, Sakura tidak mau peduli. Si merah jambu melenggang keluar dari kelas, mengambil resiko diberi cap _adik kelas songong_ oleh dua puluh orang kakak kelasnya termasuk di banci Uchiha Sasuke.

Yang disebut belakangan rupanya menyusul langkah Sakura dan menarik tangannya ala ala drama korea. Sakura merasa jiwanya ketinggalan saat Sasuke menariknya masuk ke salah satu ruang penyimpanan lab biologi yang gelap.

Sasuke mendorong Sakura ke dinding, membatasi gerik cewek itu dengan meletakkan satu tangannya di dinding sebagai pembatas. Akal sehat dan _pride_ Uchiha-nya mengutuk gerak refleks yang di hantar impuls sarafnya dari otak ke anggota tubuh. Uchiha Sasuke, secara tidak sadar mengejar cewek yang kemarin dulu mengatainya banci. _Oh, what a surprise_!

Sakura merasa jantungnya berdebar sampai suaranya terdengar oleh telinganya sendiri. Diam-diam cewek itu berharap Sasuke cukup tuli untuk tidak menangkap debaran jantungnya yang seperti mau lompat keluar. Wangi Sasuke, campuran pinus dan _musk_ menusuk hidung Sakura. Membuat cewek itu penasaran darimana Sasuke mendapat bau semenggoda ini.

"Berikan ponselmu," kata Sasuke dengan nada penuh otorisasi. "Atau kau mau aku mengambilnya sendiri?"

Sempat-sempatnya Sasuke menjilat bibir di saat seperti itu!

Sayangnya, bahkan di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke si bungsu keluarga kaya raya Uchiha, Sakura tetap menjadi sosok yang keras kepala. Mengabaikan debaran di jantungnya yang mulai menggila, cewek berambut merah jambu itu balik menatap Sasuke sok kuat.

"Oh ya?" tantangnya. "Kau harusnya tahu Uchiha, kalau tampangmu itu tidak mempan untuk beberapa manusia waras."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, ia bukan orang yang suka dibantah. Tangannya menarik pinggang Sakura, mengeleminasi sisa jarak di antara mereka yang bahkan tidak mencapai dua puluh senti.

"Kau sendiri yang meminta," desisnya dengan suara rendah yang membangunkan bulu roma Sakura. Tangannya merayap ke rok Sakura, memberi cewek itu gelenyar-gelenyar aneh di tempat tangannya merayap mencari ponsel.

"Kenapa Haruno? Terangsang karena aku menyentuhmu?" salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik membentuk _smirk_.

Sakura mendadak mendapat dorongan untuk meludahi wajah Sasuke. Ia hampir saja merealisasikannya sebelum Sasuke menarik keluar ponselnya dari saku rok. Cowok itu mundur selangkah, melakukan entah apa di ponselnya sebelum melempar benda besi tipis itu ke arahnya. Sakura menangkapnya tanpa perlu kesulitan.

"Itu nomorku, aku sudah menyimpan nomormu," ia mengacungkan ponselnya yang berwarna biru tua. "Mohon kerja samanya, Ha-ru-no."

Perlu diketahui, Sasuke mengatakan kalimat terakhir tepat di samping telinga Sakura sebelum meniup pelan cupingnya. Sakura merinding kegelian. Cewek itu mendesis marah, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga menendang Sasuke memakai lututnya.

Tepat. Di. Kemaluan.

Mata Sasuke melotot, hal yang jarang sekali terjadi mengingat cowok itu selalu memperlihatkan raut malas di wajahnya. Kedua pahanya merapat, dan ia tersungkur ke depan dimana Sakura sudah berhasil menghindar. Berniat kabur. Sasuke merasa kakinya sudah berubah jadi jeli dan rasa sakit di alat kelaminnya sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Di sisi lain, jantung Sakura yang berdebar sudah berhasil ia netralisir. Berganti kepuasan pribadi sudah berhasil melukai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hukuman buatmu," kata Sakura, senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajahnya. "Tenang saja, kau masih bisa menyodok Uzumaki. Hanya mungkin tidak segagah biasanya," ujarnya blak-blakan sebelum buru-buru pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke kesakitan.

Sakura bersiul senang.

Sasuke mengumpat kesal.

Sakura berpikir, kenapa tak dari dulu ia lakukan itu?

[][][]

 _guys if you ever wondered who dibaliksendu is, kindly check her out on wattpad! yeaaaa that's my pen name!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Heihei~! Mungkin karena aku yang kelamaan hiatus, tidak terlalu banyak review di chapter sebelumnya. But it's totally okay! Sesuai janji, aku akan update secepat mungkin dan membangun muse menulis sebisa mungkin. Jadi, review kalian sangat kunanti biar aku makin semangat~!_

 _Happy reading, minna-san!_

* * *

 **presented to you by: Heeimadictator dibaliksendu**

* * *

 **.**

 **DORMITORY**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **We've seen our share of ups and downs**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh how quickly life can turn around**_ _ **i**_ _ **n an instant**_

 _ **\- My Sacrifice, Creed -**_

* * *

 **[3RD PERSON]**

Dua minggu menuju kunjungan musim gugur, dan Hinata sudah berhasil keluar dari pergulatan pikiran yang mengganggunya beberapa bulan belakangan. Ditemani alunan lagu dari _The Carpenters_ , Mercedes Guardian yang ditumpanginya melaju melewati gerbang besar kediaman Hyuuga. Di sampingnya, Neji sibuk membaca dokumen-dokumen perusahaan HY Group. Seratus persen mengabaikan keberadaan Hinata dan kegusaran yang berkabut di wajah cewek itu.

Mobil berhenti di depan tangga pintu masuk, dan Hinata bahkan belum selesai mengusir kegundahannya saat Izumo membuka pintu. Pria berambut coklat berusia sekitar 30 tahunan itu tersenyum tipis. Dan Hinata bahkan tidak sanggup menarik sudut bibirnya untuk balas tersenyum.

Seorang wanita berambut indigo berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Hinata. Lantas menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukan. Ibunya mengelus kepala Hinata penuh sayang, tapi gadis itu bahkan tidak mampu merasakan kehangatan lewat rengkuhan itu.

"Ibu rindu padamu," kata Hyuuga Akemi, berbisik tepat di sisi telinga Hinata.

"I-iya," hanya sebaris kata itu yang mampu disuarakan Hinata. Ia melepas pelukan Akemi dengan gerakan canggung.

"Ayo, masuk. Minato sudah ada di dalam. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu," Hinata menarik nafas panjang, mengabaikan nada antusias dalam suara Ibunya. Cewek itu berjalan masuk lebih dulu.

Di sisi lain, Neji menatap interaksi Ibu-Anak itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Meski berhubungan darah, baginya Hinata, Hanabi dan Akemi tetaplah orang asing. Ayahnya terus menerus mewanti-wanti Neji tentang betapa ia harus menghormati keluarga Hiashi yang telah terpilih jadi penerus dan keluarga inti sampai akhir hayatnya. Neji menghormati Akemi, Hinata, Hanabi dan terlebih Hiashi. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa menganggap mereka keluarga setelah Hiashi memaksa saudara kembarnya harus puas dengan jabatan kecil di perusahaan keluarga.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Neji?" terlepas dari apakah Neji memandang Akemi sebagai sosok Ibu atau tidak, wanita itu tetap memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.

"Berjalan lancar," jawab Neji dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Kunjungan musim gugur dua minggu lagi."

"Terima kasih sudah membawa Hinata. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi membujuknya."

Sebenarnya, Neji juga bingung kenapa sepupunya itu mendadak berubah pikiran. Tapi cowok itu hanya menjawab; "Sama-sama. Sudah sepatutnya," dengan nada formal.

Ada sebersit kesedihan di wajah Akemi selesai Neji bicara tapi wanita itu tidak berkata apapun. Ia mengelus pundak Neji sekilas sebelum berjalan masuk menyusul Hinata.

Namikaze Minato adalah pria berambut pirang dengan garis wajah tegas dan wibawa yang kental. Ia duduk menyandarkan punggung di sofa ruang keluarga Hyuuga yang didominasi warna pastel, dengan secangkir teh di atas meja. Sinar di mata birunya mirip Namikaze Naruto, membuat Hinata mual.

"Se-se-selamat si-siang," kata Hinata, menjaga kesopanan sebisa mungkin meski ia ingin sekali lari ke kamar mandi saat ini.

Mendengar ada suara lembut menyapanya, Minato mengangkat kepala. Pupil matanya membesar, pertanda ia kaget mendapati gadis yang menghindarinya selama beberapa bulan belakangan datang ke hadapannya secara sukarela. Tapi pria itu tak layak disebut walikota terbaik Konoha kalau tidak berhasil mengontrol ekspresinya sedetik kemudian.

"Hinata," sapanya, membangkitkan ketidak sukaan Hinata lebih dalam lagi. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Hinata tidak menjawab, dan Minato tampak tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Akemi datang beberapa detik setelahnya, mengelus kedua pundak Hinata penuh kasih sayang. "Ingin makan siang dulu? Ibu sudah membuat makanan kesukaanmu. Masih hangat di ruang makan."

Dengan sehalus mungkin Hinata melepas bahunya dari genggaman sang Ibu. "A-aku ti-tidak akan lama."

Hinata menarik nafas panjang, sementara ketiga orang lainnya menunggu dengan sabar—juga was-was. Neji menatap ke arah sepupunya, menerka-nerka apakah gadis itu sanggup mengatakan isi kepalanya terang-terangan. Seingatnya, Hinata bukan tipe pemberani yang mau menyakiti hati orang lain. Apalagi keluarganya.

"A-aku tidak me-menyetujui per-per-pernikahan ini," kata Hinata susah payah.

Sudut bibir Neji berkedut.

"Tapi kenapa?" ujung alis Akemi bertaut. Hinata bergeming.

Neji menatap Bibinya dengan pandangan dingin. Dengan status Akemi sebagai Ibu Hinata, harusnya wanita itu tahu bahwa meminta penjelasan dari Hinata tidak pernah jadi keputusan yang tepat bagi siapapun. Cewek itu punya permasalahan dengan kepercayaan diri, dengan cara bicara. Hinata tidak pernah bisa menyampaikan maksudnya dengan susunan kata verbal yang baik. Sebagai ibunya, Akemi harusnya tahu itu.

Neji sudah membuka mulutnya, siap memberi penjelasan atas nama Hinata saat suara gadis itu kembali terdengar. "Aku i-ingin menjaga ke-kenangan bersama Ay-ayah. Aku ti-tidak setuju po-posisi Ay-ayah di-digantikan siapapun. Ak-aku ti-tidak akan me-me-menerima per-pernikahan ini."

Hinata, gadis itu sudah membuat Neji terpana dua kali hari ini. Selepas bicara begitu, tungkai Hinata membawanya kembali ke pintu depan. Berderap cemat melangkah menuju mobil sambil memberi instruksi pada Izumo untuk membawanya kembali ke asrama.

"Aku tidak mengira..." Akemi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Wanita itu tampak seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

Minato mendekat, lantas memeluk wanita itu penuh kasih sayang. "Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya bersama," katanya.

Neji berbalik, tidak mau diam disana lebih lama.

[][][]

 **[SAKURA]**

 **From: Unknown**

 **Sub: Sasuke.**

 _Simpan nomorku._

Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan di Sabtu soreku yang penuh kegiatan kecuali email yang tiba-tiba masuk dari Uchiha Sasuke. _Dorm_ kosong hari ini. Hinata pulang sejak tadi pagi, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pertimbangan apa yang berputar-putar di kepala cewek itu. Jujur saja, membayangkan Hinata yang tempo hari menangis histeris karena menjauhi mansion Hyuuga untuk pulang pada akhirnya—cukup sulit juga. Ino juga pulang, yang tandanya tidak akan ada ejekan lebih lanjut soal aku yang diabaikan Sabaku Gaara selama akhir pekan. Tenten pergi Muay Thai. Sekarang setelah aku bisa memikirkan mereka bertiga, di antara kami semua, yang paling jarang pulang adalah Tenten.

 _Or should I say_ , ia tak pernah pulang ke rumah sejak aku datang ke sini.

Harus kuakui aku hampir menyemburkan teh yang kuminum saat ada nama Sasuke di pesan yang baru masuk. Untuk sejenak lupa, kalau beberapa hari lalu si Sialan itu sudah memojokkanku di ruangan yang sama sekali tidak layak di gedung lima. Untuk pertama kali seumur hidup, baru kali ini aku merasa begini tersinggung. Ini Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang kita bicarakan. Dan dia akan (dan selalu) menjadi orang terakhir yang aku harap akan _memojokkanku_ ke _dinding_.

Bangsat.

 **From: Unknown**

 **Sub: -**

 _Ini Sasuke._

Aku memutar bola mata. Aku tidak buta, bajingan. Tentu saja aku lihat nama Sasuke, dan lihat pesan Sasuke. Dan kalau Sasuke cukup norak untuk tahu soal teknologi, ia minimal bisa menyetel pengaturan agar ada pemberitahuan masuk saat aku sudah membaca.

 _Unless, he's that old-tech chaebol._

Sejujurnya, aku ingin sekali membalas Sasuke. Setidaknya mengatai ia tolol atau apa. Tapi tentu saja akal sehatku melarang itu. Membalas Sasuke hanya akan berujung pada rasa menang dari cowok itu setelah berhasil membuatku memperhatikan pesannya, dan membuat Uchiha Sasuke senang adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan sebelum dunia kiamat.

Pintu di belakangku berderit terbuka, menampilkan Hinata dengan wajah kusut dan mata sembabnya. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku punya waktu yang tenang sejak masuk HLA. Atau setidaknya, teman-teman normal tanpa drama orang kaya berputar di wajah mereka. Meletakkan ponsel dan menutup laptop adalah hal yang pertama kali kulakukan sebelum merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukan. Mungkin ini terdengar _cheesy_ , tapi aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan sisi _gay_ ku saat Hinata berdiri dengan pandangan paling menyedihkan sedunia.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu memendam semuanya seperti kau tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat di depanku."

Tangis Hinata pecah, dan aku tidak bicara apa-apa lagi setelahnya.

[][][]

Satu hal yang aku pelajari dari Hinata; cewek itu akan berhenti gagap setelah ia merasa dekat secara emosional dengan orang yang diajaknya bicara. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana menjelaskan fenomena ini tapi, _well_ … kupikir tidak semua hal di dunia ini cukup logis untuk dijelaskan lewat kata-kata. Bahasa kata-kata terlalu terbatas.

"Jadi kau pulang ke rumah dan memutuskan untuk menolaknya terang-terangan di depan Ibumu?" tanyaku, menggenggam secangkir kopi hangat dan membuka percakapan setelah Hinata selesai bercerita.

Hinata mengangguk. Asap masih mengepul dari coklat hangat di cangkir lavendernya. "Kurasa itu tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Alisku terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Aku bisa menduga kalau penuturan Hinata selanjutnya pasti sangat berat buat cewek itu. Ia menarik napas panjang, sebelum menyisip coklat hangatnya lagi.

"Kau tahu, kurasa Ibuku dan Namikaze Minato sudah sangat lama menjalin hubungan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan ini padamu, tapi aku punya firasat yang sangat kuat kalau hubungan mereka tidak sebatas pernikahan bisnis saja. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikan ini, atau bagaimana menjaga kewarasanku kalau pernikahan mereka sungguh-sungguh terjadi."

Tidak banyak yang bisa aku komentari selain bahwa aku juga iba pada Mrs. Hyuuga dan Mr. Namikaze. Tidak banyak orang punya kesempatan menikah karena saling mencintai. Tapi membayangkan aku ada di posisi Hinata, rasanya berat juga. Bagaimanapun keadaannya dan apapun alasannya, menerima orang baru untuk menggantikan anggota keluargamu rasanya tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak pernah ada di posisimu jadi aku tidak bisa membual bicara kalau aku mengerti," aku mengangkat bahu, memandang Hinata dengan iba. "Tapi kurasa, kau tidak bisa melihat masalah ini hanya lewat kacamatamu, Hinata. Kau perlu bersikap adil dan mencoba melihat persoalan dari sisi Ibumu juga. Setelah kau mencoba, maka kurasa saat itu kau akan tahu jawabannya."

Aku tidak pernah mencoba jadi pengertian pada siapapun sebelum ini, jadi rasanya aneh sekali. Hanya saja, aku tahu kalau aku tak akan mampu berdiri di posisi Hinata seandainya saja aku jadi dia. Karena itu mungkin, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk sedikit memberi pengertian. Aku tidak yakin kata-kataku tadi tidak menyakiti hati cewek ini tapi tentu saja jadi _supportive_ tidak sepenting jadi jujur buatku.

"Kurasa kau benar," Hinata tersenyum pahit. Tampak terluka tapi sepertinya bukan disebabkan oleh kata-kataku. " _Trims_ , Sakura."

Aku tertawa. " _That's what friends do_ ," kataku singkat. Mencoba bersikap sok keren.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak lupa hari ini rapat sekalian makan malam dengan panitia kunjungan musim gugur di Byakugan, kan?"

[][][]

 **[SASUKE]**

Mungkin aku sudah gila. Mungkin kewarasanku suda tersapu angin dingin saat aku bergadang di Starbucks malam tadi. Mungkin otakku mati fungsi karena aku tidak tidur sejak kemarin. Singkatnya, aku mungkin sedang sinting. Sejak tadi pagi, wajah si merah muda Haruno adalah hal pertama yang muncul di kepalaku saat membuka mata dari tidur dini hariku yang singkat. Dan sialnya tidak hilang di menit-menit dan jam-jam berikutnya. Aku mungkin sudah benar-benar gila. Tapi gila karena Haruno jelas bukan cara yang aku kehendaki seandainya benar otakku tidak lagi berfungsi.

Namikaze Naruto tidak tampak batang hidungnya sejak semalam. Aku bisa mendengar deruman mobil halus dari arah gerbang, jadi asumsiku adalah; Naruto pulang. Terakhir aku bertatap muka dengan si idiot Naruto adalah saat kami berdua nonton serial HBO di ruang TV. Ponsel si pirang berdering, ia mengangkat telepon dan pergi.

Sampai tidak kelihatan lagi.

Hyuuga Neji pergi. Aku tidak terlalu peduli kemana dia dan apa yang dia lakukan karena Neji tidak suka ada orang meletakkan pantat mereka di atas masalahnya. Hanya Sai yang tinggal, meski aku juga sangsi mengingat si aneh itu tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya di akhir pekan. Sibuk meratapi mimpinya yang ia anggap mustahil digapai (re: melukis). Belakangan ini, aku jarang punya waktu untuk bertemu Sai. Meski tidak berarti kami punya waktu untuk duduk berdua dan saling curhat masalah pribadi sebelumnya. _The older you gets, the complicated your problems._ Kupikir sudah jadi semacam aturan tidak tertulis di rumah ini untuk tidak memberikan perhatian pada masalah orang _unless they tell you their shits themselves._

"Pagi." Baru saja selesai kupikirkan, Shimura Sai berjalan menuruni tangga dengan setelan tidurnya yang serba hitam. Mungkin baru bangun tidur. Jam tidur Sai jelas lebih hancur dari muka si bodoh Naruto.

"Ini sudah sore, sialan."

Sai nyengir. Ia beringsut mendekati mesin kopi, membuat secangkir untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau tidak pulang."

Itu jelas pernyataan. "Hn."

Sai diam. Biasanya, aku mengamati dan menyimpulkan keadaan dengan sangat baik. Tapi ada beberapa hal belakangan ini yang akal sehatku sulit cerna. Misalnya; pergulatan di kepala Sai yang seringkali ingin kubenturkan ke westafel kuat-kuat.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu soal beberapa hal, Sasuke."

Berdasarkan sepuluh tahun pertemanan kami yang tentu saja tidak sebentar, Sai selalu berkata begitu kalau ia punya hal-hal yang tak bisa dipecahkannya sendiri. Aku, di satu sisi, jelas pendengar yang baik tapi bukan orang yang cukup sabar untuk memberi solusi. "Terserah. Asal kau tidak protes apapun tanggapanku."

"Pikirmu…" Sai duduk di ujung sofa, satu meter dariku yang duduk di ujung lainnya. Kopinya masih mengepul di atas meja, tapi jelas gelas itu bukan tumpu fokusku saat ini. "…aku bisa masuk Manajemen Bisnis?"

Hal pertama yang kemudian aku lakukan adalah diam, dengan mata memicing menatap Sai. Sesungguhnya aku yakin bukan itu maksudnya mengajakku bicara. Karena jelas, pertanyaan itu bodoh dan Sai tahu dengan jelas aku akan menjawab apa tanpa ia perlu bertanya.

"Terserah kau," jawabku setelah jeda yang agak lama. "Masalahnya bukan pada bisa atau tidak, tapi kau _mau_ atau _tidak_ , bukan begitu?"

Sai menyisir rambutnya kasar, nampak bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Aku menopang wajah dengan kepalan tangan, menunggu dengan sabar sampai Sai sadar. Tapi kemudian tidak ada yang cowok itu lakukan selain membuang napas dan melengos pergi. Meninggalkan kopinya yang masih mengepul jadi kawanku menghabiskan sore.

[][][]

 **[SAKURA]**

Aku adalah orang yang memberikan apa yang aku dapat. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. _Well,_ normalnya begitu. Sayang sekali beberapa orang, dan beberapa pertimbangan mencegahku menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku mungkin sedikit sinting saat berpikir untuk bicara jujur pada Hinata kalau aku seorang _bi_. Bisa dibilang aku pengamat yang cukup baik. Dan ditilik dari latar belakang keluarga Hyuuga yang konservatif, kurasa persentase bagi Hinata menerima orientasi seksualku ada di bawah sepuluh. Rasanya berusaha menghibur diri dengan bilang kalau ini abad 21 tidak lagi membantu.

Kafe Byakugan—harus kuakui—cukup cozy. Interiornya sangat sangat keren dengan lampu gantung hitam yang berpendar jingga, deretan meja berbahan kayu mahoni dan kursi-kursi dengan bantalan empuk yang tak terlalu tinggi. Sayangnya wajah keren sore hari Sabaku Gaara mengalahkan semua keindahan itu.

Sialan. Kata-kataku terdengar sangat _corny_.

"Hai, Sakura!" tangan Temari melambai-lambai, memberiku tanda bahwa ia sudah menyiapkan tempat. Lihat betapa baik hatinya perempuan itu dan betapa senangnya aku kalau kelak bisa mengencani adiknya.

"Halo, Temari- _san_ ," aku menarik kursi, duduk di sampingnya sambil sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi Sabaku Gaara. _Well_ , meski cowok itu tidak mencoba, tatapannya terlihat sangat tajam setiap waktu.

Ada beberapa anggota dewan siswa. Mungkin hanya dua orang dari tiap divisi. Ada Eurmi- _san_ dan aku dari divisi publikasi, Temari, Gaara , Honoka dan Mitsuki dari divisi keuangan, Utakata dan Haku dari divisi logistik, dan beberapa anggota lain yang namanya dan perannya aku lupa. Tinggal menghitung waktu lagi dan pekerjaan kami rasanya makin mencekik leher. Ada waktu-waktu dimana aku menyesal menerima tawaran untuk menggantikan Lee tapi bayang-bayang wajah tampan Gaara mengusir semua penyesalan itu.

"Karena semua orang sudah datang, kita mulai saja rapatnya," kata Temari, diikuti suara dan gerakan sigap semua orang membuka catatan.

Aku sedang membereskan buku catatan dan notulen rapat saat wangi musk bercampur pinus menusuk hidungku. Wangi yang aku kenal sebagai wangi pakaian Sabaku Gaara. Harus kuakui, wangi Gaara bahkan cukup kuat untuk membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Dan mendapati wajah cowok itu hanya berjarak satu meter dari wajahku adalah perkara lain yang lagi-lagi memeras isi kepala.

"Sakura," katanya, dengan suara paling rendah dan paling seksi yang mengingatkanku pada bisikan Uchiha Sasuke di ruang alat kebersihan tempo hari. _Sialan_.

"E-ehm, ya?" aku mengerjap, mencoba menarik kesadaranku yang hampir melarikan diri. Dalam hati aku berdoa agar wajahku tidak tampak bodoh di hadapan Sabaku Gaara.

"Kupikir aku harus minta maaf padamu karena membebankan pekerjaan Toneri pada anggota baru," katanya, nampak tidak enak tapi tetap saja terlihat mempesona.

Aku tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Sabaku- _san_. Aku cukup menikmati kesibukan ini." _Terlebih karena ada kau_.

"Temari terus menguliahiku…" Gaara mencuri pandang pada kakak perempuannya yang sedang asyik mengobrol bersama Mitsuki. "…tentang bagaimana aku harus sedikit _bersikap baik_ padamu dengan tidak memberi banyak tugas."

Temari baik sekali dan kurasa aku mendadak ingin memeluknya erat. "Temari _-san_ baik sekali. Tapi aku sungguh tidak apa-apa."

Gaara nampak puas. Dan detik berikutnya aku merasa napasku tercekat karena cowok itu sedang tersenyum. "Senang mendengarnya. Dan oh, kau tidak keberatan kalau kita minum kopi kapan-kapan?"

Perlukah kuteriakkan ke depan wajahnya kalau minum racun bersamanya pun aku mau?

[][][]

 **[3RD PERSON]**

Decit ranjang terdengar nyaring, dibarengi dengan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil dari perempuan berambut merah di atasnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, sebab lidah Sasuke sedang menyapu leher perempuan bernama Tayuya itu. Berusaha memberikan jejak-jejak yang nampak samar—yang sepertinya tidak akan hilang selama dua hari ke depan.

"S-Sasu-keh~" Tayuya mendesah. Dan di saat seperti ini, biasanya Sasuke akan semakin ganas menyerang siapapun perempuan yang ada di bawahnya. Tapi tidak. Cowok itu menarik diri, mendecih dan turun dari ranjang Tayuya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sasuke mungkin benar-benar sudah gila saat ia berpikir bahwa perempuan yang ada di bawahnya adalah si pink menyebalkan Haruno Sakura. Ia rasa akal sehatnya sedang libur dulu sejenak, mengingat sejak tadi pagi, Sakura muncul di mana-mana (atau otaknya saja yang tak tahu diri dan mulai berdelusi). Sampai beberapa menit lalu, saat ia mulai _foreplay_ dengan Tayuya, bayangan Sakura masih menghantuinya. Dan mendadak keringat Tayuya, juga desahan cewek itu membuatnya sangat muak.

Tepatnya lagi, jijik.

Sialan. Kalau begini terus, kejantanannya bisa berkarat.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Tayuya, dengan bagian tubuh tertutup selimut. Pendingin ruangan sedikit meremangkan bulu romanya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku pergi."

Dan malam itu, Tayuya menangis di atas ranjangnya dengan tubuh sepenuhnya telanjang.

"Tumben kau pulang?" adalah sambutan Naruto saat Sasuke berjalan memasuki pekarangan asrama B-17. Cowok itu berdiri di depan pagar dengan piyama merah-biru muda miliknya, tampak risau. Kalau Sasuke tak salah lihat, sebelum meninggalkan asrama Tayuya tadi, jam di dinding menunjuk pukul sebelas malam. Dan siapa pula yang terbangun dengan piyama selarut ini?

 _Well_ , Naruto orangnya.

Sabtu malam seperti ini, biasanya Sai akan menjalankan kesehariannya melukis di kamar. Melupakan seratus persen dunia luar dan melukis seperti seorang idiot. Neji akan pergi ke Starbucks, menulis atau membaca jurnal sepanjang malam ditemani segelas kopi dan Naruto akan tidur mendengkur keras di kamarnya. Sasuke? Biasanya bermalam di asrama siapapun yang mau melompat ke pelukannya atau mengangkang untuknya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Menyapu pandangannya pada penampilan Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai ke kaki.

Naruto mendengus. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Dilihat dari segi manapun, Naruto sedang risau. Dan apapun yang membuat si idiot itu risau nampaknya bukan hal yang bagus.

"Kau menunggu ajudan Ayahmu datang."

Itu jelas pernyataan, dan jelas tepat sasaran jika dilihat dari reaksi Naruto setelah Sasuke selesai bicara. Si rambut biru tua tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tapi lewat ekspresinya, Naruto tahu Sasuke menunggu penjelasannya. Barang kali Sasuke penasaran pada apa yang membuatnya terjaga semalam ini, seperti Naruto yang penasaran soal kenapa Sasuke pulang ke asrama di Sabtu malam.

"Kudengar Hinata menerima keputusan pernikahan Ayahku dan Ibunya. Sepuluh menit lalu Neji mendapat telepon."

Sasuke—harus ia akui—agak terkejut mendengar berita ini. Nampaknya Hyuuga Hinata tidak sekeras kepala yang ia duga. "Lalu? Kau mau apa?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Aku akan pergi pada Ayah dan menolak ini."

"Pikirmu itu akan mempengaruhi Ayahmu?"

Si pirang diam. "Aku akan mencoba, _Teme_. Kupikir sudah seharusnya aku menghadapi Ayahku secara langsung. Seperti lazimnya anak laki-laki."

Kalimat Naruto itu diamini Sasuke dalam hati. Meski dari luar nampak seperti bocah kecil pemberontak yang berani dan keras kepala, Naruto bisa berubah menjadi sangat pengecut berkaitan dengan Ayahnya. Selama bertahun-tahun setelah kepergian Kushina, yang si pirang itu lakukan hanya terus lari dan bersembunyi dari Ayahnya di balik punggung siapapun yang bisa menghalangi.

"Aku tidak yakin padamu, _Dobe_ ," kata Sasuke, yang berakhir dipelototi Naruto. "Tapi kau layak mencobanya."

[][][]

 _If you guys want to ask me some question, don't hesitate to send me a message. Another chapter to wait for, guys~ heheheh aku mau kasih dua pengumuman di sini:_

 _1\. Di antara semua Onsehoot aku (How?, Gagal Kencan, It Hurts dan Your Mask) mana yang kalian mau aku buatkan sequel?_

 _2\. Di antara semua ceritaku (Break the Ice, Hidden Leaf Academy: Fag dan Begin Again) mana yang kalian mau aku lanjut duluan?_

 _Jawabnya di review aja, yak~_


	8. Chapter 8

_just a little warning, part ini akan berisi Neji dan Tenten dan jika tidak berkenan, saya sarankan jangan membaca~_

* * *

 **Story belong to Heeimadictator**

* * *

 **.**

 **DORMITORY**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.**_

 _ **Not it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around.**_

– _**White Horse**_ _ **, Taylor Swift –**_

* * *

 **[3RD PERSON]**

Malam itu, setelah meletakkan pakaian kotornya di bak _laundry_ dan mandi, Tenten memutuskan untuk pergi ke Starbucks. Ia punya tugas Sastra Jepang yang cukup banyak setelah absen dua kali dalam dua minggu karena persiapan turnamen dengan Rock Lee. Tenten tidak berperan sebagai peserta turnamen. Hanya saja Rock Lee butuh seseorang untuk menjaganya tetap waras selama latihan, dan dari semua orang, Tenten adalah yang paling ia dengar.

Sejujurnya Tenten benci berhubungan dengan karate lagi. Sudah sejak lama ia meninggalkan karate. Berhubungan dengan karate membuat Tenten merasa muak pada dirinya sendiri. Ia cenderung ingin lari, tapi bingung lari kemana dan karena apa. Kalau bukan karena Lee adalah sahabatnya, Tenten tidak akan mau repot melibatkan diri dengan karate.

Pintu Starbucks HLA berdenting saat Tenten mendorongnya terbuka. Fokus cewek itu tertuju pada _counter_ dimana dua orang perempuan berdiri membelakangi mesin kopi, mengobrol dengan satu sama lain. Berbalut pakaian tidur, sambil menenteng tas berisi laptop, Tenten mendekati mereka. Ia berdeham, lalu kedua barista perempuan itu berbalik.

"Satu _caramel machiatto_ dengan nama Tenten," kata Tenten, sebelum duduk di meja kosong dekat counter. Tidak banyak orang mengabiskan waktu di Starbucks pada Sabtu malam. Kebanyakan siswa HLA akan memanfaatkan _weekend_ dengan pulang ke rumah. Sisanya lebih memilih beristirahat karena terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dalam klub. Tenten adalah yang kedua, _plus_ siswa pilihan Yamato- _sensei_ yang kebanyakan bolos sampai harus diberi tugas tambahan agar tidak tinggal kelas.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih kepada Rock Lee.

"Ms. Tenten!" perempuan berambut coklat yang tadi menjadi barista memanggilnya. Sebelum kemudian meletakkan segelas kopi di atas meja dan kembali mengobrol. Menyambung percakapan yang sempat Tenten interupsi.

Bersama _caramel machiatto_ nya, Tenten memilih meja paling pojok yang agak jauh dari AC. Berharap ia tak tertidur di atas meja Starbucks seperti orang tolol dengan laptop menyala. Ia hanya punya waktu sampai jam sembilan pagi sebagai tenggat waktu pengumpulan tugas dan tidak ingin menambah pekerjaannya di hari Minggu.

Bel berdenting terbuka, dan meskipun Tenten benar-benar tidak peduli pada siapapun yang datang, ia mendongak. Seperti perasaan aneh, atau gerakan refleks yang dilakukan semua orang saat mereka duduk sendiri di manapun. Dan di detik kedua Tenten menatap si pengunjung baru, ia tahu ia harusnya mematikan semua syaraf-syarafnya. Di sana, di depan pintu Starbucks dan sedang memandang ke arahnya adalah Hyuuga Neji. Orang yang mati-matian Tenten hindari.

Hyuuga Neji adalah manifestasi segala penyesalan masa lalu Tenten. Juga luka-luka mengering yang tidak jua tanggal, melainkan berdarah kembali. Cowok itu adalah segala hal yang ingin Tenten lupakan jika dirangkum jadi satu. Hanya saja semesta kadang bekerja di luar kehendak manusia. Tidak peduli sejauh apa Tenten lari, Hyuuga Neji selalu berhasil mengusik kedamaiannya.

Atau sebenarnya, ia saja yang kurang berusaha?

 _ **Jepang, two years ago.**_

 _Tenten pernah menjadi bocah naif. Dulu, dulu sekali. Ia pernah berjalan di HLA dengan seragam kebesaran, wajah chinese yang lekat sekali, senyum polos yang selalu tersungging dan seperti bocah-bocah naif di usianya; jatuh cinta pada cowok tampan yang menolongnya setelah hampir mati malu tergelincir di kafetaria._

" _Terima kasih," katanya pada seorang cowok berambut coklat bermata amethys yang menahan punggungnya dari hantaman keras dengan lantai. Tenten bohong kalau ia bilang ia tak sedikit terpesona. Dan dalam balutan seragam SMA yang masih rapi, cowok itu tampak sangat-sangat tampan._

 _Cowok berambut coklat itu mengangguk, mengamati Tenten dengan tatapan yang—meskipun ia tak mencoba—agak mengintimidasi. "Hati-hati lain kali," katanya, sebelum melengos pergi meninggalkan Tenten terpaku sendiri di tempatnya berdiri._

 _Kali kedua Tenten menemukan cowok itu adalah saat ia menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran ke klub Karate. Hari itu sepoi angin menerbangkan anak-anak rambut di sisi telinga Tenten. Sedikit menggelitik pipinya. Bunga sakura berhamparan di atas aspal jalan setapak, dan di hadapannya Tenten menatap takjub hamparan gradasi warna hijau rumput, bunga merah muda, aspal abu-abu dan dinding putih._

 _Suara dentuman berkali-kali menghentak telinga Tenten dan ketidak sabaran menguasai cewek itu secepat sinar. Darahnya berdesir karena ketertarikan hebat dan bau matras dan kapur mendadak menjadi aroma paling ia sukai. Tenten selalu suka beladiri karena masa lalu mengerikan yang selalu ia jadikan titik permulaan._

" _Hei, Tenten!" dari tengah lapangan, Rock Lee hampir loncat dari tempatnya duduk setelah terserang euforia. Cowok itu melambai pada Tenten kelewat semangat, menarik perhatian hampir semua anggota klub baik yang sedang break atau masih sesi latihan._

 _Tenten mengkeret. Ia tersenyum kikuk, menatap wajah-wajah yang sedang latihan dengan ekspresi minta maaf. Lee selalu seperti itu. Bersemangat dan berisik, dan Tenten sudah bertahun-tahun terlatih menghadapi sahabatnya yang kelewat hiperaktif. Ia mengabsen satu persatu wajah, berusaha mengingat anggota klub Karate yang sedikit lagi akan jadi rekannya menghabiskan sore._

 _Dan saat itu adalah kedua kalinya ia bertemu Hyuuga Neji._

 _Pada awalnya, ketertarikan Tenten pada Neji hanya berbatas pada wajah cowok itu yang di atas rata-rata. Tenten tidak munafik, kalau penampilan adalah lapisan pertama dari manusia yang bisa orang lain nilai sesuai selera mereka. Ia tak munafik kalau ia sempat terpana pada ketegasan dan ketampanan Neji. Dan Tenten tidak munafik juga kalau cowok tampan yang jago bela diri adalah tipenya._

 _Rock Lee sampai di hadapan Tenten sedetik setelah cewek itu berhasil menarik akal sehatnya kembali._

" _Kau jadi masuk klub ini?" kata Lee. Bau keringatnya samar bercampur dengan bau besi dan kapur di dalam gedung olahraga. "Aku panggilan Sawamura-san dulu."_

 _Tenten mengangguk saat Lee sudah berbalik. Cowok itu setelah berlari penuh semangat pada cowok tan yang Tenten prediksi bernama Sawamura. Tapi fokus Tenten tidak bertumpu ke sana. Ia sedang memikirkan Neji, dan mata amethys cowok itu yang terlihat sangat keren saat sedang latihan. Ia pasti gila. Tapi Tenten tidak keberatan jadi gila semenit lagi._

" _Jadi kau Tenten Wu?" rasanya baru beberapa detik, tapi cowok bernama Sawamura itu sudah ada di hadapan Tenten dengan senyuman ramah yang terlihat kebapakan. Beberapa tetes keringat turun dari dahi Sawamura yang nampak kelelahan. Tapi selebihnya, cowok itu oke._

 _Tenten mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia agak membungkuk, memberi salam, yang dibalas Sawamura dengan bungkukan yang sama. "Tapi kulihat tidak banyak anggota perempuan?"_

 _Sawamura menggaruk tengkuk. Ia nampak salah tingkah. "Yah, ada banyak yang masuk tapi memutuskan keluar."_

" _Itu karena mereka cuma mau membuntuti Neji," kata Lee diikuti cibiran halus._

 _Tenten mengernyit tidak mengerti._

" _Itu yang di sana," Sawamura menunjuk cowok berambut coklat dengan mata amethys yang tempo hari menolongnya, "adalah Hyuuga Neji. Dan yah cewek-cewek di sekolah ini memang banyak yang suka dia."_

 _Lee mendengus. "Lalu mereka mencoba masuk klub Karate dan kerjaannya cuma menjerit-jerit saja berharap Neji mau menolong mereka."_

" _Tapi kurasa kau tidak begitu. Dan karena kau baru, biar Sugawara saja yang membimbingmu, OK?"_

 _Tenten tidak membantah._

[][][]

Laptop di hadapannya masih menyala, dengan laman pekerjaan yang kosong lantaran Tenten belum menulis apapun. Di sampingnya, buku sastra yang harus ia resensi tergeletak tak tersentuh. Tenten bahkan tidak tahu siapa penulisnya dan membaca dua halaman depan membuatnya mengantuk luar biasa. Ia tidak berbakat dengan sastra. Faktanya, ia tidak bersahabat dengan apapun selain hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan aktivitas fisik.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada nilai sastra Jepang Wu Tenten semester ini.

Tenten menyeruput _caramel machiatto_ nya saat bartender memanggil nama Neji di _counter_. Mendadak, ketakutan menghampiri Tenten secepat cahaya. Bayangan tentang Neji dan semua kenekatan cowok itu membuat Tenten gemetar. Ia tidak mau diam di sini. Tidak mau terjebak dalam satu ruangan bersama Hyuuga Neji. Dan kalau Tenten boleh memilih, ia sih, lebih memilih mati saja.

Berbekal ketakutannya itu, Tenten mengemasi barang-barangnya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia mematikan laptop, mencabut _charger_ yang tadi sudah ia hubungkan ke colokan terdekat, memasukkan bukunya dan menyambar kopinya. Persetan dengan tugas-tugasnya, ia ingin pulang. Sederhananya, ia ingin menghilang dari tatapan Hyuuga Neji yang seolah bisa menembus tulang-tulangnya.

"Mau ke mana?" kata Neji saat Tenten baru mengambil langkahnya yang ketiga—atau kelima?

Tenten menatap Neji marah. Tapi ia tak bicara apapun lagi dan melanjutkan langkah. Neji memandang Tenten nanar, mengawasi punggung kecil yang dulu sekali pernah beistirahat dalam pelukannya itu berlari menjauh. Akan jauh lebih baik mendapati Tenten mengamuk padanya, menghajarnya sampai mati ketimbangkan mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Tapi Neji tahu. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia tahu. Ia tak pantas mendapatkan itu.

[][][]

 _Masalah Sugawara yang mengajarinya, Tenten tidak berharap banyak. Cowok bernama Sugawara yang dimaksud Sawamura adalah seorang cowok berambut keperakan dengan dua buah tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya. Ia bicara dengan sangat lembut, mengajak Tenten mengobrol dengan akrab dan benar-benar mentor yang baik. Tenten tidak berharap banyak tapi rupanya Sugawara adalah mentor yang sangat menyenangkan._

 _Tenten sudah banyak belajar karate sejak kecil. Atau kalau boleh lebih spesifik, ia belajar dasar-dasar bela diri sejak kecil. Wushu, muay thai, karate, taekwondo, pencak silat, kick boxing… Ayahnya punya semua jenis petarung andal di rumah mereka yang siap menghujani Tenten dengan segala jenis latihan yang tidak mudah._

 _Bicara tentang Ayahnya, Ayah Tenten adalah seorang bos perusahaan yang bergerak di industri persenjataan legal. Dan alasan mengapa ia melatih putri semata wayangnya demikian keras sejak kecil akan dibahas di lain kesempatan._

" _Tenten," Sugawara mengelap dahinya yang dipenuhi keringat. "Kupikir sebulan ke depan kau bisa mulai latihan dengan yang lain. Kuda-kudamu sudah bagus. Gerakanmu sudah oke, dan aku harus persiapan untuk kejuaraan nasional. Jadi kurasa tak masalah?"_

" _Tentu, Sugawara-_ san _. Terima kasih sudah menjadi mentorku. Kau yang terbaik!"_

 _Sugawara tertawa. Cowok itu mengacak rambut Tenten dengan gemas. "Kalau begitu, semoga beruntung tahun depan, Tenten-_ chan _!"_

[][][]

Tenten sampai di asramanya saat semua lampu sudah mati. Pertanda kalau baik Haruno Sakura maupun Hyuuga Hinata sudah terlelap di kamar mereka masing-masing. Terakhir kali Tenten melihat Sakura adalah tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat latihan _muay thai_. Dirinya tidak bertemu Sakura saat pulang karena cewek itu sudah pergi untuk rapat ke Byakugan's. Ia hanya melihat Hinata sedang duduk di balkon dengan secangkir _chammomile tea_ yang terbaikan di atas meja.

Tangan kanan Tenten menaikkan saklar, menyalakan lampu dapur. Niat awalnya adalah untuk mengambil beberapa minuman berenergi miliknya di dalam kulkas. Hanya saja, nampaknya takdir tidak sedang berpihak padanya karena Hyuuga Hinata menatapnya kaget dari tengah tangga.

Kalau ada orang yang paling tidak ingin Tenten temui sendirian, di tengah malam, tepat setelah ia bertemu Neji, Hinata adalah jawabannya.

[][][]

" _Kau ada di sini lagi,_ Senpai _," suara Tenten menggema di sekeliling gedung latihan. Pertama, karena suaranya memang sekeras itu. Kedua, karena tidak ada siapapun di dalam gedung dengan langit-langit tinggi itu selain dirinya dan Hyuuga Neji. Tenten masih dalam balutan seragam_ chūgakkō _dengan sepatu yang dipakai asal-asalan. Sudah hampir akhir caturwulan kedua dan libur musim dingin sehingga latihan tidak seintensif biasanya._

 _Neji mencuri lirik pada satu-satunya sumber suara di dapan gedung. Ia mengangguk. "Kau juga, Wu-_ san _."_

 _Tenten mengangkat bahu, melepas sepatunya asal dan setengah berlari ke pojokan. Ia hanya tinggal membuka seragam dan memakai baju latihan. Karate selalu membuatnya semangat sampai Tenten mengabaikan ultimatum semua orang dan momok menyeramkan ujian akhir yang sebentar lagi datang. Pada dasarnya, Tenten selalu merasa terhisap setiap menggeluti semua jenis aktivitas olahraga. Hanya saja, keberadaan Hyuuga Neji menjadi salah satu penyuntik semangat sekaligus alasan kenapa karate berbeda._

 _Bukan. Tenten bukan secara_ official _baru saja masuk barisan pecinta Neji. Neji hanya orang yang layak diidolakan,_ someone she's looking up to _. Orang yang mengagumkan dan Tenten mengakui kemampuannya._

 _Tidak banyak yang Tenten lakukan selain berlatih. Sesekali duduk, minum, meluruskan kaki, sebelum lanjut berlatih lagi. Detik ke menit, menit ke jam berlalu dan tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang ingin menjalin percakapan lebih dulu. Sejujurnya Tenten tidak begitu peduli, karena setahunya (ia tentu saja tahu karena semua orang selalu mengulang-ulang ini seperti kaset rusak) Neji bukan orang yang ramah._

 _Tapi siapa sangka semua itu punah saat Neji angkat bicara, "Sudah jam delapan malam."_

" _Huh?" Tenten menangkat kepala. Ia masih berada di tengah-tengah proses pendinginan saat Neji berdiri di hadapannya. "Oh, iya. Biar aku saja yang mengunci gedung."_

 _Neji tak bergeming. "Pulang bersama saja."_

 _Tenten bertanya-tanya apakah ini hanya keajaiban saja atau Neji sesungguhnya memang orang yang agak perhatian. Mata cowok itu menyorot tanpa ragu, dan jelas tidak bisa dibantah, sehingga yang Tenten lakukan kemudian adalah mengemasi botol air minumnya yang sudah kosong, memasukkan seragamnya ke dalam ransel dan bangkit berdiri._

" _Sejujurnya aku pikir_ Senpai _sudah pulang," kata Tenten, setelah selesai memasang sepatu._

" _Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian."_

 _Si gadis berambut cepol berani bertaruh, teman seasramanya Yayoi akan menjerit histeris kalau Tenten sedikit saja buka suara soal malam ini. Imej galak, serius dan intimidatif sudah menempel pada Neji sejak Tenten pertama kali mendengar nama cowok itu, dan nampaknya tidak akan luntur dalam waktu dekat._

 _Siapa sangka nyatanya Neji amat kontrandiktif dengan semua hal menyeramkan yang disematkan orang pada dirinya._

" _Itu kalimat yang bagus," kata Tenten, tertawa renyah. "Aku tidak mengira_ Senpai _orang yang gentleman juga."_

" _Kalimatmu terdengar merendahkanku."_

 _Lagi, si_ brunette _tertawa. "Aku tidak bermaksud, sungguh. Hanya saja kau tidak terlihat seperti apa yang orang-orang bilang."_

" _Aku tidak tahu kau tipe orang yang memperhatikan pandangan orang, Wu-_ san _."_

" _Tenten saja, tolong," Tenten menarik napas, "dan aku tidak punya perhatian pada apapun yang_ Senpai _pikirkan."_

" _Termasuk tentang siapa dan bagaimana aku?"_

 _Tenten mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya bilang apa yang aku dengar. Bukan apa yang aku pikir, kecuali bagian gentleman tadi. Agak gegabah kalau berpendapat soal orang yang belum kukenal betul. Bukan begitu?"_

 _Dan meski lampu jalan setapak di komplek HLA remang-remang, juga sinar bulan tidak banyak membantu penglihatannya, Tenten tahu Neji memasang ekspresi puas._

" _Kau benar soal itu, Tenten."_

 _Tenten bersumpah namanya tak pernah terdengar sebagus selain saat Neji mengucapkannya._

[][][]

"Ku-kupikir kau pe-pergi ke Starbucks se-semalam sun-suntuk?"

Tenten tak menjawab. Ia menarik keluar dua buah minuman berenergi dan melesat secepat mungkin ke kamarnya.

Tenten tidak pernah terbiasa pada gestur ragu-ragu Hinata. Ia tidak tahan mendengar kegagapan Hinata selain karena Tenten adalah orang yang tak sabaran, ia juga tidak nyaman berada dekat siapapun dengan nama Hyuuga. Sebut saja Tenten pendendam, ia tak peduli. Tenten akan melakukan apapun untuk merasa nyaman, termasuk mengabaikan keberadaan Hinata.

[][][]

 _Satu pertemuan berbuah pertemuan lainnya. Dan setiap pertemuan selalu memberikan hal-hal baru tentang Neji yang belum Tenten ketahui. Ia mulai tidak memercayai rumor, menilik seberapa besar perbedaan antara Neji dalam gosip yang berputar di HLA dan dirinya yang sebenarnya._

 _Sebagai contoh, semua orang berpikir kalau cowok_ cool _seperti Neji pasti suka kopi. Sebagaimana semua orang selalu menemukan Uchiha Sasuke (yang sama kerennya) bersama secangkir kopi setiap pagi. Tapi Neji suka coklat dengan marshmallow di bagian atasnya yang dibuat sendiri. Ia juga suka teh, dengan dua balok gula._

 _Semua orang berpikir kalau Neji pasti tidak jauh berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain (yang dinamai_ Bad Four _, dan menurut Tenten itu norak_ abis _), yang senang mendekati perempuan dan mencampakkan mereka seperti tisu bekas pakai. Padahal Hyuuga Neji belum pernah sekalipun jatuh cinta, dan terlalu kaku untuk mengungkapkan perasaan._

 _Semua orang berpikir kalau hidup Neji begitu mudah karena ia sudah punya banyak uang dengan status pewaris HY Group. Padahal Neji begitu tertekan, dan begitu banyak pikiran saat ia harusnya menikmati masa-masa sekolahnya dengan bahagia. Entah itu pergi karaoke, mencoba bir atau apa._

 _Hyuuga Neji tidak begitu ingin tahu alasan kenapa ia menjadi sangat nyaman berada di sisi perempuan dengan nama Wu Tenten itu. Barangkali Neji lelah pada segala bentuk penilaian orang tentang dirinya, juga kesempurnaan yang dituntut lingkungan sialan ini terhadap dirinya. Dan Wu Tenten adalah orang yang tidak pernah memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh penilaian sebagaimana orang-orang selalu menatapnya. Itu bisa disebut alasan pertama, kalau diterima?_

 _Alasan kedua, adalah karena Tenten selalu punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Bukan salah Neji kalau ia kaku. Hanya saja kebanyakan orang menyerah padanya karena ia terlalu_ strict _, dan membosankan, dan kolot, dan Neji tidak bisa menepis kesenangan yang didapatnya bersama Tenten selapis demi selapis._

 _Waktu demi waktu berlalu dan Neji dan Tenten menjadi terbiasa pada satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka jatuh cinta, tapi bagi Neji, cinta terlalu sederhana untuk mendefinisikan perasaan yang ditanam Tenten dalam hatinya. Tenten adalah matahari untuk paginya yang mendung, tetes embun untuk hidupnya yang kering dan panah untuk langkahnya yang hilang arah. Neji tak terbiasa menjadi_ cheesy _, tapi ia bisa, karena menggambarkan Tenten memang perlu menjadi se-_ cheesy _itu._

 _Caturwulan ketiga di tahun pertamanya di SMA berjalan dengan sangat lancar, dan Neji tak bisa menghitung berapa kali Naruto berkata kalau ia iri pada binar kebahagiaan di wajah pewaris keluarga Hyuuga itu. Dan Sai selalu mencibirnya tentang betapa sering Neji tersenyum sampai ia terlihat seperti badut. Dan Sasuke hanya mendengus setiap kali Neji sibuk di layar ponselnya, bicara dengan Tenten lewat e-mail._

 _Karena itu kali ini, Neji akan mengikat Tenten. Menjaga sumber kebahagiaannya seerat ia bisa._

" _Hei. Kau mau jadi pacarku?"_

 _Neji banyak berharap lewat ajakan itu. Dan Tenten tidak pernah tahu kalau anggukannya akan berakhir pada bencana yang tidak pernah masuk dalam rencananya. Mereka berdua hanya ingin bahagia._

[][][]

Hanya ingin meminta kepada kalian yang sedang senggang untuk membuka seri pertama jadi project FF yang sedang kutulis:

 **i: metanoia**

Nantinya, project ini akan mengangkat pairing-pairing:

GaaSaku

TemaShikaIno

NaruHina

KarinSui

SaIno

SasuSaku

 _Tolong support dan berikan review, ya!_

 _ps: semua cerita terinspirasi dari kisah nyata_


	9. Chapter 9

_ingatkan saya kalau ada salah-salah ketik atau apa ya gengs._

* * *

 **Story belong to Heeimadictator**

* * *

 **.**

 **DORMITORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **They say bad things happen for a reason. But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding.**_

— _**Breakeven, The Script —**_

* * *

 **[3RD PERSON]**

Namikaze Naruto berdiri dengan tatapan garang di hadapan Ayahnya pada Minggu pagi. Atmosfer di ruang keluarga kediaman Namikaze yang didominasi warna emas, merah dan putih terasa berat dan jantung Naruto bekerja di luar kendali. Di hadapannya, Namikaze Minato nampak tenang menyesap kopi dari cangkir favoritnya. Tidak terganggu dengan fakta bahwa anak laki-lakinya sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tampang siap memangsa.

"Aku…"

"Aku sudah tahu," Minato memotong. "Aku tahu apa yang mau kau sampaikan, Naruto."

Si pirang jabrik mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Bahunya menegang, giginya bergemeletuk. "Kalau begitu aku harap kau mau mempertimbangkan segalanya."

Minato meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca. Namikaze Minato selalu menjadi laki-laki yang sulit ditebak. Tipikal musuh yang tidak akan diinginkan siapapun. Termasuk Naruto, meski ia amat membenci lelaki itu meski Minato berstatus sebagai Ayahnya sendiri. Di matanya, Minato tak lebih dari lelaki ambisius yang tega mengorbankan keluarganya sendiri. Dan Naruto lebih baik mati dibanding harus hidup seperti itu.

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkan segalanya," kata Minato. Wajahnya mengeras. "Tapi untuk yang ini, aku tidak bisa menuruti kemauanmu."

Naruto tertawa miris. "Memangnya kapan kau mau menuruti kemauanku, Namikaze- _sama_?"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu."

"Aku tidak peduli," Naruto menggeram tertahan. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Minato melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Membuat gestur seolah berusaha menegaskan superioritasnya dalam percakapan ini. "Seperti katamu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, jadi aku berhak melakukan apa yang aku mau. Bukan begitu?"

Naruto terhenyak. Ia mendecih, sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Minato yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan kopi hangatnya.

[][][]

 **[SASUKE]**

Sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu yakin pada keputusan Naruto. Lebih tepatnya, aku meragukan kemampuan negosiasi Naruto. Paman Minato tidak pernah menjadi rekan bicara yang menyenangkan. Apalagi bagi Naruto, yang sudah membenci Paman Minato sampai rasanya kebencian itu menyatu dengan darahnya. Kalau kupikir sekarang, Paman Minato tidak pernah ambil pusing perihal sikap buruk Naruto. Pembiaran yang membuat kebencian si pirang jabrik itu makin dan makin bertambah.

Sudah Minggu pagi, dan aku harus mengorbankan beberapa jam waktu tidurku memikirkan Naruto semalam. Neji pulang dengan wajah kusut sejam setelah Naruto pergi. Dan kesialanku adalah bertemu dengannya saat sedang membuat secangkir kopi di pantri. Si sialan itu melengos pergi, padahal aku sudah berdiri di depan westafel dengan sabar kalau-kalau dia ingin berbagi.

Aku tidak tahu Sai sedang melakukan apa, juga tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin minggu pagiku kembali buruk seperti kemarin. Setelah Haruno yang dengan kurang ajarnya melecehkan harga diriku, tidak satupun penghuni asrama ini cukup waras untuk bicara. Bicara tentang Haruno, cewek sialan itu bahkan tidak membalas satupun pesanku. Mungkin mempermalukan Uchiha Sasuke sudah jadi semacam gen dalam kromosomnya. Sebab tidak pernah ada satupun perempuan di muka bumi ini yang cukup bernyali untuk tidak membalas pesanku selain Ibu.

Hampir saja aku sampai pada pikiran gila tentang mengirimi Haruno pesan lagi, atau meneleponnya (karena aku sudah dapat nomornya dari teman sekelasnya yang berambut coklat, terima kasih pada koneksi Naruto) saat pintu depan mengayun terbuka. Kepala pirang Naruto menyembul masuk, dan aku tidak punya keinginan bahkan secuil untuk menyambutnya pulang.

"Hai, _Teme_ ," Naruto menyapa. Terdengar seperti menggeram, sebenarnya. Belum dua belas jam sejak ia memutuskan pulang ke rumah dan Naruto sudah pulang. Dan apapun itu yang terjadi di kediaman Namikaze, aku yakin itu bukan hal yang baik melihat betapa marahnya Naruto saat ini.

Pelajaran pertama menghadapi Naruto yang marah: jangan tanya apapun. Sebab Naruto bisa jadi sangat gegabah kalau ia marah dan aku adalah tipe yang senang menghindari konflik internal sebisaku. Oleh karena itu, aku hanya diam dan kembali mengerjakan tugas analisis bisnis dari Sarutobi- _sensei_ sambil mengabaikan sapaannya. Suara gedebuk yang terburu-buru menjadi ciri bagiku kalau Naruto sudah naik menuju kamarnya.

Aku mendengus. Kenapa semua orang di asrama ini bermasalah dengan hidup mereka, aku ingin tahu?

Berada di bawah atap yang sama dengan orang-orang bermasalah yang tidak mau berbagi cerita rasanya agak menyiksa. Bermodal pertimbangan mengenai apakah aku akan duduk di ruang keluarga asrama dengan resiko bertemu tiga orang teman sialan yang sedang dalam suasana hati buruk sambil mengerjakan tugas atau pergi ke luar, aku memilih yang kedua.

Aku hanya berharap Byakugan's sepi pagi ini.

[][][]

 **[SAKURA]**

Tidak banyak yang kuharapkan dari Minggu pagi selain ketenangan di Byakugan's setelah sepanjang pagi jogging di komplek asrama. Tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang di kafe yang buka selama dua puluh empat jam itu selain dua orang barista yang tampak mengantuk. Aku memesan secangkir _latte_ hangat dan memilih duduk di pojok ruangan sambil mendengarkan musik.

Aku tahu Hinata sudah memberikan persetujuannya pada sang Ibu, dan aku sejujurnya tidak mengira ia akan punya hati yang cukup lapang melakukan itu. Kalau aku jadi Hinata, aku lebih memilih loncat dari gedung ketimbang menerima Haruno Kizashi, Ayahku, digantikan kedudukannya oleh pria lain. Aku tidak bicara apapun saat kami berdua bertemu di pantri tadi subuh. Aku tidak berpikir masalah keluarga Hinata adalah ranah yang bisa kujamah.

Hanya beberapa jam sejak ajakan Sabaku Gaara dan aku masih tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa penasaran sekaligus tidak sabar yang bercokol dalam hatiku. Aku merasa Gaara asing, tapi tidak merasa kalau perasaan ini asing. Sejak dulu, aku terpaku pada kesimpulan kalau aku penyuka perempuan. Sebab tidak pernah ada barang sekalipun aku merasa tertarik pada seorang laki-laki sebelum ini.

Mungkin benar. Mungkin orientasi seksual seseorang bukan menyoal pilihan, tapi perihal kesadaran.

Pintu Byakugan's berdecit karena didorong dari luar. Normalnya, suara decitan pintu kafe ini tidak terlalu keras. Hanya saja mengingat di sini hanya ada aku sebagai pelanggan, tentu saja suara itu terdengar lebih mengganggu dari seharusnya. Aku berharap aku akan tahu siapa yang masuk ke Byakugan's tanpa harus repot-repot mendongak. Aku harap aku bisa, hanya agar aku tidak beradu pandang dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang baru datang dan berdiri di depan pintu kaca.

Terakhir kali aku bertemu Uchiha Sasuke adalah saat dia memojokkanku di lemari berisi alat-alat kebersihan tempo hari. Aku masih marah, tentu saja. Sepanjang hidupku, aku tidak pernah merasa dilecehkan demikian rupa oleh seorang laki-laki sebelum ini. Aku bahkan kepalang jijik hanya untuk sekedar bertukar pandang dengannya.

Terima kasih kepada kesunyian Byakugan's yang pada awalnya aku harapkan, aku bisa mendengar Sasuke memesan sepiring penekuk dan kopi hitam dengan dua balok gula. Dalam hati aku berdoa, semoga saja Sasuke sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik dan mengabaikan keberadaanku di sini.

Yang mana tentu saja, tidak mungkin.

Bunyi derak saat Sasuke menarik kursi di depanku mengawali ketakutanku yang berbuah kenyataan. Tidak, aku tidak takut pada Uchiha Sasuke. Aku hanya ngeri pada kemungkinan pelecehan di tempat umum. Beberapa bulan berada di sekolah yang sama, aku tahu Uchiha Sasuke adalah tipikal laki-laki dengan dua kemampuan melecehkan. _Both sexually and verbally_.

"Ada banyak kursi," kataku, menatap nyalang dirinya seolah sedang menunjukkan pertahanan diri.

Sasuke balas menatap. Datar seperti biasa. "Hn."

"Kau bisa duduk di tempat lain."

"Sejak kapan perkara aku duduk dimana adalah masalahmu, Merah Jambu?"

Aku berdecak keras. "Tentu saja jadi masalahku kalau kau duduk di depanku, di meja yang sudah lebih dulu kutempati dan mengganggu kedamaian yang aku bangun di atas teritoriku—dalam hal ini, meja ini."

Si biru jabrik nampak tidak mendengarkan. "Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?"

Sejujurnya aku sudah mengira kalau Sasuke akan melemparkan pertanyaan ini. Malah, aku sangsi kalau ia lupa. Sepanjang yang bisa kuamati, Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang dengan harga diri tinggi. Dan sikapku yang melukai harga dirinya tidak akan ia abaikan begitu saja.

"Memangnya aku harus balas?"

Wajah jengkel Sasuke sungguh hiburan bagi Minggu pagiku yang mulai nestapa.

"Aku mengirim pesan agar kau balas. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Aku tidak merasa ingin membalas," aku mengaduk _latte_ ku yang hilang bentuk, "dan tidak merasa aku harus mendengarkanmu."

Sasuke berdecak, tapi ia tak protes lagi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa kalau Sasuke agak berbeda hari ini. Ia bukan tipe yang senang mengalah dalam perdebatan. Apalagi kami punya masa lalu yang kurang mengenakkan bagi masing-masing. Mendadak, kelebatan bayangan saat Mitokado Shion menumpahkan makan siangku berlalu lalang lagi seolah terjadi di hadapan mata.

"Kau kelihatan punya pagi yang buruk." Aku tidak mengerti dari mana datangnya sikap ingin tahu ini. Begitu pula Sasuke, dilihat dari wajah terkejutnya karena— _yeah_ , barangkali ia tidak terpikir mengapa aku mendadak menaruh ketertarikan pada kesehariannya. Duh, jangankan dia. Aku saja heran pada diriku sendiri.

Menit berikutnya, pesanan Sasuke datang. Pelayan dengan _name tag_ Erika itu mengerling nakal pada Sasuke yang berakhir dengan pengabaian total. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan tawa sampai akhirnya pelayan itu pergi dan kekehanku lepas begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau?" Sasuke memandangku heran, dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya sangat yakin kalau kau punya hari yang buruk."

"Tebakan yang akurat."

Rasa-rasanya—atau ini hanya perasaanku saja?—Sasuke sedang berada dalam _mode_ bisa diajak bicara. Yang duduk di hadapanku ini seolah bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang digosipkan hampir semua mulut cewek di HLA, tapi manusia biasa yang tidak istimewa. Aku suka _mode_ ini.

"Oh ya?" aku mengaduk _latte_ ku lagi, seleraku agak hilang. "Kutebak, karena Namikaze, Hyuuga dan Shimura membuatmu _stress_?"

Sasuke sedikit berjengit. Aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau lagi-lagi dugaanku benar.

"Jangan heran kenapa aku tahu. Ino, Hinata dan Tenten juga sama memusingkannya."

Raut wajah Sasuke kembali datar, pertanda kalau ia bisa menerima alasanku yang menurutnya mungkin masuk akal. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya jadi Sasuke dengan kondisi teman asrama yang punya banyak drama. Juga bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku harus masuk ke G-17, dari semua asrama yang ada?

"Aku tidak tahu ini dugaan yang tepat atau tidak, tapi Namikaze pasti menolak mati-matian karena Hinata sudah memberi persetujuannya soal pernikahan Namikaze- _san_ dan Hyuuga- _san_ , benar?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya kau punya ketertarikan untuk bergosip denganku, Haruno."

"Dan melihat dari cerita Hinata padaku, aku yakin upaya Naruto akan sia-sia."

Jeda selama beberapa detik. Sasuke menarik napas, "aku tidak percaya aku akan terjebak dalam gosip denganmu. Terlebih, membicarakan temanku sendiri."

Aku terkekeh menerima persetujuannya.

"Aku tidak tahu cerita apa yang Hyuuga Hinata berikan padamu, tapi Paman Minato bukan lawan yang mudah," kata Sasuke, mencelupkan dua balok gula miliknya ke dalam cangkir setelah sebelumnya abai.

"Tidakkah menurutmu ada kemungkinan Ayah Naruto dan Ibu Hinata memang sudah jatuh cinta satu sama lain?" tanyaku, menyesap isi cangkir lagi.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak yakin. Dan kalaupun iya, Naruto tetap tidak akan menerima pernikahan mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Pertama," Sasuke membuka kepalan tangannya dimulai dari jari telunjuk. "Naruto tidak menyukai Paman Minato. Kedua, dia menyukai Hyuuga Hinata."

Oke, fakta kedua itu membuatku tersedak.

"Namikaze suka pada Hinata?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Ia menghela napas lagi. "Ya, Haruno. Bagaimana bisa aku mengabiskan pagi dengan bergosip bersamamu?"

"Tidak, sialan. Bukan itu. Bagaimana bisa Naruto suka Hinata?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, tidak menjawab. Sikapnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi jawaban kalau itu bukan ranah yang bisa aku jangku. Dan meski aku sangat sangat penasaran, aku akan bungkam.

"Oke, jadi apa yang terjadi pada Hyuuga Neji dan Shimura Sai sampai kau duduk di sini denganku dan ikut menggosipkan sahabatmu?"

Aku tahu Sasuke tidak suka pada ide menggosip, apalagi soal sahabat-sahabatnya. Aku juga tidak keberatan pun seandainya Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Dan dia benar-benar melakukan itu. Bungkam, maksudku. Tidak berkata apapun.

 **[SASUKE]**

Haruno Sakura punya banyak keingintahuan. Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya keingintahuan itu. Apakah memang cewek-cewek pada hakekatnya senang bergosip, atau ini hanya pengaruh buruk dari tinggal seatap dengan Yamanaka Ino. Aku bukan orang yang senang bicara, apalagi membicarakan orang lain, apalagi dengan Haruno Sakura yang mulutnya aku tak yakin bisa ditinggal bungkam. Jadi, aku diam. Dan aku tahu itu adalah keputusan terbaik pagi ini.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menjawab," katanya sambil terkekeh kecil. Aku meliriknya sekilas.

"Kau tahu, Uchiha? Sebrengsek apapun dirimu, aku tahu kau bukan orang yang suka mengkhianati orang terdekat."

Oh, bagus. Sekarang ia berlagak bisa membaca kepribadianku?

"Sok tahu." Timpalan yang sadis, terima kasih kepada karakterku.

Haruno Sakura tampak tidak tersinggung. "Anggap saja begitu."

Aku mendengus. "Nomorku sudah kau simpan, belum?"

Lidah sialan. Kalau saja ia bisa tumbuh kembali, aku tidak akan pernah ragu memotongnya khususnya di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Sekarang apa, Uchiha Sasuke? Kau baru saja menunjukkan (secara verbal) kalau kau mengharapkan sesuatu dari Haruno Sakura.

"Ho—kasanova HLA sekarang sedang memintaku menyimpan nomornya?"

Aku memasang tampang datar. Mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menghantamkan kepalaku ke atas meja. " _You're playing hard to get_ , Haruno. Tahu tidak?"

Sakura terkekeh dengan suara yang sangat renyah. "Aku tidak. Dan kalau saja kau bisa berkaca pada semua interaksi kita sebelum ini, Uchiha, percayalah kau akan menyarankanku untuk melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kau bicara seolah aku meninggalkan kesan yang buruk padamu, Haruno."

"Memang itu kenyataannya," Sakura mendengus main-main. Ia menatapku tepat di mata. "Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau memarahiku karena sepatumu kena supku padahal itu salah Mitokado Shion."

Aku berdecih.

"Lalu saat kau tiba-tiba muncul di perpustakaan dan bicara hal bodoh, juga saat kau memojokkanku di ruang alat kebersihan tempo hari. Hei! Kau bisa dituntut atas pelecehan seksual, tahu!"

Kalau saja ini bukan Haruno yang bicara, aku akan dengan senang hati meyakini kalau aku mulai sedikit tuli. Tidak ada—tolong garis bawahi—tidak ada satupun perempuan sebelum Haruno yang kusentuh dan berniat melaporkanku atas pelecehan seksual. Hanya Haruno.

 _Hanya Haruno_. Kata itu sedikit menggelitik.

"Hn," timpalku singkat.

"Nah, kan," Sakura menatapku tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke, rupanya. Aku ragu kau tahu caranya minta maaf."

Aku meneguk isi cangkir kopiku sampai tandas, mengabaikan penekuk yang belum kusentuh, dan bangkit. "Aku duluan, Haruno Sakura. _Next time, don't stick your nose into other people's bussiness or you might get into trouble._ "

Sakura sedikit terkejut, tapi bisa menguasai diri. Hal terakhir yang bisa kudengar darinya setelah berbalik hanyalah, "Hati-hati di jalan, Saskey!"

Ini bukan cara mengakrabkan diri yang biasa kulakukan. Tapi toh, itu Haruno. _Dia Haruno_.

 **[3RD PERSON]**

Yamanaka Ino memandang guru di depan kelasnya tanpa minat, sebelum memalingkan pandang pada punggung Fujiwara Ikuto, teman sekelasnya. Jam pelajaran kelima hari ini terasa lebih lama dibanding seharusnya. Di sisi lain, Ino masih belum bisa menghilangkan gemuruh yang berasal dari perutnya setelah ia melewatkan penekuk buatan Hinata tadi pagi karena kesiangan. Ino tahu ada banyak hal yang ia lewatkan selama menghabiskan akhir pekan di mansion Yamanaka dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bertanya pada Sakura nanti.

Ada banyak perbedaan yang Ino amati setelah sampai di asrama pada minggu malam. Hinata duduk bersama dengan Sakura dan Tenten, menonton TV, sesekali berbisik atau tertawa tanpa pernah gagap satu kalipun (meski hanya pada Sakura saja). Tenten tampak masih secuek biasa. Hanya saja melihatnya dari jarak jauh begini, Ino baru sadar kalau cewek bercepol itu nampak memasang ekspresi terganggu setiap kali Hinata buka suara.

Itu, akan ia tanyakan langsung nanti pada Tenten.

"Apa punggung Fujiwara tampak lebih menarik dibanding kelasku, Yamanaka?" suara Sarutobi Asuma yang dalam dan berat menyela lamunan Ino. Si pirang tersenyum kikuk.

"Tidak, _Sensei_."

Asuma memandang muridnya itu sejenak sebelum mengangkat alis. "Kalau begitu beri aku perhatian penuh selama jam pelajaran atau kau terpaksa berdiri di koridor selama jam makan siang."

Ino mengerang pelan.

[][][]

"Hei, Hinata, Sakura, bisa aku pinjam Tenten selama beberapa menit?" kata Ino, saat keempatnya baru selesai menandaskan makan siang. Tangan kanan cewek bermarga Yamanaka itu sudah meraih pergelangan tangan Tenten yang hanya dibalas tatapan heran.

Sakura menatap Ino, berusaha mencari motif di balik pengunduran diri cewek itu sebelum mengangkat bahu. " _Go on_ ," katanya acuh, diikuti anggukan persetujuan Hinata.

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, Ino menarik Tenten, yang di mulutnya masih belepotan krim dari puding mangga yang ia makan. Sakura melirik mereka, mengawasi saat punggung Tenten dan Ino menjauh dari keramaian. Rasa penasaran terselip dalam hatinya, dan dalam keingintahuan yang besar itu, Sakura ingat Sasuke.

 _Don't stick your nose into other people's bussiness_ , katanya, dan Sakura menurut.

Sakura terkekeh sendiri, geli. Dia baru saja berkata pada dirinya sendiri untuk menuruti Uchiha Sasuke. _Well_ , cowok itu mungkin tidak seburuk yang Sakura kira?

"Sakura?" suara lembut Hinata menarik kesadaran Sakura kembali.

Sakura bergumam.

Hinata tampak menimbang sesuatu sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya kaku.

[][][]

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Cewek berambut pirang itu memandang Tenten sambil sebisa mungkin tampak mengintimidasi. Tidak sesuai harapan, Tenten di hadapannya nampak acuh. Ino ada kelas Kimia setelah ini, dan ia tahu kelas Tenten adalah Biologi. Jadi bicara di belakang gedung laboratorium adalah pilihan yang tepat seandainya percakapan mereka kiranya akan berlangsung lama.

Meski Ino sekarang agak sangsi, karena Tenten nampak tidak kooperatif dengan dirinya.

"Jadi ada apa, Ino?" Tenten tampak terganggu pada tatapan ingin tahu Ino.

Si pirang mengerutkan dahi. "Aku sudah memperhatikan kalian agak lama. Tapi baru kali ini aku benar-benar sadar. Hei, Tenten, kenapa kau belakangan tampak terganggu di depan Hinata?"

Tenten membeku. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Itu bukan urusanmu kan, Yamanaka?"

Ino tidak tampak senang. "Bukankah kita pernah berjanji kalau akan mengakrabkan diri? Sejak pergi ke Kiri?"

Yamanaka Ino yakin bahwa seumur hidupnya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memahami Wu Tenten sebaik ia memahami Haruno Sakura atau Hyuuga Hinata. Bukan saja karena Wu Tenten tidak cocok denganya dari semua segi, tapi karena Wu Tenten tidak menganggap siapapun sebagai teman yang cocok untuk berbagi. Ino tahu, dan meskipun ia dibayang-bayangi wajah tersinggung Tenten dan absennya jawaban dari cewek itu, Ino masih ingin berusaha.

"Aku tidak terganggu dengan Hinata," kata Tenten. Cewek itu menyandar pada dinding gedung laboratorium yang dicat putih pucat, dengan mata menerawang jauh ke depan. "Aku terganggu karena ia seorang Hyuuga. Karena dia berhubungan darah dengen Hyuuga Neji."

Ada kepahitan yang datang pada Tenten saat ia mengucapkan nama itu. Kepahitan yang ia simpan sejak lama, tanpa pernah berniat ia bagikan pada siapapun. Kepahitan yang meskipun berusaha Tenten telan mati-matian, tetap membayangi hari-harinya dan jadi mimpi buruknya.

[][][]

Sakura ingat tidak ada yang istimewa pada sore hari di hari Kamis selain rasa tidak sabar menyambut kunjungan musim gugur dan pemberitahuan dari Sasori kalau cowok itu akan mampir. Bersama Ibu dan Ayah mereka, tentu saja. Cewek itu menghabiskan sore di balkon, saat matahari tidak terlalu terik dan angin tidak terlalu kencang dengan secangkir teh dan sebuah buku. Rambut merah mudanya ia ikat acak-acakan di belakang kepala. Sakura sedikit bergidik saat angin musim gugur membelai tengkuknya. Hanya memakai sebuah _sweater_ rajut warna coklat muda dan _tank top_ putih tidak menyurutkan niatnya menikmati sore, rupanya.

Sakura kadang ingin tahu dari mana datangnya firasat kalau dirinya sedang diperhatian. Ia mempertanyakannya secara general. Bagaimana manusia bisa sadar kalau mereka sedang diperhatikan padahal mereka tidak (re: belum) melihat sendiri siapa dan dimana orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Ia sedang merasakannya sekarang. Dari depan, dari balkon asrama di depan, ada yang sedang menghujaninya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Sakura mendongak, dan _emerald_ miliknya menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke berbalut baju panjang biru tua dan celana olahraga hitam sedang memegang cangkir putih dengan tatapan mengarah padanya. Sakura tersenyum tanggung saat Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana olahraganya dan memberi sinyal pada Sakura seolah berkata; _'buka ponselmu'_ yang langsung Sakura turuti.

 **From: Uchiha Saskey**

 **Sub: -**

 _Kau kelihatan tolol._

Tidak, Sasuke. Bukan begini caranya menarik perhatian perempuan!

Sasuke tahu yang kelihatan tolol bukanlah Sakura melainkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura dongkol, jelas. Hanya saja sejak percakapan bersama Sasuke di Byakugan's hari Minggu lalu, ia mulai berpikir kalau mungkin Sasuke memang seperti itu. Mungkin, ia bisa menolerir sikap semena-mena Sasuke dan mulut pedasnya yang tidak kenal siapa.

 **To: Uchiha Saskey**

 **Sub: -**

 _Selamat sore juga, Saskey_.

Bagi Sakura, nama panggilan yang ia buat untuk Sasuke itu lucu. Bagi Sasuke, itu menggelikan.

 **From: Uchiha Saskey**

 **Sub: -**

 _Hentikan, sialan. Panggilan itu menggelikan._

Sakura terkikik, melirik Sasuke yang memandang galak dari seberang jalan.

 **To: Uchiha Saskey**

 **Sub: -**

 _Saskey itu lucu._

 **From: Uchiha Saskey**

 **Sub: -**

 _Keluar dengan pakain seperti itu, kau mau masuk angin?_

Sasuke mendengus, dan di seberang jalan, Sakura tertawa. Mereka berdua terlihat tolol, mencoba berkomunikasi sambil terus bertukar pandang. Sakura menyukai kegiatan ini meski terlihat tolol. Ibu Jari Sakura sudah siap mengetik balasan saat dilihatnya perempuan berambut coklat bercepol keluar dari gerbang asrama dengan pakaian olahraga. Semua orang yang melihat pakaiannya akan berpikir kalau cewek itu pasti berniat _jogging_ sore, kalau saja ia tidak terburu-buru masuk lagi ke asrama setelah beradu pandang dengan seseorang di seberang jalan.

Cewek itu Wu Tenten. Dan orang di seberang jalan yang dilihatnya sebelum ia berlari masuk ke dalam asrama adalah Hyuuga Neji.

Ah, Sakura mulai mengerti. Alasan kenapa selama beberapa hari ini Tenten menghindari Hyuuga Hinata. Alasan kenapa Ino menyeret cewek itu pergi dari kegiatan makan siang mereka. Sakura merinding. Ino rupanya lebih peka dari yang ia sempat kira.

Sakura melirik Sasuke, yang sedang menatapnya seolah menunggu sesuatu. Sakura menatap Sasuke cemas, sebelum mengetik kembali balasan pesan cowok itu secepat ia bisa. Si merah muda seratus persen lupa ia hendak membalas apa, beralih melempar tanya.

 **From: Uchiha Saskey**

 **Sub: -**

 _Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku. Tapi Tenten adalah temanku. Sasuke, katakan padaku ada apa dengan Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten?_

* * *

 _take a peek i: metanoia, will you?_


End file.
